Rebound
by Jonathan 81
Summary: COMPLETE. BACK IN PRODUCTION. Sequel to 'Unbound.' Formally titled Separation Anxiety. Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise. RORI Final Chapter up. Enjoy. R/R. Boundverse.
1. Prologue

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

Thanks to CNg for the title. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. So, this fic is now titled Rebound. Thanks again.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Tori groaned as she rolled over in her bed. Looking up from her position, she spotted Robbie standing at the threshold of the door. His slender form in front of her, and his loving eyes gazing upon her tired form.

"I can't do it."

He looked at her, confused, "Do what?"

"The homework. I can't get it right."

He gave her a smile, "Is my Tori having problems with the algebra?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course it's easy for you."

Robbie shrugged, "It's math. You can't be that hard, can it?"

"If it's so easy, then why don't you come check out it?"

Robbie grinned and made his way to their bed. He watched as Tori gingerly moved to one side, allowing him to come beside her and sit down. "Alright, let me take a look." She passed him the book, and used the next second to pull herself into a sitting position. She looked over his shoulder as he glanced at the problem.

He couldn't help but pick up a sudden aroma. He looked at her, giving her a glance. "You trying to seduce me, Ms. Vega?"

She looked at him strangely, "Seduce you?"

"You are wearing that shampoo." He stated matter-of-factly. "You know it drives me crazy."

Tori smirked, "You're the one who has a problem with it."

He rolled his eyes, "Only because it's coming from you." Robbie gave her a smile. "No matter what you do to your body, you know I'm going to take notice. Even if you change the usual type of shampoo."

Tori grinned at his usual ploy for innocence. No matter how many times he thinks she tries to use her usual style of hygiene to her advantage, she rarely tries to use it to her advantage to make Robbie feel weak in his knees. Even if it is something she does. But, regardless, no matter what she does, or what she wears, it's easy to get Robbie excited. And that, she truly is grateful for.

"Focus on the homework, Robbie." Tori said with a smile.

He groaned, "Fine." He looked back at the book. "What's the problem?"

"Number 4."

Robbie gave her a look, "You just started the homework, and you're already having problems?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shush you." Tori went behind her back and showed him the notebook. "I get the problem here…" She directed him the certain problem.

"Ok…" He said simply.

"But when I add the negative integer…" Tori said slowly.

Robbie groaned when her head past underneath his nostrils. "I get the wrong number…"

Robbie looked at the number, and smirked when he saw the doodled letters. He looked at Tori, "Even in your notes, you dot your 'I's with hearts."

"Robbie…"

"It's so cute." Robbie remarked.

"Robbie… focus…" Tori said with a grin. She noticed the lustful look in his eyes. "Robbie, after…"

He groaned, "Fine." He looked down at the book again. "Alright, so what's the problem?"

"The integer." Tori repeated. "It's negative…"

He nodded slowly, "Ok, so make it positive."

Tori looked at him, strangely. "You can do that?"

Robbie grinned, "Yes, Darling." He took the notebook again and took a spare pen. "By doing this…"

Tori looked at the paper, taking a double look. "That really makes me want to look back at numbers one through three."

He grinned, "Better you finding out now versus later in the homework when your almost done."

She smirked, "Just be glad I didn't actually try to copy your homework."

Robbie gave her a look, "You would do that?"

Tori gave him a lop-sided grin. "I would only do that when I know the person I was going to copy had the answer right."

"Gee… Thanks…" Robbie sighed.

"You're cute when you sigh." Tori said with a smile.

He looked at her, "I thought you thought I was sexy when I was forceful."

"That too." Tori grinned. She then took the book from Robbie and closed it with ease. Tori then tossed the book aside and looked at her boyfriend with lust. "Now that that's done…"

Robbie looked at her, "I thought you wanted to wait until the homework was done?"

"You want to get lucky or not?" Tori asked him, playfully.

"Lucky please…" He grinned.

"Alright then." Tori said, her hands on the bottom of her blouse. With a quick motion, she took her hands and pulled it off. Allowing her two beautiful breasts to bounce freely into the empty room. A smile appeared on her face, watching the look on Robbie's face that could be described as bliss.

"Now, you. Shirt off."

Robbie nodded, and did as he told her. He quickly tore off his shirt and threw it on the floor. His chest causing Tori to swoon with happiness. As he did what she suggested, Tori unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them off, followed by her tight pink panties.

"Wow…" Robbie said, in awe.

"Wow is right." Tori told him as he took off his pants as well. Kicking off his shoes moments later, leaving what can only be described as a nude Robbie Shapiro in her bed.

Tori then leaned in and started to kiss his jawline, shortly after she straddled over his thighs. She continued to place small kisses, feeling the small amount of stubble on his chin from the growth of the day. Lifting her head once more, she then dove down and kissed Robbie's lips, capturing them in a swift kiss. He fought back with his kiss, challenging her for supremacy.

Tori soon felt Robbie place his fingers upon her brown nipples. Forcing Tori to moan upon the touch of her beloved's finger pads. Her head soon rolled back in excitement. Screams of ecstasy came from her lips as he continued to fondle her nipples.

Robbie then leaves Tori's and starts to caress the sides of Tori's chest and turned both of them over, until she laid underneath Robbie's body. Robbie lowered his head and started to kiss Tori, his lips hungrily kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth forcing Tori to moan even more.

Robbie then lifted his leg and repositioned himself until he lined his penis up with Tori's opening. And with one quick motion, Robbie grabbed the sides of Tori's waist and jammed his shaft into her tight pussy. Watching Tori yelp when he made with the connection. He soon began to thrust himself in and out of her. Going in and out, in and out, in and out. Each time he withdrew himself, he would dive into her faster and faster, allowing Tori to build with each thrust.

The two of them continued to thrust for what seemed like countless amounts of time. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours…allowing the connection between lovers grow and grow with each passing moment of time. Screams of extacty escaped their lips as Robbie continued to plow into his beloved. And it was at that moment when Robbie finally released, filling Tori's vagina with his natural juices.

Robbie soon felt a wave of exhaustion and rolled onto his back, allowing his heartrate to slow down, bringing itself to its natural pattern.

"Wow…" Tori said again… She turned her head and looked at Robbie. "You were incredrible…"

Robbie smiled, "You were beyond amazing." Tori grinned at him, keeping her eyes locked into his. "That was the best yet."

He leaned over and kissed her lips once more. She smiled upon his touch. "Only the best for my Tori…"

"Always?" Tori asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Always…" He answered back. Robbie let out a breath, and then looked at her, "And that was just what I needed…"

Tori noted the sudden tone in his voice. "But…?"

"I got to go do my homework…" He told her simply.

"I thought you did your homework…" Tori thought aloud.

"I did…" Robbie said honestly.

"Then why do you have to go?" Tori asked, confused.

"I need to check my work." Robbie said.

"Oh… ok…" Tori said, slowly. She watched as he started to get out of the bed.

"Yeah… so…" He looked at her, "I got to go…"

"But…" Tori stared. "Do you have to?"

Robbie reasoned, "I got to get this work done, Tori…"

"But… can't you do it later?" She asked, pleading him.

"Tori…"

She flashed him a set of puppy dog eyes, "Robbie…"

He gave her a smile, and was about to say something when she soon found him being dragged away…

"Robbie?"

He didn't answer. He tried to fight back, but Tori watched as he was continued to be pulled away. Tori watched as the door to her room flew open, and then two people started to pull Robbie away from her.

"Please… Don't go…" Tori pleaded.

Robbie didn't answer. Instead, Tori watched as Paul and Rachel Shapiro pulled Robbie away from her, watching him slide out of the room.

"Robbie!"

But he was gone.

"Robbie!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she shot up from her bed. She looked around her room, but Robbie was nowhere to be seen. It was then when she heard a voice.

"No you are awake and I'm still here."

Tori turned around and her eyes widened.

"Jade…"

"It's been a while, huh?"

Tori screamed.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 1.

Yep, this is the start of Rebound. This is going to be slightly different then Bound and Unbound, but it will also have some of the same drive. And defiantly be emotionally driven.

I hope you all liked the prologue.

And now, let's being 'Rebound.'


	2. Chapter One A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

Thanks to CNg for the title. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. So, this fic is now titled Rebound. Thanks again.

* * *

And there she was.

There was Jade West, and she was staring at her, her green eyes piercing into her soul. She shook her head, and pulled herself until she reached the back of her bed.

"No…No…. No No…No."

"Why hello there, Ms. Vega." She said in her horrible southern drawl.

"This isn't happening!" Tori yelled, finally making notice of Jade's presence.

Jade smirked, "I think it is happening, Tori. I'm back."

She looked up at Jade as she stood at the foot of her bed. "But how? The last time I saw you was in Yerba."

"And apparently, here I am." Jade remarked. "I'm like that bad penny. I always show up."

"But I was over you!" Tori growled. "I was done."

She smirked, "Please, the only thing you were over was Robbie." She tilted her head, "Or was he over you. You two keep changing positions; I never know which one of you decide to start the '69.'"

"Jade." Tori groaned.

A smile crossed her lips, "Nice to see you too."

She shook her head. "How are you here?"

Jade shrugged, "That's the million dollar question, huh?" She smirked, "I mean, I'm Tori Vega. I got out of jail, shacked up with my boyfriend, fuck whenever I want, and yet, I still see the great and wonderful Jade West."

"I don't talk like that." She seethed.

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" Jade remarked.

"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to be thinking." Tori answered. "It's my mind, Jade. I should be able to control you. I shouldn't have to be listening to you."

Jade approached her, "And yet… here I am." She smiled. "I came out of your mind, and you can't get rid of me."

"I got rid of you before!" Tori growled.

"Did you?" Jade asked.

Tori got out of her bed and looked down at the currently sitting Jade West. "Yes, I did. I've been home for a week, and yet no Jade."

Jade got to her feet, and glared at her, dead on. "And yet here I am!" She pushed Tori forward. "I was always there, Vega. I was always in the background."

Tori just looked at her.

"Remember your dreams. Remember your constant screams into the night?" Jade smirked, "That was me. That was me telling you the truth."

Tori glared at her, "And that truth is?"

Jade remarked, "That no matter where you are, no matter who you're with, no matter the situation, you Tori Vega are one wacked up piece of chizz!"

Tori growled, "I am not insane!"

"You're the one talking to me!" Jade hissed. "You're the one that brought me into existence. I came out of your mind because you couldn't deal. You couldn't be by yourself for 48 hours and not remain sane!"

"I got left behind!" Tori growled. "I got abandoned, and I got…"

"You got nothing!" Jade hollered at her. Tori gave her a look. "You got a two week vacation, fell in love with the dork, and then you came back here. And now, because you're no longer in Yerba, because you're no longer with Shapiro, you're going crazy!"

Tears started to brim her eyes, "I am not crazy!"

"Then tell me, Vega." Jade announced. "Why did I suddenly appear? Why did I finally get you to talk to me?" Tori stayed calm. "Because Shapiro left. Because Shapiro packed his bags up, and got the hell out of here!"

"He left to be with his parents!" Tori growled. "He left so he can do for them what I did for him!"

"And look what happened?" Jade asked. "He's gone, and you're nuts."

"Stop saying that!" Tori yelled.

"Face it, Vega. Shapiro realized you were damaged goods, and he bolted. He couldn't deal with a crazy bitch, and he left." She gave her a smile. "He saw just how pathetic you are, and decided to move in with Paul and Rachel Shapiro to be the better choice!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

Jade smirked, "Telling me to shut up is not going to work. Telling me that Shapiro leaving you is not the reason why I'm here is not fooling anyone. Telling me that I'm a figment of your imagination is not going to do you any good!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her knees soon gave way, and she crumbled back on the bed. Crashing down upon the mattress, she soon found herself curling into the fetal position.

"Yep, that's right, Vega. The sooner you admit to yourself that you're crazy, the sooner you'll be able to move on with your life, and then live out the rest of your life in a mental institution. Where you belong."

And then Jade was gone.

Tori Vega crumbled into a heaving mess as she curled into a ball and tried to hold the tears at bay. When they began to spill forth, her hand soon crept out of the ball and reached for the nightstand beside her. Her fingers fumbled along the wood until they came across her Pear Phone, her connection to sanity.

Pulling herself out of the fetal position, she looked down at the phone and looked at the picture upon the screen. It was her and Robbie, holding each other while they were eating Oreo cookies. Her fingers soon dialed a familiar number, almost as if it was instinct. Dialing it, she brought her phone to her ear.

It rang a few times, and then a familiar phrase appeared.

"I'm sorry. The phone number you dialed is no longer in service. Please, hang up and try your call again. If this is not the number you have reached, please call your cellphone provider for further assistance."

She groaned and hung up the phone.

"Robbie… C'mon…" She whispered to herself. Going back to the phone, she dialed again. And yep, there was no different recording. She soon placed the phone back on her nightstand and looked around the room.

It was at that moment where she noticed a familiar piece of clothing. She finally got to her feet and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Tori crossed the room and picked up a jacket that was laying upon a chair. Bringing it to her nose, she sniffed it.

It was Robbie's scent.

Turning back to her bed, she collapsed upon the mattress, bringing the jacket to her face and holding it close. Almost as it was enough to recreate Robbie's body. Hoping that it would suffice.

But as she laid her head to the pillow, and brought the jacket to her face, one thought came to her mind…

'I need my Robbie back.'

That becoming realized, Jade was right. Tori really did need Robbie to keep herself sane.

'What am I supposed to do?'

* * *

TBC in 1B

**Yeah, I know it's a little short. But, I think this served the purpose well. This brings 'Jade' back into the fold, and that was where I wanted to go. So, there you have it. Chapter 1B will be longer.**

**And OMG! I can't believe how well this fic did with the reviews! Thank you so much! I hope this can become a permanent thing, lol. Reviews feeds motive to write. It's true. And I love it! Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter One B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Baby… Tori… Baby…"

"Jade no!"

Tori then sprang out of bed, she immediately saw the concerned eyes of her father. With shorted breath, fresh tears in her eyes, she asked, "Dad?" Afraid that it was another potential hallucination…

Judging by seeing 'Jade' last night, and remembering her past visits from Jade, Rex, Cat, and even Robbie, she wouldn't put it past herself to see her dad being another possible visitor… another possible fake person, another possible delusion...

David Vega nodded, "Yes, Baby…" He gave her a sad smile. "You alright…?"

A breath caught in her throat, "Is it really you?"

Her father looked at her, shocked to see her actually behave in this fashion. It was a new experience for him to see his youngest like this, and then began to wonder is this how Robbie saw her that time, that last night they spent in Yerba together…

"Dad…?" When he didn't answer, she asked, "Daddy?"

Fear overwhelmed his mind as he continued to look at his daughter. Was she really acting this scared? Was she really being this frightened?

"It's me…Tori…" He told her, his voice low.

She looked at him, confused, then shook her head, "How do I know it's really you?"

He hesitantly took his hand and approached his daughter's cheek, trying to give her the love that only a father could give a daughter. As he moved his hand closer, Tori retreated. Afraid of his touch…

"Tori, it's me…" He took his other hand and went for her cheek. He looked at her, still shocked that she was pulling away. "Please, Tori… Let me touch you…" He watched as she took a breath, "Please…"

When she didn't reply, he took his hand and approached her cheek. This time, although there was some slight hesitation, she allowed him to touch her. And when he did, her eyes widened, and a breath released from her lips.

He soon felt two arms wrap around him, pulling him in a fierce hug. "Dad!" She held him tightly into her arms, hoping that his 'cocoon' would be a replacement would from her Robbie… "Thank God it's you!"

He held her tiny form in his grasp, surprised by her outburst. "Tori?"

"It was horrible…" She told him. "So horrible…" Tori withdrew herself from his grasp.

"Tori, it's alright…" He assured her. "It's me…"

She smiled, "I know…now…"

He sighed in relief, "What happened?"

"I saw 'Jade' last night…"

He looked at her, confused. "You saw Jade?"

She nodded, "Yeah…it was scary…"

He took a gulp. "What she say? What did 'Jade' say to you?"

Tori looked up at her father, seeing the compassionate love that she knew he had for her. She opened her mouth to speak, when David spoke up. He turned to the door. "Holly! Can you come in here please?" He looked at his daughter. "It'll be easier if she was here too." Tori nodded from what he suggested.

Moments later, Holly Vega came into the room. "David?" She looked at her daughter, her face appeared shocked when she saw her, "Tori? What happened?"

David looked at his wife, "Tori saw Jade last night…"

"Tori saw Jade?" Holly asked, shocked.

"Oh she saw allot more than just seeing me…"

Tori's eyes widened, "Jade?" She shook her head, and pulled herself to the back of the bed, "Not again!"

* * *

"That's how Tori acted in Yerba?"

David sighed, he leaned against a neighboring counter. His wife stood by the stove. "I mean, Tori and Robbie both said it was bad, but it was that bad?"

Her husband looked at his wife. "It looks that way…"

Holly crossed her arms around her chest, doing her best to support herself. "I never thought it would look like that."

"Neither did I, Baby…" David whispered. "Neither did I…"

"What do we do?"

He shook his head, "I dunno…" David looked at Holly. His voice steady, but low. "We really need to do something and soon…"

She nodded, "I think that would be best… Tori needs help, David. She needs serious help. And especially now that Robbie isn't around…"

"I know." He told his wife. "I've tried getting in touch with the Shapiros, but none of them are answering. All their lines are no longer in service."

Holly sighed, "Robbie really did keep her in check. He really did allot for her, David. We never thought with him leaving…"

He took a moment, "We never knew what Tori went through during Yerba. Sure, they told us… but to see it. To see her talking to 'Jade;' it was something else." He looked at the floor, and then back at his wife. "If anything, I'm just glad Tori did have Robbie during Yerba even more now."

"We need to get them back together, David. We need to get Robbie back…"

He nodded, "I can try to find them… but we can't depend on Robbie right now. We need an answer for Tori now."

Holly went to the counter beside her husband and pulled out the familiar pamphlets. She started to go through them one from another. She then came to one brochure that her and her husband have been discussing. "So, this is what we are going to go with?"

He sighed, "We just might, Holly. You saw how Tori acted, we need an answer. And this might be the place…"

Holly sighed, "Malibu isn't that far away. And the therapist there is one of the best in the country."

"And it isn't a bad school either…" He reasoned. "They even have some quality dramatic arts and musical classes. Tori will have some interest there."

"It is only for the rest of the semester too. Hopefully that's enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

Both parents turned to face their daughter. They already noticed that she actually looked somewhat back to normal. Appearancewise anyway.

"How you feeling, Baby?" Holly asked.

Tori sighed, "A little shaken, but I think I'm okay."

"You sure?" David asked, concerned.

"I think so." Told told them.

Holly smiled slightly, "Good." She took a moment, "Tori?" Tori looked at her, "You Dad and I've been talking…" Holly told her. "And with what we just saw this morning, we're thinking of at least visiting the school this weekend."

"School?" Tori asked, shocked.

"It's supposed to be a good school, Tori. And their therapist is supposed to be the best in the country."

"Dad, Mom… I don't want to go to another school." She told them.

"Tori…" Holly whispered.

"Mom… I just went back to Sherwood." She pleaded. "I don't want to go to another school. Especially without Robbie."

David gave her a sad look. "We haven't been able to get in touch with the Shapiros for a while now. We can't depend on Robbie right now."

"Dad, yes we can." Tori told him. "We just got to find him."

"And we'll try." He told her. "Tori, I can get my department to help me find him if needed."

"Dad, he could actually still be at Sherwood." Tori said to him. "Let me talk to him first. See if he's at school. Then we can talk about this other school."

"Honey…" Holly began. "With what happened just now, do you think it would be best to go to school?"

Her parents were right. Escially after what happened this morning and last night, going back to school might be the wrong idea. "Mom, I know what you mean. I get it. But let me go."

"Tori…"

She looked at her father, "Dad, its okay. If something happens, I'll call you." She gave him a smile. "All I need is Robbie. And with him there, I'll be okay."

"She has a point." Holly admitted.

David nodded, "Alright…" He looked at his daughter. "But if anything happens, I want to know. Alright?"

"Absolutely." Tori said with a smile.

"Alright then." Holly said to her. "You'll go to school, talk to Robbie, and then come back here after school."

David nodded, "And then we'll talk about you joining Pacific Coast Academy."

"With Robbie?" Tori asked, hopeful.

Holly gave her a smile. "Yes, Baby. We'll talk to the Shapiros, and then help you two join PCA."

Her husband sighed, "That is if we can get a hold of them…"

"I hope so too." Holly told them. "I hope so too."

* * *

TBC in 1C

**Yep, we're hitting crossover time here. Hope you all like Zoey 101. We'll be having some fun there.**

**Thank you all for your constant feedback. It's appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter. And please, if you can, send a review. It's very well appreciated.**


	4. Chapter One C

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Tori! Hey Tori!"

Tori Vega turned around, and looked up from her locker. She noticed her friend walking up to her. "Hey, Danny."

Danny Angel slowed down as he reached his friend. "Have you seen Robbie?"

Tori groaned, "No…" She let out a breath, "I was hoping you would know something."

He gave her a shocked look, "Really? You two have been so close, I thought if anyone would know something about Robbie Shapiro, it would be you."

Tori sighed, "I don't." She closed her locker and started to head off down the hall.

"Tori!" Danny yelled out. He jogged down to her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Tori said to him. She started to head down.

"Nothing?" He asked, joining her pace. "That's not what Beck said."

Tori stopped. She turned around and faced Danny. Annoyance slightly building. "Y'know, I don't like that you two have become so close."

"Hey, calm down, Tori." He told her. "Look, I dunno what happened. But I was at 'First Time Productions' to meet with Beck's aunt. And he was there. He hasn't heard from him either."

"He hasn't?" Tori asked, shocked. "So, Beck hasn't heard from him either?"

He shook his head, "No. I was trying to get a hold of Robbie because I need his help with some theater lighting for the play, and I haven't seen him."

Tori groaned, "I haven't…" She looked at her friend, "I dunno where he is, Danny. He left this past weekend, and I haven't seen him since then."

"Wow…" Danny said, shocked.

"Yeah…" Tori said, her voice hurt.

His eyes sank, "Everything alright between you two?"

"I think so…" She whispered. "It isn't like him not to speak to me, Danny. We've been together since… well… a long time, and I would think he would've tried to get in touch with me."

He looked at her, confused. "So… you two really haven't been in touch?"

"No…" She said, sad.

"I'm sorry..." Danny said, his voice low.

"Yeah… me too…" Tori agreed. "I got to get going Danny…"

He nodded, slowly. "Ok…" Danny watched as Tori headed off. "If I hear from Robbie, I'll let you know…"

Tori gave him a sad smile as she turned to face him. "Thanks, Danny…"

His voice still laced in sorrow, "I'll let Beck know what's going on. Make sure to tell him that if he hears from Robbie, that he gets in touch with you."

"I'd appreciate that, Danny…" Tori told him, and was about to turn back.

"Meet you for lunch?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe…" Tori gave him a smile. "I might just see how Ian is doing too."

"Ok then…" Danny said, "I'll catch you later then…"

"Yeah… later…" Tori said to him and left her friend alone.

That said, Tori left Danny in pursuit of her latest class. As she walked off, he couldn't help but feel sad that Tori was feeling so down…

It was just so unlike her…

Especially now that he's only seen her happy since Tori came back to Sherwood.

Danny just hoped that she would get in touch with Robbie soon.

* * *

Tori opened the door to the bathroom and made her way inside. She flipped on the light and made her way to the mirror. Turing on the faucet, she waited for water to start pouring out.

Ever since she first came to school today, she had been feeling tired all day. Knowing about this morning, and her horrible night, feeling tired would only make sense. She even started to fall asleep during her last History class. She couldn't even remember half of what was being taught sadly…

Truth be told, it didn't matter. There was only one thing on her mind right now, and she couldn't help but think about her Robbie. Ever since he left, she truly missed him. And she could only hope that she and him would reunite soon. For the sake of her sanity, and the sake of her love. Robbie Shapiro meant that much to her, and it pained her that she hadn't seen him within the last two days.

It really was something that she couldn't deal with.

Taking her hands, she went for the water, and started to splash her face, trying her best to clean her face. Looking back at the mirror, she looked at her reflection, seeing the small circles under her eyes...

"I guess I really am tired…"

"Is that what I look like when I'm tired?"

Her eyes looked up in the mirror, confused. Did she hear what she thinks she just heard? She shook her head, and went back to the faucet. Getting more water, she splashed her face again. Trying to get herself to stay awake.

"Don't make me look too much like a drowned rat."

Tori looked at her reflection, confused. She shook her head. "I'm just tired. That's all…" She smirked. "I just need some more sleep and I'll be fine. When I get home… I'll get into bed, and then get some sleep. When I wake up, I'll feel much better."

"Sleep is important." She told herself.

"I know sleep is important, but do you?"

Tori's eyes widened. She looked at her reflection, "Did you just talk?"

Her reflection smiled, "Did I just talk? Tori, how is that possible? I'm your reflection."

"Right…" Tori said to herself… "It's just me falling asleep." She went for more water…

"You really are tired, aren't you?"

Tori looked at her reflection, "Are you talking to me?"

Her reflection smiled, "Who else would I be talking to? You're the only one here."

Tori just stared at reflection, "Wait? So now I'm talking to myself?"

Her reflection smirked, "It is just you and me here. I must be talking to you."

Tori shook her head, "I've been watching Taxi Driver too many times…" She sighed, "Why do you watch that movie so many times, Dad?"

Her reflection smirked, "Our dad likes it. Why else would he watch it?"

"Our dad?" Tori asked, confused. "He's my dad."

Her reflection told her, "I am you, aren't I? And if I am, then he's my dad too."

"He's my dad!" Tori told her reflection. "He is my father. He is not yours."

"I have every right to say that he is my father, Tori." Her reflection sneered.

"You aren't real!" Tori told her. "You're my reflection talking to me."

"And yet you're talking to me?" Her reflection asked.

"Don't start that again, Deniro." Tori told her.

"So I'm Deniro now?" Her reflection asked.

"Would you rather be Pocino?" Tori asked.

"God… your dad really likes Deniro and Pacino doesn't he?" A third voice asked.

"Oh God…" Tori said to them. "You're here, Jade?"

She smirked, "Where else would I be?"

"Shut up, Jade." Tori and her reflection said together.

"Great, so now I'm listening to you in stereo?"

"Shut up, Jade." They both told her again.

"God, Vega. This is getting freaky, even for me." Jade commented. She started to walk around the bathroom. "I will say this though, this is a better bathroom then Hollywood Arts. We don't have a could, but you do?"

"I don't need to talk about couches." Tori told Jade. "I need to find someway to make sense out of this."

"Just admit that you're crazy, Vega." Jade told Tori. "C'mon, you're talking to me and yourself. If that isn't crazy, I don't know what it."

"I'm not crazy." Tori told her.

"I think you are." Jade said with a grin.

"Well I'm not." Her reflection told Jade.

"I'm not talking to you." Jade said to the reflection. "I'm talking to Vega."

"I am Tori Vega." Her reflection told her.

"I'm Tori Vega." Tori said to her.

"God, just get a room you two." Jade announced.

"We are in a room." Her reflection told her.

"Only you would want to see us kiss." Tori told Jade.

She smirked, "I bet allot of people would want to see you two kiss." Jade grinned, "It would blow Robbie's mind."

"Shut up Jade!" The two told her.

"So how would that work?" Jade smiled. "Which one would fuck him and which would kiss him? Or would…"

"I would not let this fake do anything to my Robbie!" Tori told her.

"I'm not the fake." Her reflection told her.

"I'm not the one who's fighting me on this!" Tori announced.

Jade smiled, "This is fun to watch." She looked at the two of them, "Which one is Good Tori and which one is Bad Tori?"

"Shut up, Jade!"

Jade smirked, "I could borrow my dad's chain saw…"

"Shut up, Jade!"

"Just be careful not to cut off one of your hands." She looked at Tori, "Just imagine trying to give Robbie a blowjob."

"Jade…" Tori said. "Stop being so perverted."

"If anyone is perverted, it's you." Jade observed. "I am you, aren't I?" She looked at Tori's reflection, "Or am I from her mind?"

Tori couldn't deal with this. Not anymore. She took out her phone and texted the one person who she needed to get her out of here.

"So now you're trying to leave?" Jade asked.

"I don't need to listen to you." Tori told Jade, and then she looked back at her reflection, "Or you. I just need to get out of here."

"And who would want to help you? " Jade asked. "Robbie's gone. I doubt Danny wants to know about your psychotic self. Who are you going to get help from?"

Tori looked at Jade. Her and her reflection said one word.

"Beck."

Jade just grunted and vanished.

"That's one way to get her to shut up." Tori's reflection told her.

"Quiet you." Tori said to her reflection. She turned around and left the bathroom.

There was only one place she wanted to be.

Tori Vega just had to go home.

* * *

TBC in 1D

**Yep one more part of chapter 1, and then chapter 2 starts with Robbie. About time to get to him, huh? Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the small references? Some are easier to spot then others. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter One D

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One D  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Trina!"

A loud bang sounded upon the door. Followed by another and another…

"C'mon, Trina! Open up the door!"

Again the banging continued.

Suddenly the door opened and out of the bathroom Trina Vega walked casually out. A smirk on her face, "The bathroom's all yours, Little Sister…"

"God, you always take too long in the bathroom!" Tori yelled at her sister.

"Please, with these looks, how can I not take the proper time to put all the care and perfection here?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Explain to me again, how is it your still here?"

She smirked, "Hey, it's not my fault Aunt Sonya had to do some last minute errands?"

Tori groaned as her sister walked passed her and went to her bedroom. She let out a sigh, and went into the bathroom. As soon as she went to the mirror, she turned on the faucet. Looking up into the mirror, she stared at her reflection. Nervous that she might experience another conversation with herself or get another visit from Jade…

And she let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened. She went to the faucet again and wet her face. Taking some soap, she started to wash her face. Getting rid of all the strayed make-up that was on her face from earlier.

It had been two days since Tori came home that day from school. Lucky for her it was Friday and it finished off a strange couple weeks. What first started off as bliss that she was home with her boyfriend ended with the most painful couple of days. The only difference from her time in the shed was that she was living at home. And she wasn't stuck in a small room, but able to go wherever she wanted to go.

It didn't stop from seeing Jade though, and truth be told, she hadn't seen her since 'Jade' since actually yesterday. Right before she went to bed too. And that was a relief. However, that wasn't what she wanted right now. The only thing that Tori wanted at that moment was one person and she hadn't seen him in almost a week. It was really grading on her not to see Robbie Shapiro living with her, sleeping beside her, having sex with her…. making her feel sane and safe. Two feelings she hadn't felt in a while.

She let out a breath and looked at her reflection one more time. Tori was about to leave the bathroom when she heard a familiar voice coming from the outside the door.

"Hi Baby..."

She let out a sigh, "Hi Dad…"

He soon made his way into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling his daughter close. "How you holding up?"

"Ok…I guess…"

He nodded, "Any visits?"

"Not since yesterday…"

David grinned, "That's good…" He looked at her in the mirror. She still had a sad look to her face, "Y'know, if you want to cancel. If you want Sonya not to come by…"

"No…" Tori said in a low tone. "She can come…"

"You sure?"

"Mom! Have you seen my 'Go-Go' boots?" David and Tori heard from Trina's bedroom.

"They're in your closet, Trina!" Holly answered from the kitchen.

"You sure? I can't find them…" Trina asked.

"They're there, Trina! I put them there myself because you left them out in the den!" Holly reminded her.

"I can't find them!" A sudden thud was heard throughout the house. "Ow! I found them! I just tripped over them!"

Tori groaned, "Believe me, Sonya can come."

David smirked, "Good, because she's on her way."

Tori looked at her father in the mirror. "She can't sooner?"

David smirked, "She'll get here when she'll get her."

"Not soon enough…" Tori sighed.

David kissed the top of her head, and then smiled at her, "She'll be here soon…"

* * *

The dinner itself was rather quiet.

Tori twirled a serving of noodles with her fork. Picking it up, she looked at the spiraled utensil. Letting out a sigh, she shoved the forkful of noodles in her mouth and withdrew it a few moments later. Swallowing her serving, she went for another…

"So… I bet being home finally is a relief…"

Tori didn't respond, she just went for forkful.

"Tori?"

Her named caused Tori to look up finally, "Huh?"

Sonya smiled, "I said, I bet it feels great to be home."

"Oh, well… yeah…" She simply... "I love being home…"

She nodded slowly, "Why do I feel you're not too thrilled about it?"

"She's just pissed that Robbie isn't around anymore." Trina pointed out.

"Trina..." Holly looked at her daughter.

"Who's Robbie?" Sonya asked.

"Tori's boyfriend." David told his sister. "Robbie recently moved away…"

Sonya gave her niece a look, "I'm sorry, Sweetie."

Tori gave her a look, "I'm hoping that we can still make it work."

Sonya gave her a look, "I'll fill you in on something, Tori." Tori looked at her aunt. "Do you and him love each other?"

She gave her aunt a smile. "Yeah, we do."

Sonya smiled. "Then you two are meant to be together. If you two hold onto your love, and you put the work into it, then you will find each other again."

"You think so?" Tori asked, hopeful.

"I think that you and Robbie meant to be together…"

"Oh my God! Can we please stop talking about Shapiro?"

All four of them looked at Trina after she asked the question.

"You act as if Robbie is the 2nd coming or something!" She told her sister. "Honestly, Tori. It looks like you lost your puppy or something."

"Robbie is so not my puppy, Trina." Tori told her, her voice trying to remain calm.

"Please, I think he is. It's obvious you treat him like him. Whenever he does something nice for you, you give him a treat. He stays on the bed no matter what you tell him… You…

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Trina." Tori demanded. "You don't know anything about us."

"I know that you have our parents fooled." She looked at her aunt, "And I know your about to have Aunt Sonya fooled too."

"Trina…" David warned. "I thought you were on your way to getting better."

"I just don't get why all the 'Robbie Shapiro Love.'" Trina told her father. "Before Yerba, he was a nerd who walked around with a puppet, and got on everyone's nerve. He was just an annoying little…"

Tori glared at her sister, and leapt out of her chair. She rushed over to her sister and pushed her down. "Don't you ever say anything about my Robbie!"

Trina's eyes widened, surprised that Tori pinned her down, forcing her off the chair. "Get off of me, Tori…"

""You don't know anything, Trina. You don't know anything about my Robbie. And you never will!"

"Get off of me!"

"My Robbie is the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't you ever put him down!"

"Tori!" Her mom hollered.

"Get off me, you Psycho!" Trina yelled.

And then Tori grabbed Trina by the collar and lifted her up, until she was face-to-face with her, "You have no idea how psychotic I really am!"

Trina just stared at her, shocked. She never expected her sister to say anything like that. She looked into Tori's eyes and saw something she never saw before. Her eyes opened in fear. "Get her off of me!"

David grabbed Tori by the waist and pulled her off of her. Tori kept trying to attack Trina, but her father held her back. He looked at his sister, "I think you better take Trina and go."

Sonya nodded, "Ok, David." She looked at her niece. "C'mon, Trina."

"Let me go, Dad! Let me go!" But he wouldn't. He just held onto her.

"You stay away from me." Trina said to her sister.

Tori growled, "You stay away from my Robbie!" She tried to pull away from her father. "You're dead to me, Trina Vega. You're dead to me."

Trina just stared at her, shocked by Tori's behavior. Trina was about to say something when her aunt took Sonya looked at her, "We're going, Trina. C'mon…"

Trina looked at her sister, and then at her aunt. "I don't even think her 'Cuddle Me Cathy' Doll can calm her down."

Sonya looked at her brother. "I'll call you after."

David nodded, and watched as the two of them left the house. Holly looked at her husband and said four words.

"Tori needs PCA now!"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2

**Well, wow. That was chapter 1d which means chapter one is done. Chapter 2 is next which is a Robbie chapter. And 'Oh my God,' I can't believe how it flowed. But, I think it turned out really well. I hope you all liked it.**

**And since I got you here, I want to put out a few shout-outs. All great fics that I believe deserve more feedback then the stories get. They are all great, and they need more attention.**

**First of all, Cenobite829's 'Hiding in Plain Sight.' A great story that truly feels like a comic book and its RADE. A very good story and it deserves more attention.**

**Next is, 'United States of Robbie.' Now, this is an amazing great story. It takes an idea that hasn't been dealt before. At least I don't think so. It's a great read. And GunjiBunny needs more feedback.**

**'Robbie's Real Reason For Rex,' by the Prowler is an interesting idea. Please, if you can, check it out. It's relatively new and needs more support.**

**Then there is 'Robbie and Tori: Best Friends or Something More?' By Megan0104. A really good first effort and I just wish there was more. Great read and very entertaining.**

**And finally, 'TTT Triple T.' It isn't a Robbie fic, but it is a great Tori story. So if you can, go check out BigStuOu's story. A great read, it truly is.**

**I also want to congratulate ZenNoMai on all his awards for the recent**

**2012 Topaz Awards. Congrats on the wins, my friend. Such a great achievement. You so deserve it.**

**And finally, one more piece of news. This is actually a launching pad for a spin-off. Cenobite829 is going to write a spin-off for Trina entitled 'Ungrateful.' And yes, this is canon. So, be on the look-out for this fic.**

**Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, if you can, go check out the fics I listed. They are such great reads and they deserve more feedback. Good writing, my friends. Good work!**

**And now I want to plug in my own story. I just started a new fic, 'A Father's Love.' It's a new RADE fic by me. The idea is what if Jade was the daughter of Ash Williams from Evil Dead/Army of Darkness. If you aren't familiar with those movies, please check them out. They are such a great movie series. Both for horror and comedy. Once you see them, it's hard not to like Bruce Campbell. So, give the movie a watch. I think you'll like them.**


	6. Chapter Two A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

And there she was…

…the one person in his life that he knew without her, he would never have reached this stage in his life, his personal stage of growth, of maturity, of reality… of a place where he never thought he would ever reach…

And he let kept his eyes glued to her. He kept his brown pools staring into the beautiful chocolate orbs that he couldn't help but drown in. That he couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper love with… the eyes that held his very gaze until she dissapeaerd over the horizon…

Yep, that's right… the horizon. Tori Vega was receding further and further away as he was carried away. As he was being brought back into a world where he knew was dangerous territory. Where he knew he had always felt the worst, where he was the 'daughter' of Paul and Rachel Shapiro; of where his parents wished he was born a girl…

And he couldn't help but feel the old familiar twinge of pain, of resentment, and shame… of a reality where he was no longer in control, where he nothing but a small scared little child…

…and that terrified him…

Between everything he had accomplished over these three past weeks, there was still that fear. No matter what he managed to overcome, there was that one aspect of his life that he couldn't shake…

That was the fear of being overtaken by his past…

And that scared him…

…Realizing that, he knew that he was getting himself into some feared territory…

Fear started to overwhelm him when he began to realize what he might be getting back into. Into a world that he loathed… and it was his own doing too.

Robbie groaned when he realized what he was getting himself back into…

Why did he have to do this? Why did he want to do this? Why did he put himself back into something that he knew he would dread?

His eyes widened when he realized why he did decide to put himself into this situation.

Because of her…

Because of the love of his life…

Because of the way she was able to get past his fears and pain, and make him realize just how strong and determined he really was…

Because of Tori…

Because of his Tori Vega…

…And that was who was going to get him through this. The girl that made him overcome Rex, the girl who made him overcome his friends, and the girl that made him overcome of his parents…

…And that was why he was here. That was why he agreed to come home with his parents…

Because he wanted to prove to himself that because of Tori, he would overcome his fear with his parents, and he would be able to use that accomplishment and mend the broken relationship. To try and get his parents to become the parents like Tori had. To become two loving, two understanding, and to become two respectful parents…

Robbie let out a breath… he had a true challenge ahead of him.

His relationship with Tori would be tested. And he knew that she loved him, that she was in love with him. And that would be the aspect that would make this plan bearable.

Robbie let out a sigh when he came to that realization as well.

Maybe his time with his parents wouldn't be bad. Maybe all this time with Tori made this possibility actually worth considering. And because of her, his parents would get to see the side of Robbie Shapiro that they never got to see in the first place.

And that was what made this whole idea possible…

"We're home…"

Robbie looked up at the two seats ahead of him. His mother unbuckled her seatbelt and glanced back at her son, "I'm glad you decided to give us a chance, Robbie…" She told him with a smile. "We'll become the family that you deserve."

And when she uttered those words, Robbie remembered the reality of this reunion. He might want to give them a chance, but they have to earn it. They have to become the parents they claim they want to become…

"We'll make this right, Robbie." Paul said to him as he turned the car off. Unfastening his belt, he looked at his son. "You won't regret this…"

Robbie forced a smile, "I hope you're right…"

"C'mon, let's go inside." Rachel told him. "Everything's back in your room. Just in boxes. Your dad and I were lucky to get back the house."

Robbie flipped open his phone, and saw the grinning picture of Tori Vega plastered on his screen. Her arms wrapped around him, and the two of them eating Oreos. His eyes glued to Tori's happy features…

"Robbie?"

Robbie looked up at his mother finally, and nodded. "Alright, I'm ready…"

Paul smiled in response.

* * *

Robbie Shapiro slumped into his bed. He fell backwards, and his head hit the pillow. A sigh escaped his lips, and his eyes stared up upon the ceiling…

"Well, here I am…" Robbie whispered to himself. "Back in this hellhole…"

Well, 'hellhole' might not be the right term… this maybe the same house… and the same room… and his stuff may be back… but this…

No.

This was the same 'hellhole.' The room looked different, and the room was boxed up, but everything was the same… and that, he didn't need…

"This is not what I needed…" Robbie whispered to himself, and his eyes closed moments later… "I made the wrong move…"

"Robbie?"

Robbie pulled himself up into a sitting position. He looked across his room, and there, in the threshold of the door, stood the one person who might be the one light that he left behind…

"Hi Sarah."

Sarah Shapiro grinned at the sight of her brother. Her hand on the doorknob. "You need some help?"

Robbie sighed, "I think I'll be okay…"

She gave him a knowing glance. "You sure?"

"Yeah…" Robbie answered. "I'll be fine…"

Sarah nodded, "Uh huh…" Pulling the door back, she made her way in to the room. "I know things got… things became…"

"Sarah…"

"Robbie… I want to say this…" She told him, taking a seat in front of him. Using one of the boxes as a chair. "Things have been hectic around here…"

Robbie smirked, "That's putting it mildly."

"Robbie…" She got up from the box and made her way to the bed. "What happened to you… what you went through… I'm sorry you did. I'm sorry that you were abandoned, I'm sorry that we left you to rot…"

Robbie looked at his sister, seeing the tears already starting to appear. "Sarah…"

"Robbie, I don't know what happened in Yerba. I don't know what you and Tori went through… But I do know that you went through allot. And I know that our parents didn't help your cause when we left you…" Tears started to pour down her cheeks. "And I know I wasn't the best sister…" She shook her head, "I know that allot happened to you… and I know I don't think I can ever do anything to help you out. Yeah, I know you think I'm Mom and Dad's favorite… but…"

And that was when his heart broke… "I don't blame you, Sarah… I'm not mad at you…"

"You're not?" She asked, confused.

"You never really did any of the harm. Yeah… you did do the cruel sisterly behavior… but you were being the way you were supposed to be. Brothers and sisters don't always get along. And believe me, between Mom, Dad, my Hollywood Arts former friends… you were actually not that hurtful…"

She looked at him, confused. "I wasn't?"

"No…" Robbie said to her. "You were… you are one of the best things of this family. I even threatened our parents that if any of them ever did anything to you… if I found out that you were abused, I would actually have a word with them. And by word, I mean…"

Sarah just looked at him, shocked. "You really did change, didn't you?"

"You can tell?" Robbie asked, this time shocked.

"I just see the difference…" Sarah remarked. "I remember how life for you was before Yerba, and I can see now, you are different…"

He smirked, "You're the first one to see that off the bat. That's something I didn't expect to see…"

"Sarah! Can you please come down here?"

Sarah looked at her brother, "This isn't over…" She gave him a smile. "When I come back, I want to know what really happened down there…" Sarah didn't wait for a reply. Instead, she turned around, and left his room.

Robbie just sat on the bed, still somewhat shocked by her response…

"Don't get used to it, Rob. You may think Sarah's the glimmer of light here, but you forgot something else."

Robbie's eyes widened. He flashed around the room and saw something lay upon a box by the corner of his room.

"Rex?"

"Who else would I be?" Rex asked with a smirk. "We're not done, Dork."

* * *

TBC in 2B

**Uh Oh! Rex! But wait, wasn't Rex in Yerba? Find out what happened in 2B**

**Let's begin Robbie's chapter! Hope you all liked it.**

**Also, sorry I wasn't around this week. I was on vacation, and I just got back. Rebound should start coming back again. And with a vengeance!**


	7. Chapter Two B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Robbie got to his feet and approached the foreseen box. He walked slowly, surprised to see Rex resting upon the carboarded material. His hand went for the fallen puppet… his fingers grabbed the sides of Rex, and Robbie stared at the damaged puppet.

Yep…the damaged puppet… what Robbie held in his hands was the first Rex. The Rex that Tori accidentally sent into the jet fan.

Yeah, he was slightly broken… and his body was in pieces, but he was the first Rex. The Rex that his dad got him all those years ago. The second one… the one that he was only using for a couple months was still in Yerba. At least, that is what he thought where the puppet was…

"So, is that what you're going to do, Rob?" Rex asked. "Just stare at me?"

He shook his head, "But you're not real. I know that. I accept that."

"Yet… here I am. Talking to you." Rex told him. "Now, place me on your hand, and then we'll dial up some Northridge Girls. We'll get this party started."

"But I don't want any Northridge Girls." Robbie said to him. "All I want right now is not to be able to talk to you. I got over you, Rex. I finally put you down. I don't need you anymore."

"Then why am I talking to you. Why are you standing right in front of me, and staring down at me. You obviously see me as real."

Robbie growled, "But you're not." Robbie shook his head. "Tori made me see the power you had over me. She made me see just how much better I was without you. Tori Vega made me a better person."

"Then where is Tori?" Rex demanded. "If that sweet thing was so important to you, then where is she?" When Robbie didn't say anything, Rex continued, "That's right. At home. She finally got rid of you. She couldn't deal with you anymore. So, she called your parents, got them to come over, and sent you packing."

Robbie shook his head, "She wouldn't do that." He told the puppet. "Tori would never send me away. We love each other too much."

"Love, right…" Rex smirked. "More like, she used you, took comfort in something that she knew she had. And then when she got home, she ditched you when you weren't needed anymore. She got tired of you and then sent you back here. Where she wouldn't have to look at you anymore. I'm sorry, Rob. I just want to make sure you're okay."

But Robbie wouldn't hear it. Even if Rex was trying to be apologetic. He was stillt talking negatively about his Tori. Letting out a grunt, Robbie grabbed Rex and threw him across the room. He watched as Rex fell to the top of his bed. "Never say that about Tori." He stepped forward. "Tori would never say anything like that about me. She would never want to get rid of me."

"Then why am I here, Rob." Rex said, his voice slightly muffled by the mattress. "If you were so over me, and you were so in love with Tori, then why are you here? Why are you talking to you, and why did you agree to this?"

He growled, "I came here because I wanted to fix my relationship with my parents."

"No, what's going to happen is you're going to lose everything you thought you gained. You're going to be sitting at home, alone. You always feels threatened, and who will spend your nights crying and eating mayonnaise. Face it, you need me back because I'm the only one who accepted you."

"I don't need you anymore, Rex. I'm done with you."

"Keep telling yourself that." The puppet told him. "I'm sorry, Rob. But you may of 'loved' Tori. I just don't think she could care about you the way I can. We've been through allot. And I'm afraid, that Tori won't pull through. I'm just saying I'll be here for you. The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can get back to normal around here. Back to before Sherwood, back to before living with the Vegas, and back to before Tori. You'll be the 'girl' you were destined to be. And that is the way it should be."

Tears started to brim under his eyes, "It will never be that way. It will never be like that. I went through too much to go back now."

He smirked, "What? You think you went through too much? You didn't nearly die at the hands of a jet fan. And by the girl that supposedly fell in love with you."

"You didn't nearly get raped!" Robbie stormed forward. "You never almost became Yerba public property. You didn't watch your world crumble when…"

"Robbie?"

Robbie stood still. He turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw the one thing he didn't want to see. Robbie let out a breath…

"Sarah?"

Sarah Shapiro stood right in front of him, tears in her eyes. She took a step forward, "Did you almost get raped?"

"Screw almost, Sarah. Robbie almost had his…"

Robbie growled. He glanced at the fallen puppet. "Shut up, Rex…" He then turned back to his sister. His breathing finally calming down. "Sarah… I…"

She walked forward. "Did you? Did you really almost?"

Robbie sighed. He looked at the floor, ashamed of the truth. Bringing his head up, he looked at his sister, "Yes…"

And even before Robbie could say anything further, he was pulled into a hug. A fierce one. He watched as his sister rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his slender frame. Tears soaking into his shirt. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Repetitions of that phrase continued to be uttered into his chest.

Robbie just stared down at the mess of brown hair in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Hey… Hey… it's okay…"

"But… but… you… you… were…"

"Hey. I'm right here." Robbie told his sister. "I'm home. It's over…"

It was at that moment when Robbie pulled his sister gingerly toward the bed. He made sure he tossed Rex to the floor and sat down. Taking his sister with him. He just held her… "I'm here… It's over…"

She finally pulled her head up and looked at her brother. His hand came forward, and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "It's over…"

Sarah managed to take a much needed breath… "What happened, Robbie? What happened down there?"

Robbie sighed… He looked at his sister, and told her, "Well… this is where it gets interesting…"

* * *

A knock sounded lightly upon the doorframe. Crossing into the threshold was one leg. Followed by another. The owner looked across the room and smiled at an image she hadn't seen in a long time. Not since they were kids…

A smile crossed her lips as she made her way to the bed. She quietly knelt down and placed her hand on the young man's shoulder. Giving it a quick shake, she watched as his eyes soon fluttered open.

"Mom?" He asked, shocked.

She looked at her son with a smile on her face. "Hi, Robbie…" She then went to her daughter and did the same procedure. She soon opened her eyes, "Hi, Sarah… Dinner is on the table. Why don't you head downstairs, Sarah. I want to talk to your brother."

Sarah looked at her mother carefully. Turning back to face her brother, she watched as he gave her a nod. Reluctantly agreeing, Sarah pulled away from Robbie and headed for the door, finally understanding what truly happened in Yerba.

Just before she drifted to sleep, Robbie filled her in on the truth. What really happened during those two weeks, and she couldn't help but feel ashamed, hurt, and shocked. She never thought anything like that would ever happen to a person. Let alone her brother.

Finding out the truth only cememented the fact that Robbie really did go through allot. And his relationship with Tori truly did grow into a mature loving relationship. Sarah was glad that Robbie had Tori. And she could tell Tori felt love for her brother. Giving the relationship the both of the young teenagers needed. Only allowing her brother to have the strength and courage to survive nightly down in Yerba.

She never felt that close to Robbie, and she was lucky that he decided to tell her the truth. Albeit in a way he didn't want to find out, but a way regardless. And she knew that no matter what happened, Robbie would be able to come to her. She would become his outlet. Sarah had no problem with that. Her brother needed her, and she would be happy to be to fill that role…

The only thing she had to do now is able to help him if he does have another 'Rex' attack or if he had another fight with their parents.

She owed that much to him…

Giving Robbie a sad smile, she looked at him, "I'll see you downstairs, Robbie…"

Robbie nodded and watched his sister leave the two of them alone…

Rachel came to the bed and watched as her son moved gingerly down the mattress. Allowing her to take a spot by her son…

"Robbie…"

He took a breath. "Yes?"

His mother took his left hand in hers, trying to hold onto him. Give him the concern that she felt he needed. "I know… this is not what you expected." She looked around the room. "I know you wanted a clean slate. And I don't blame you wanting one." She gave him a smile. "I want one too."

"Ok…" Robbie said, uncertain…

"And I've been talking things over with your father. We want to do right by you. So, we're going to redecorate this room. Get to look like something different. Give it a new color. Get some better carpet in here. Get you some new clothes…"

He looked at her skeptically, "Really?"

She nodded, "We want you to feel at home. We want to make this right for you. And by doing this, it's like we'll be starting over. Starting fresh. And I know that you would like that."

The idea did sound tempting…

"I dunno, Mom…"

She gave him a smile. "I think this is what you need. Get rid of the old. Bring in the new."

He nodded slowly, "And by new you mean…"

"By redoing your room." She said simply. "Because you're going to need it."

He looked at her, confused. "I am?"

She gave him a smile, "Because imagine. Coming home to a new room. One where you can feel relaxed, happy, mature. Where you can be the Robbie you deserve to be. A Robbie where you could be happy with having us as your parents."

Robbie looked at her confused, "Coming home from what...?" He took a moment, unsure. "From Sherwood?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, Robbie. From Ridgeway. You're going to Private School."

Robbie just started at her.

"What?"

* * *

TBC in 2C

**Uh oh. Robbie's got problems. What's he going to do?**

**Well, that's 2B. I hope you liked it. I think this flowed really well.**

**And as long as I got you here, I want to give a shout-out. A new RORI fic has been out, and it doesn't get enough feedback. If you can, can you please check out First Ascent by Agent Taggert. It's a great read, and it deserves more feedback. It's quite good.**

**Also, if you haven't yet. Check out my response to Darkseid Alex's RORI contest. The name of the fic is Birthday Surprise. Hope you all give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off…**


	8. Chapter Two C

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Robbie Shapiro just stared at his mother. Shocked by what she just told him. He looked at his mother, surprised by her decision.

"What do you mean? I'm going to private school?"

She gave him a smile and placed a hand on his thigh, trying to give him the support that she thought he needed. "Robbie…"

But rather than listen to her, he just got to his feet, allowing his mother's hand to slip away. He turned around and looked at her, "Why can't I stay at Sherwood?"

Rachel sighed. She offered her hand again, "Please, Robbie. Come and sit."

He looked at her, his eyes gazing upon her own. "Not until you tell me what I can't stay at Sherwood."

"Well, for one thing Sarah is going there and we want you to go there too." She told him. "Getting you back, it was something that your father and I thought would never happen. And we want to give you the life that we should've given you a long time ago."

"But I'm happy at Sherwood." He told her. "The Vegas, Mamaw… they paid for my schooling. Why can't I stay?"

"Because I will not let your grandmother pay for something that we should be doing." She said to him. "And as for the Vegas…" Rachel gave him a smile. "They've done more than enough. I don't want my son to become a charity case."

And then something in him snapped. He don't know why, but at that moment, he stared down at his mother, "Then maybe you should've never treated me the way you did. Then maybe you should've done …"

She got to her feet, looking at her son. "I know Robbie…" She told him, cutting him off. "I know that we should've done allot more. But we haven't. There's no need to keep stressing about it. It happened. Now, we want to make it better. We want to make your life better. So, we're sending you with your sister to Ridgeway. Where we know that you'll get the education you deserve…"

He sighed, his breathing calming down, "But I want to stay with Tori, Mom. Tori and I… Mom, we…"

She sighed and set atop her son's bed. "Please, Robbie. Can you please sit down now?"

He nodded slowly and made his way to the bed. Taking a seat, he watched as his mother gave him a sad smile. "Robbie… your father and I… we're glad that you had Tori with you while you were in Yerba. We understand that you too bonded…"

"We did more than that, Mom." He took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He gazed at Tori's face. "We fell in love… Mom… Tori and I… we just…"

Rachel let out a sigh, "Robbie…" He looked at her finally. "What you and Tori have… we just think you're too young to find love now…"

"But I love Tori. I'm in love with her." He told her, certain.

His mother thought for a second, trying to get another avenue started. "Robbie…. lemme ask you something." He nodded. "Is Tori the first girl that you had feelings for?"

He looked at her, "Did you ever like anyone before Tori?"

Robbie thought for a second, "Well, yeah… I mean, I like allot of girls before Tori. But, that was liking… what I feel for Tori… it's more than that…"

"But did you ever try going out with any other girl? Did you ever go on dates before?"

He looked at the carpet, realizing his mother was asking some tough questions. "No…"

"Then how do you know you and Tori are in love?" She asked. "How do you know what you say you feel for her is true?" She gave him a smile, "You're missing out on allot of girls, Robbie. Tori… She's just one girl that you dated… you never dated any other girl before her…. you wouldn't know how to compare your feelings with Tori to any other girl. You don't know what love is like." She gave him a smile. "I went out with allot of men before I met your father. When we started going out, when we started… it was something that I never felt before. I didn't know what love was until I met him."

He let out a sigh, "But she's my Tori, Mom. She's…"

"I get that you think that she's your Tori…" She took his hand this time, albeit slowly. Afraid that he would pull away again. "But she's your first girlfriend. She'll always have a special place in your heart. But that's all…" She let out a breath of fresh air, happy that he didn't pull away that time. "When you go to Ridgeway. When you and your sister both go, then you'll be surrounded by new girls. Ones that you haven't met. And then you'll meet one and she'll make you feel things that Tori never allowed you to feel."

He let out a sigh, "But… I mean… Tori and I…" Robbie had a brimful of tears suddenly appearing. "We… we just… I mean… I can't…"

"Robbie, what you're feeling… what you're going through… it's normal. It just means that your beginning to realize that maybe there is more out there…"

He looked at his mother, "But I don't want anyone else…"

"You feel that way now, Robbie." She took her hand and caressed his cheek. Giving the support that he looked like he needed. "But once you get to Ridgeway… you'll see other girls. And then you'll start dating them… and that's normal…"

She watched as Robbie started to dial a number his phone. She took her hand and placed it on the Pear Phone. "Robbie… please… calling her will just make it hard…"

Robbie looked at her, "I just want to talk to her…"

She sighed, "I know you do. And I understand that you want to. But if you're going to talk to her, can't you just wait until after this weekend?" He looked at her confused. "We have your grandmother's shiva. You're going to be surrounded by family. It's not the best time right now… and if anything… I think Tori would understand that…"

Robbie sighed, and closed the phone. "Just… two days, Robbie. Just give us two days. And if you want to call Tori when you're at Ridgeway, then you can. But right now… just please… don't use your phone. For your grandma Ruth's sake."

Robbie nodded. He opened his phone and pressed the power button. It was soon turned off. "Good. Now, why don't you go wash up, and meet me down at the table. The first Shiva call is tonight. And you'll be surrounded by family. That is what you need." Robbie sighed, and gave a nod. Rachel then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you downstairs…" She got to her feet and headed out of the room, leaving a saddened Robbie Shapiro in her wake.

* * *

"Easy with the lox, Robbie."

Robbie looked up from the food table as his sister approached him. "Sorry, Sarah… It's just that…"

She gave him an apologetic smile. "I get it, Robbie."

He let out a sigh as he took a helping of lox and placed them on an already cream cheesed bagel. "When I get depressed…"

"Hey, I get it." She told him again. "This is a shiva." Sarah watched as lowered his gaze for a second; looking for the tomato slices. "You miss Tori, don't you?"

He sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

She gave him a smile. "Only because I heard what you and Mom were talking about."

"You did?" He asked, shocked.

"I am worried about you, Robbie." His sister admitted. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He sighed. "I'm doing okay, I guess…"

"Uh huh…" Sarah returned. Not believing for a second what Robbie was telling her.

The two of them left the table and made their way to a free spot by the stairwell. Robbie looked around the room, noticing allot of his relatives walking around. Either it was one of them, or it was a friend to the family. They were talking to one another, just idly discussing random matters. Some about recent memories of Grandma Ruth or just some random conversation.

Robbie also noticed the mirrors draped over by sheets. He was about to ask why when it suddenly dawned on him. When mourning for a loved one, you're not supposed to worry about appearance.

"Y'know, Ridgeway isn't that bad of a school." She told him again. When he didn't answer, she asked again, "Robbie? Hey, Earth to Robbie?"

When he didn't reply, Sarah jabbed him in the chest. "Ow…" He looked at his sister, "Why did you do that?"

"You weren't paying any attention to me." Sarah said to him. "I was just trying to tell you that Ridgeway isn't a bad school. I like it. And there are girls there…"

He looked at her, "Girls not like Tori you mean."

Sarah sighed, "Well… yeah…" She gave him a smile. "But I'll be there. You'll know me."

"It won't be the same, Sarah." He said to her, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Hey…" She smirked. "I am sitting right here, y'know…"

"I know…" Robbie told her, taking a bite of his open-face salmon sandwich. "It's just that…"

"I get it." Sarah told him. She placed an arm around him "You love her."

"Mom doesn't think so…" He told her. "She think's I'm too young…"

"She doesn't know what you went through." Sarah told him. She placed a hand on his knee. "Yeah, I know you and Tori told our parents what happened. But I know there's more to it…"

"You do?" Robbie asked.

"You don't spend three weeks with a girl, one of which at her house without developing some kind of strong emotional ties."

"So you don't think…"

"I think what you and Tori have is special." Sarah said to him. "And I'm more than willing to help you out, Big Brother. But, you gotta meet me half way. Come to Ridgeway with me. It is the reason why I am here now. The main reason being is you and the other reason is because of Grandma Ruth."

Robbie sighed, "I guess you're right."

She smiled, "Like I said, we'll work on getting you and Tori back together. But right now, just go along with mom and dad's insanity." He looked at her. "Oh, I know you think I'm right about that." Robbie smirked in response.

She got to her feet and looked at her brother. "You'll be okay. We'll get you back together, then there will be no more drama."

"Really?" He asked, skeptically.

"Well, maybe not…" She said honestly. "But it will be better for you. And that's-"

"So what's happening with this estate?" Robbie and Sarah looked up as they saw their Uncle Frank ask their Uncle Gary.

"It's being split up." He told Frank. "Everything is being separated."

"And her prized collections?" Frank asked.

"I think Aaron is getting that."

"Is that including…"

Gary nodded, "Yeah, he got the stamps."

Frank nodded, "As for the money?"

Gary looked around, noticing Robbie and Sarah by the stairs. He probably looked at Robbie a little too long and then placed an arm around Frank's. They walked away finally, trying their best to keep to themselves.

"What do you think that was about?" Robbie asked.

"I dunno…" Sarah reasoned. "But I don't think I'm liking it too much.."

Robbie sighed, "What do we do?"

His sister replied, "I dunno. But I think we should keep our eyes open."

Robbie nodded in agreement.

* * *

TBC in 2D

**Ok, well, that's 2C. One more chapter to go before we hit Chapter 3. I hope you all liked it.**

**And before I let you go, I want to say a few things. One, I want to thank Darkseid Alex. My RORI fic, Birthday Surprise came in 2nd place! Awesome! Thank you so much!**

**I also want to let people know that I finished the Everything Trilogy the other day. The last fic in the series is Everything Beautiful. It was posted yesterday, and it's a take-off of 'The Squid and the Coconut.' Or 'How Trina Got In.' I hope you all give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again for staying with this story. Hope you all liked it. Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off.**

**Please review. It's appreciated.**


	9. Chapter Two D

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two D  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

A lonely redhead sat at the foot of the steps one late Friday afternoon within the walls of Hollywood Arts.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she gazed upon the students making their ways to and from their next classes. Her brown eyes watched as they idly talked about random trivia as they continued to stroll. But as she did, she didn't make much effort to leave her spot.

The truth of the matter was that today was truly an off-setting day for the young Cat Valentine. While it was a usual start; between her brother and her parents arguing and her hiding underneath the bed, trying to block out the much drawn-out conversations, she still had the feeling that everything was worse than what it really was.

When she thought about, nothing had been the same for her. What truly started this downfall of optimism was the departure of two of her closest friends: Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega. Two people who were actually the only ones who saw Cat as someone who was not as bubbly as other people thought.

They were the two friends that actually valued her opinion when it was needed. True, her other friends did too, but Tori and Robbie were the ones who went that extra mile; and thus formed the closer friendships than any other of the Hollywood Arts friends. And when she thought about that, she couldn't help but feel more lonely.

When she thought about how everything between the group fell apart, she couldn't help but realize that Tori and Robbie were important to the whole group, and not just her.

With them gone, she noticed that the group was falling apart. Andre wasn't as focused and wasn't as committed to his craft. The songwriter truly wasn't up to par without Tori and Robbie. And while Jade was pretty content that Tori wasn't around, she still wasn't the same. It was almost as if she lost the one person who truly pushed her buttons. Yes, Robbie did push her, but without Tori, Jade didn't feel as challenged… and that was what she enjoyed. Jade enjoyed the competition, and without Tori, she wasn't acting as forceful as before.

Another factor of Jade's downfall was the break-up with Beck. Cat didn't know much about the specifics. But from what she did hear, it had something to do with Jade and Beck meeting up with Tori and Robbie during their date…

Yes, their date. The coming together of Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. Don't get her wrong, she was happy that they did find each other, and being together; trapped in Yerba, she could see how the two of them would become involved. But… truth be told, inside, she didn't like that happening. There was a part of her that wished that Tori and Robbie didn't become a couple. Simply by the fact that with them together, her chance to get involved with Robbie dissolved even before it began.

Robbie Shapiro was always one friend that she felt she could cross that line. To take the friendship and move to romance. She couldn't help but relieve all the close calls where Robbie was one step away from becoming her boyfriend. Cat always that Robbie would always be around; waiting for her call; waiting for her to wake up and ask him out on a date.

But… ever since he and Tori were trapped together in Yerba, she lost that chance, and now that that was true, she didn't know where to turn. Her friendship with Robbie (and Tori) was in jeopardy. And she didn't know how to try and fix what she, and what her friends lost.

Cat Valentine truly felt alone.

That being realized, Cat finally got to her feet and let out a sigh. She looked around her, still watching as the other students were still walking through the halls of Hollywood Arts. So, she began to tread through the sea of people herself. Only to find her way to her next class with Mrs. Yonders.

As she began to make her way to the History class she soon bumped into someone…

"Hey, watch it Cat."

Cat turned around and looked at the person she ran into. "Sorry..." She turned back around and started to make her way to the class.

"Hey…" The person she bumped into called out. She watched as Cat turned around. "What got into you?"

"Nothing…" She said, slowly.

"Cat?" She called out again.

Looking back at her, "What Jade?"

Jade looked at her, confused. "What's up with you? You're acting more chizzed out than usual." The redhead shrugged, "Ok, seriously. You're acting…"

"Yeah…"

"I dunno. Down…?"

She glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey." Jade pointed back. "You're the one that's acting all not like you."

"And you're not?" She asked.

Jade slammed the door to her locker and approached the redhead, "What do you mean by that? I'm not myself?"

"I'm not the one who broke up with Beck." She told her.

Jade glared at her, "Are you trying to tell me that you like Beck?"

"No." Cat answered back. "I'm saying that ever since Tori and Robbie left…"

"Yeah? What about them?" She asked her. "If you're saying that they forgave you too, then I'm done trying to figure out what's your deal."

"I haven't talked to them since last week." She told her. "When they practically shunned me and Andre."

"Ok, then go talk to Andre. It's obvious that only Andre would be the one that you want to talk to." Jade told her. "Seems like you two are getting close anyway."

"I'm not getting close to Andre." Cat told her. "I'm not getting close to anyone." Jade looked at her, "That's the problem, Jade. When Tori and Robbie left, it hasn't been the same. And I don't think it ever will."

"Well, good." Jade said. "Because now with them gone, the school is better." She told her, her voice low, almost as if she was trying to hide the feelings she was really feeling.

"If you think this is better, then you're wrong." Cat told her. "This is much worse. And I think that now that you and Beck aren't together anymore, you don't know how to act." Cat approached the dark haired woman. "With Robbie and Tori gone, with Beck not your boyfriend, you're truly by yourself, and you don't know how to deal."

That being said, Cat walked off, leaving a confused Jade in her wake.

* * *

Class came to an end and Cat left the class rather fast. At this point in the day, all she wanted to do was go home where she knew the only place that would calm her down was underneath her bed.

But to get there she had to walk. With her car in the shop, she couldn't really depend on her parents right now, and that only left walking as an option. Namely because she couldn't count on anyone of her friends to give her a ride.

She made her quick stop the locker and took out a few books. All she had to do was put them away, and then she could leave.

"Hey, Little Red."

Cat sighed. She wasn't in the mood right now to talk to her friend.

"Word around the school is that you yelled at Jade."

Cat closed her locker and looked upon the eyes of her friend, Andre. "We just had a disagreement." Cat told him. Her voice harsh.

"Disagreement?" He asked. "You told her to she didn't know how to deal."

"I'm not wrong, am I?" Cat questioned back.

"Cat… I…"

"And don't try to get me to calm down." She told him. "You've been off too." Andre looked at her, shocked. "You've been giving me grief. And now, you want to see and make it better? How does that work?"

"Cat, what the fudge is wrong with you?" He asked. "When have I ever given you grief?"

"You mean you don't remember yelling at me for not making sense?" She asked. "Or, how about when you claim that my eyes weren't open?"

"Cat… I…" He attempted again.

"I'm not in the mood, Andre." She announced. "I'm going home."

"So… you're bailing?" He questioned.

Cat just stared at him. Not because he wasn't having a problem with her, but because he used that question. She looked at her friend, "That's what you're asking me?"

He looked at her confused, "Well… I…"

She glared at him, "I can't believe you're asking me if I'm bailing." She took a step closer, "Robbie and Tori were right. You're not acting like a friend."

And then Cat left, leaving an equally confused Andre in her wake.

A person then watched as Cat left Andre and made her way out of the door. He shook his head, not believing what he just saw. Cat needed someone to talk to, and it was obvious it wasn't Andre or Jade. That only left one option.

Beck had to go find Cat.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 3

**Uh oh. More drama. And who thought we were done with Hollywood Arts? Honestly, who thought that? Look for more in chapter 3.**

**And remember, what follows next canonically is 'Inbound'. If you haven't read it, then do so now. After 'Inbound', chapter 3 of Rebound starts.**

**Hope you liked it. And let me tell you, this took a long time to 'write out. I hope I treated Cat alright. I'm not too sure on it. Hope I did ok. And thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter Three A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Three A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

The door flew open as a young man entered the room. He let out a groan as he made his way to his bed. Letting go of his bag, he crashed on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. A few seconds passed until he turned over and noticed his roommate sitting at his desk.

"Rough day, Shapiro?"

Robbie let out a sigh, "You wouldn't believe the half of it…" Robbie then watched as his roommate went back to his laptop. He took a moment and closed his laptop. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah." He told him simply. "Library." His roommate got to his feet and shoved his laptop in his bag. "I'll be back around dinner."

Robbie nodded, and watched his roommate head for the door. His roommate opened the door and looked back at him, "Catch ya later, Rob."

He groaned, "Later, Sam." Sam nodded and left the dorm. The only thing that Robbie saw was the back of his bag as he retreated through the door. A sticker on his bag read, 'To Melmac or Bust.' Robbie let out a sigh, and the door closed. He immediately fell back to his pillow and tried not to think of the pain that he'd been going through.

Today was the fifth day of his new life at Ridgeway. He had come here with his sister the previous Monday and she helped him get the room together. Their parents would've stayed, but their father had to get back in time for work. And while their father and mother apologized for their early departure, both Sarah and Robbie took their leave as slightly innocent. Knowing full well that even though some behaviors were trying to be changed, not all of them could. Especially within the matter of a few days.

So the Shapiros left their children to their schooling and told them that they would be in contact.

That was three days ago…

And so, Robbie hadn't heard from his parents. And while he was hoping that he would hear from them, he had to enjoy the time that was newly discovered. He was outside of his parents' reach, and that was what he wanted most of all…

Well… actually the one thing he wanted to do from the moment he got here was to call Tori. But for some strange reason, he couldn't find his phone. He had been looking for it for the last couple days, and he couldn't find it.

Robbie couldn't believe his luck. But knowing him, he could. Robbie always felt he got the worst end of the deal. And without Tori around, he didn't have anyone to help fight that. Sure, he had Sarah, but he couldn't depend on her like he could with Tori…

The sad thing was, no one could. Thinking back, he realized that him and Tori had the relationship where they were always together, that they were bound. That they were in the same cell, that they were there for one another, that they were always willing to help each other, and they were always willing to explore their love.

With Sarah?

He couldn't. He couldn't do anything with her like what he had with Tori. Don't get him wrong. He was glad that him and his sister managed to come to a place of understanding, to come to a place where if he needed something, he could count on her. He could call her up and she would be there. Sarah and him became the brother and sister that he never felt he could witness.

But he couldn't come to her like he did with Tori. He couldn't have her always be there, he couldn't always call her up and talk to her endlessly into the night. That he could connect to her emotionally and spiritually… he just couldn't…

The only person he could do that was with Tori, and he can't get in touch with her. For some reason he can't find his phone and it was beginning to get to him.

So…

He had to find some way to get Tori off his mind. Sure, he could watch the DVD again, but the more he watched it, the more pain he took. Because he was so close to having her, yet he couldn't. Tori was becoming the unattainable…

And that, he didn't like.

The only thing that could happen was that he had to get his mind off of her, and hope that his phone would come back. He was sure he brought it with him, but he just couldn't find it.

It had to show up.

Right?

Robbie sighed and turned over. He looked at the wall and gazed at the light blue paint that dried a long time ago. He noticed the chips in the wall, showing its age. This dorm was pretty old. He let out a sigh as he looked at the dull color. He turned back to his right and looked at the dorm head on. Still pretty bare from the move, but he still had the bare essentials.

He had his laptop on his desk, a few empty boxes and he had his clothes already put away. He had a few other items over laid around the room. His Pear Pad was by the far wall. The only thing that he didn't bring from his room was Rex. He didn't need to see the puppet right now, and with the way he was feeling, he could tell that Rex would have a field day with his tasteless jokes. That, he didn't need, and he knew Tori would be proud of him seeing him do that. And that, he couldn't help but smile at.

It was at that moment when he heard a knock on the door. Robbie got to his feet and looked at the door in question. "You forget your keys again, Sam?"

"I'm not Sam!"

Robbie couldn't help but smirk. "Door's open, Sarah."

The door soon opened and in walked his sister. She looked at him, "Nice to see that you decorated, Rob."

He groaned and fell on the bed. He looked around the room, "I did some…"

"You mean by moving your socks from your box to the drawer?" She asked, skeptically.

"Well, yeah…" He told her as she made her way to the desk chair. "I did more than that…"

She looked at the desk, "I see you finally gave the DVD a rest."

He let out a breath, "Sarah…"

She smirked, "Relax." She took a seat. "Sam called me. He said you were pretty out of it."

"That's putting it mildly." He said to her. "I just don't think I'm adjusting that well."

"Really?" She asked him. "Because, you seem like you're really doing well."

"Yeah…" He said slowly. "Am I that obvious?"

She replied, "Only because I know you so well."

"You do?" He asked, shocked.

"Robbie, you may be one year older than me, but I did grow up with you. I also got to see how you changed when you came home. Both the good and the bad. I think I can say that I know you."

Robbie let out a sigh, "I guess you can…"

"I can…" She told him. "And I can tell that you still haven't been able to find your phone. Your room is still looking like a mess."

Robbie looked at the dorm, especially at his side of it. "It's a man dorm…" He told her with a shrug. "

"Uh huh…" She told him. "Then why is Sam's side looking put together?"

"Um…" He thought for a second. "I'm Robbie 'The Tool Man' Shapiro, and this is how a teenage man likes to keep his room."

"This isn't 'Home Improvement,' Robbie." She said to him with a grin. "But what I can tell you is that I did talk to Mom and Dad."

"And?" He asked, confused. Not getting where she was going.

"They think you packed your phone and you just can't find it." She said as she got off the chair and made her way to the bed. She watched as he made room for her. Taking a seat, she added, "They'll look for it at the house, but they think you brought it with you."

"I hope I did…" He told her. His eyes scanning the dorm. "Other than phone news… anything else from dear old mom and dad."

"Well…" She began. "It looks like Dad got a raise."

His eyes widened, "He did?"

"Yeah…" She answered. "Seems that extra work he did over the weekend really pushed it over the edge. He's now the assistant manager."

"Wow…" Robbie said, amazed. "He's been gunning for that a long time."

"Ain't that the truth?" She said, knowing he was right. "He may not like being an accountant, but he knows how to do it."

"Yeah, I guess he does…" Robbie reasoned. Waiting for his sister to say something, he added after a few moments. "Other than Dad news, what else is going on?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Rob. It's been a few days, and I wanted to know how you felt about the school."

He thought for a moment, "I guess it's okay. I'm not totally hating it, but…"

"You're just wishing it was Sherwood…" She told him, half-guessing.

He let out a breath, "Yeah…"

"Robbie, I am trying to help you here. I want to get you back together with Tori, I do. I just want you to give this school more of a chance. I mean, you could join the 'Knights of the Dinner Table.' Or something… there are clubs. Maybe even do a reformed version of 'Robertazzi.' Just make sure you don't tell the stories that don't need to be told."

He half snorted. "I need to have some friends first before I can try to do that."

"Well… you got me, and you got Sam. But, just make sure if you do, you don't tie us into it. Just because it is your sister, and because it is Sam Reese. You don't want to get his cousin involved."

"I don't?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. His uncle is pretty rich. And if he needs to get you with a law suit, he can…" Sarah told him.

"I wouldn't do that…" He told her. He smirked. "I already had issues with that type of thing before." He paused for a moment. "I don't think anyone wants to see my chest again." She gave him a look. "Well, other than Tori…"

"Right…"

She was about to say something when a sudden beeping sound was heard. Sarah looked at her brother, "I think you just got an e-mail."

Robbie got to his feet and made his way to the laptop. He pressed a button and the desktop came back on. Going to his e-mail, he read the sender name. 'Infeld Daniels.'

"Who's it from?" Sarah asked.

Robbie looked at her. "Um… it's Grandma Ruth's Law Firm." He opened it and scanned through the letter. He looked at her, "They want to meet me for an inheritance."

She looked at him, "Well, what's it say?"

* * *

TBC in 3B

**Uh Oh. Now, we're in trouble. Something's afoot. Find out in chapter 3b. And yes, I know Tori isn't in right now, but don't worry, RORI is coming. Soon too.**

**Also, there are quite a few cameos in this chapter. Just like before, some are obvious. Some aren't. See if you can find them.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Thank you all for staying with this series, and I am glad that you are enjoying it. It means allot to me.**

**And please, if you can send a review, I'd appreciate it.**

**Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off…**


	11. Chapter Three B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 3B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

I also want to thank specifically Vegakeep and Cenobite829 for their help with this chapter.

* * *

"Can I have your phone?" Robbie asked his sister after he read the e-mail.

"You calling Mom and Dad?" She asked, still shocked from what she just read.

"Yeah, I want to ask them about 'Infeld Daniels.'" She nodded and he started to dial the number. It rang a few times and was then picked up.

"Hi, Sarah." His mother greeted.

"It's me, Mom." He told her.

"O-oh, hi Robbie." She adjusted. "We haven't found your phone yet."

He sighed. Robbie wanted to get his phone back, but this took more pressing matters. "Actually, I want to talk to you about something. Is Dad there?"

Robbie soon heard the other phone being picked up, "Yes, Robbie?"

Robbie actually chuckled slight, "I just…" He made his way to do the laptop. "I just got this e-mail from 'Infeld Daniels'…"

"Good…" Paul said in relief…

Robbie looked at his sister, confused. "Good?"

"Your father is just glad to hear from you." Rachel tried to cover.

"Uh huh…" He said, perplexed. "Anyway, I'm supposed to meet this…" He looked at the screen again. "Aaron Masters? He was Grandma's Ruth lawyer. It's about…

"Your-" His Dad started.

"Paul…" Rachel warned.

"Dad…?" Robbie asked. "My what? What are you asking about?"

Rachel sighed, "Your inheritance." She told him, finally.

"My inheritance?" Robbie asked, shocked. "How did you know about me getting an inheritance?"

"Why did you have to say that, Rachel?" He heard his dad ask.

And then it sunk home. Then it all made sense. Anger started to rise in his voice. He grabbed the back of the chair, gripping the wood tightly.

"So, what? You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

And that was when he heard it. That was he found out the truth. Between everything that had been going on, from the moment both Paul and Rachel re-entered his life until the moment he was using his sister's phone. This is where it all leading too?

"Robbie, it's not what you think." His mother urged into the phone.

Robbie turned around in disgust. He shook his head, and looked at his bed where his sister was staring at him. "What do you mean it's not what I think?" Robbie asked, upset. "Did you or did you not come and get me because you needed me to get my inheritance and sign it over to you?"

"Of course not." Paul told him, using another phone from their house.

"We are trying to make things right between us, Robbie." Rachel reminded him. "That is what we want from you."

"Right." He told her, not believing it one bit. "I'm sorry. What is this? A month ago?" He yelled into phone. "You expect me to believe that you're doing this for my own benefit?"

"We're doing this because we want to make things right." Rachel answered. "We're doing this because we need the money."

He turned around in frustration. "What do you mean you need the money?" He asked, still yelling. "Don't you have money stashed away for me?" He took a moment. "My college fund?"

When he didn't get a response, he pushed the question further. "I still have my college fund, right?"

He could hear the sigh of disgust over the line. "What happened?"

"We needed the money." His father explained. "Your grandmother…"

He pulled the phone off his ear and yelled into the receiver. "Don't you dare bring Grandma Ruth into this!" He brought the phone back to his ear. Tears started to brim his eyes. "Don't you dare..."

"Robbie…" Rachel began. "We used your money…"

Robbie let go a breath, "If you expect any understanding, you better give me the truth. Both of you. Why is my college money gone?"

When he didn't get an answer, he added, "I'm waiting!"

"Son…" Paul tried.

"Don't you dare call me 'Son.'" Robbie yelled. "Don't you dare lie to me! Why is my college money gone? And don't say because you needed it for Grandma Ruth."

"Robert." He attempted again. "We took the money..."

"And?" Robbie asked, further.

"And…" Rachel stalled.

He looked at his sister, watching him with concerned eyes. He couldn't help but get a slight smile due to his sister's concern. "And what…?"

"And…"

Robbie took a breath, "You flushed it down the toilet, didn't you?" He turned around. "You thought 'Hey, we don't have a son anymore. Let's go gamble it away, or'…" He shook his head, "'Or… let's go on vacation. Spend the money and you don't lose a damn penny. He's down in a foreign country, imprisoned, and he's never coming back.'"

"It's not like that at all." His mother told him.

"Then what is it?" He demanded. "Why do you want me to sign over my money? The money Grandma Ruth set aside for me!"

"Rachel…" Robbie heard from her husband.

"I have to tell him." She said to him.

"Tell me what?" He exclaimed.

"Robbie…" She told him.

"Rachel…" Her husband warned.

When she didn't say anything, he asked his father. "What don't you want your wife to tell me?"

When he didn't respond, he shook his head. "I was a damn fool to go back with you. I was a damn idiot! I should've stayed with the Vegas! I should've stayed with Tori!"

"You are not staying with that Latina Slut!" His father growled.

Robbie's eyes went wide. Venom soaked into his voice. "DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY TORI THAT WAY!" He yelled, "Tori is the one person who…" He noted his sister standing beside him, shocked. Tears brimming her eyes. "Y'know what! We're done!"

"Robbie!" Rachel pleaded.

"I'm signing those papers, Rachel. I'm signing them, Paul. Then I'm taking Sarah, and we're gone. You hear me! We're done! I'll get emancipated and I'll take Sarah in. You won't be able to talk to us again! And if you think I don't know how to do this, I can get Tori's dad to help us!"

"Listen…" Paul growled.

"Why?" He yelled. "Why should I listen!"

"We get that money because we know what you and she did!" Paul declared. "We know you two fucked, and we know what she wants to do! She wants you to knock her up and then take the money, and keep it to herself!"

Robbie yelled, "TORI IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"How do you know!" He yelled.

For the first time, Robbie was silent.

"How do you know?" Paul repeated.

Robbie looked at his sister and then looked out the window. "I know because Tori and I already went through a pregnancy scare!"

"You what?" His mother cried.

"We almost had a kid!" He told them. "I almost became a father and she almost became a mother! Yes, we slept together in Yerba, and we lucked out. Oh my God, did we luck out! Tori was there, 'Dad.' Tori was there, 'Mom.' We comforted each other, we listened to each other, and when I was damn close to being raped Tori came to me because she chose to. She chose to be with me because she wanted me! She wanted me, Robbie Shapiro, the one man… yes, I said MAN who saw her as someone that she could be with! As someone who knew would never do anything to harm her, who would do anything to help her! So, don't you dare say that she came to me, had sex with me just to get money!"

"Robbie…" He looked at his sister who spoke for the first time.

Robbie let out a sigh and then returned to the phone, "And if you think that when Tori found out that our Grandma Ruth died that she wanted to screw me, that she wanted a kid so she knew she would have some say in my money, then you got another thing wrong! Tori would never do that."

When he said that, he had to let out a breath, he glanced into the mirror above his desk, "I don't care that you used my money for whatever the hell you wanted, that money is gone. But I am going to take Grandma Ruth's money, get a place to live, take Sarah with me, and get the hell away from you!"

When they didn't say anything, Robbie said one word into the phone.

"Goodbye!"

Robbie hung up the phone.

* * *

TBC in 3C

**Wow. That was intense. I didn't think I would go this way with this chapter, but I had to get Robbie and Sarah out of there. Once I started writing I couldn't stop.**

**And yes, this brings RORI one step closer to coming back.**

**Now, I think it's safe to say being in a cell with Tori during Yerba was a very good thing for them, huh?**

**I hope you liked this. I had a great time writing it.**

**Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off.**

**Please, review. I'd appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter Three C

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 3C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Well, I guess that's that."

Robbie said to himself and his sister. He took the phone, turned it off and offered it back to her. He let out a breath, and slowly made his way back to the bed. Slumping down, he was soon joined by his sister.

"I guess…" He said slowly, "I guess… we're on our own…" He looked at his sister who had sad eyes staring back at him, "You okay with that?"

When she heard him say that, she already saw his recent strength receding in his eyes. Almost as if reality was beginning to set in.

"Yeah… I think I am."

He looked at her, confused "You are?"

She glanced at her brother, looking at his shocked face. She let out a sigh, "Robbie…" Giving him a smile, she added, "I know that mom and dad have given you a hard time, and I know you think they thought the world of me."

He shrugged, "Well… yeah. I mean, they wanted a girl, they had me, got upset, tried again, and had you."

Sarah took his hand and held it. "It wasn't a picnic for me either. Yeah, I mean I got the 'daughter' that they wanted, but they didn't get the daughter they wanted…"

Robbie looked at her, confused. "I don't understand."

Sarah thought for a second. And with everything that had just happened, between the moment he came back to the moment where he was sitting beside on her bed, he had the right to know what was really going on between her and their parents.

"I know they viewed you as a disappointment." He let out a sigh after he heard that, "But they viewed me as one too."

"How?"

She let out a breath, "Robbie, Mom wanted me to be the girl that she wanted to be growing up. She wanted me to have the life that she couldn't have. She wanted the popular life. She wanted to be the cheerleader, she wanted to be the prom queen, she wanted to be…"

He looked at her, shocked, "Mom wanted that?"

"Yeah…" She told him with a sigh.

He gave her a confused look, "Mom never seemed to be cheerleader type…"

"And that's why she wanted me. She wanted me to have the life she couldn't have. Y'know, try to live her life through me."

"Wow…" He said simply. "I never knew."

Sarah shrugged, "I never told you." She chuckled slightly, "I never told anyone. I mean, yeah, Mom and Dad knew I didn't like having that hang over my head, but…"

Robbie shook his head, "I hate them even more now…"

"Right with you there." Sarah told him. Looking back at her brother, she told him, "But think of it this way. We no longer have to listen to them, rigiht? We can have a life where we can be happy."

Robbie smiled suddenly, "I guess we can…"

"Yeah… You get to be back with Tori, and I get to have a life where I don't have to please our parents anymore."

He confirmed, "We don't have to have a life…"

"Right." She told him. A sudden moment occurred when something hit her. "But we don't know what we have to do, do we?"

He grinned, "That's where Tori's dad comes in." She gave him a confused look. "Tori's dad's a cop. He knows what we have to do in order to go through something like this..."

"You think so?"

Robbie nodded his head, "Yeah, I think I do." He shook his head when he uttered those words. "The only thing though is that I don't know if I blew it."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Blew it?"

Robbie let out a breath, "Sarah, I had it all…" He got to his feet and made his way to his desk. Picking up a photorgraph, he made his way back to the bed. Sitting down, he looked upon the picture. It was the one that he had with Tori, taken just before their first real date… well, failed date.

"I had the love of my life, I was in a house with people who respected me… and even called me their son." Sarah's eyes widened, "We shared a bed together… well, Tori and I did. We were so close." Tears started to brim his eyes…

"Robbie…"

He looked at her, "Sarah, I had it all. And then Mom and Dad come by, give me the life that I thought I wanted… that I thought would make me happy. And then I lost it. I let it fall through my fingers, and now it's gone…" Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. "And of course it had to happen to me. Just when things were getting good, I lost it…" He took his finger and traced over Tori's cheek. "And it might not come back."

Sarah shook her head. She pushed herself closer to her brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Robbie, don't do this to yourself. Please…"

"Sarah, I…"

She looked at him, "Robbie, you're human. People make mistakes. And this is one you made." She gave him a smile. "I saw your DVD, remember. I saw Tori confess her love to you. Trust me, she won't give up on you." She took her phone and passed it to him, "Tell you what. Call Tori and see how wrong you are."

Robbie looked at the phone in her hand. Taking it gently, he flipped it open and dialed the number that he so wanted to call from the moment he first got back to this house. Placing it to his ear, he soon received a message that he dreaded would appear.

'I'm sorry. The phone number you dialed is no longer in service. Please, hang up and try your call again. If this is not the number you have reached, please call your cellphone provider for further assistance.

He groaned and flipped the phone; shutting it off. "She's not answering."

"Then call the Vegas. Let them know what's going on."

Robbie nodded, and opened the phone. He then dialed the number, not knowing what to say to the family that he might of turned away.

* * *

A door to a trailer opened that following afternoon. As a hand ushered the entrance open, a familiar redhead entered the vehicle. A sigh escaped her lips as she entered the trailer.

Making her way inside, the young woman turned around and welcomed the sight of her host.

"Ok, Beck… why you want to talk to me?"

Beck Oliver looked at the annoyed Cat Valentine. "Why are we here?"

Beck closed the door and stepped inside. He passed over his friend and made his way to his familiar corner. Folding his arms, he looked at the ill-tempered redhead.

"Because, Cat. I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Cat asked, returning slightly to her usual behavior.

"I don't know, Cat." He told her. "Why are you in a mood all of a sudden? I mean, I get everything at the school is upside down, and I know it's not helping your cause. So, I got to ask you, Cat, what's bothering you?"

Her eyes narrowed, as her demeanor started to return, "Why do you care?"

Beck got to his feet and made his way to the distraught young Cat. "I care because unlike Jade and Andre for some reason, I want to fix this. I want us to return to what we used to be."

"You mean before or after you broke up with Jade." Cat accused.

He let out a sigh, "Cat…" Normally he wouldn't be willing to talk about his past, but when it concerned a friend, especially one that was once close to him and the others, he knew being honest was the best thing. Especially when being honest was what restored the friendship he had with Tori and Robbie.

"Jade broke up with me."

She looked at him, confused. "She broke up with you?" Cat didn't think that would be the case. For some strange reason, she always felt Beck would be the one to do the dumping. Partly because Beck was always Beck, calm, cool, easy going. He protected his friends, and rarely got into any fights outside of the usual Jade argument.

"Pretty much." He said, a breath escaping his lips. "It did go out that way."

"W-w-what happened?" She asked her friend. Finally allowing the anger she had dissolve.

Beck shrugged, "We ran into Tori and Robbie at Maestro's. Unfortunately Jade and they got into an argument, and when the manager had the fight brake up, he threw us out. I went after them to see if they were okay, and when Jade joined us, she found out that Robbie and Tori forgave me. So, rather than trying to reason with her, she wouldn't hear me and left."

Cat looked at him, her anger no longer an issue. "Why didn't you go after her?"

He glanced at her, "Honestly?" She nodded. "Well, I saw the way Tori and Robbie were acting, Cat. I saw how well they worked together, and how close they were. It's obvious that they love each other. And when they asked me if I was going to be okay, I told them I go to Jade later. But when they left that night, it got me to thinking. Why wasn't I like that with Jade."

She showed a confused look, "Like what?"

"Just happy." He told her. "So many times Jade and I would be arguing. It went to the point of even text yelling. And… when I looked at Robbie and Tori…" He shrugged, "I just saw how perfect they were together. They were there for each other, and it's obvious that Yerba really changed them. And dare I say, I think for the better."

"Wow... doggy." Cat said, her voice low. "So Tori and Robbie really are…"

"Yeah… pretty much." He told her. Making his way to the bed, he took a seat. He patted the mattress next to him. He then watched as his friend made his way over. "And we really did hurt them, Cat. I mean, we really did…"

Cat nodded, finally taking in what Beck was saying. "It was a shock when they forgave me, Cat. It was something that I knew I couldn't take advantage of."

She nodded again, "And that's why you went after them…"

"Yeah…" He told her. "I lost them once, Cat. I don't want to lose them again."

When Beck said those words, it really allowed Cat to really take a moment and think about what really was happening in her life.

Beck was about to open his mouth when he heard his pear phone go off. He took out his phone and looked at the caller name. The letter of 'Sarah Shapiro' flashed on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Beck, it's Robbie. I need you to come get me."

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4

**And there we go. Coming next chapter, the return of RORI! Finally! Hope you all liked this chapter. I think it came out really well. And I hope you take the moment to send a review. I'd really appreciate it. And let me say to you all, you guys are the best! Thank you all for staying with this story! I'm so happy you're staying with it.**

**As long as I got you here, I do want to give a shout out to a few new RORI writers. All of which are great and deserve more love. First, there is Olomach. Currently, the writer has two RORI fics out, but they are both great. So please, go check out: Born and First Glance. Great reads if I say so myself.**

**Second, there is the Touch Series by XAuhoraAtraX. It's a pretty simple fic idea, and it's well done. Please, go check it out. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter, and stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Return of RORI!**


	13. Chapter Four A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 4A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

A hand found the one door that he knew would lead him to the room where he so desired to be at that moment. He couldn't help but feel his hand shaking as his fingers grasped the copper handle. Taking a breath, he took a moment to compose himself… knowing that behind this door was the one person he couldn't wait to see again…

Again…

And as he thought about the notion of 'again,' he couldn't help but get the feeling that behind this door could be a trap. That he knew because of all his hopes and desires, he couldn't shake the thought that it would be a let-down. That, he would come in and not see her, and be able to welcome her image once more…

Life already gave him the shaft too many times, and he could only believe that at that moment, he would open that door, and a mirage would face him. That maybe his mind would pay a trick on him, and he would see someone that wasn't there…

And when he thought that, he couldn't help but the image of Tori's issues… His eyes sank when thought about Tori's issue… He had been so focused on getting back to her, that he failed to remember just how much pain she might be in. Her parents already told him that the reason why Tori was at PCA was because she needed the help. To get over her problems… and in a way that didn't include him…

His eyes widened in fear, thinking that maybe he wasn't needed anymore. That maybe Tori did get the help she needed, and he wasn't the one thing that would keep her calm, that would keep her sane, that would keep her happy. Fear started to circulate through him, already picturing the worse scenario that might happen behind this door…

But as he looked at the door, he got the sudden memory of what Sarah said. Of what she said about the DVD, and how much Tori really did love him. That an emotion like that wouldn't disappear in a weeks' time…

Would it?

He shook his head. This is not what he needed. Robbie didn't need to overthink this. All he needed to do was open that door. Open it and there he would find Tori Vega. A girl that his heart pleaded for, a girl who saw him at his worst and didn't run away from him, a girl who…

"This is stupid…" He told himself. "It's Tori for God's sake…" Taking his hand again, he twirled the handle and pressed the door forward. He slowly pushed the door forward and opened it slowly. As it reached its limit, Robbie walked into the room. Turning back, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Taking a breath, he turned around and saw the room was pretty vacant… it was full of the usual dorm necessities, but vacant nevertheless… well, outside of the numerous test tubes decorating the room.

He took a step closer and found a vial of green liquid within one of them… "Hope you're not mutagen…" He smirked, and placed the beaker back. Turning around, he saw Tori finally… only resting on her bed. Her head nestled into a pillow and her body laying limply upon the mattress. He couldn't help but smile at the simple image… at the simple, warm, loving image…

…and as he looked at her, he couldn't help but form a smile on his face. He slowly made his way to her, trying his best not to disturb her. Hoping he could just watch her, admire her, take in all that he lost…

"Where's my Robbie…?" She whispered to herself.

His eyes widened when he heard her say that.

Was she wake?

He took a step closer to her, "Tori?"

"Robbie doesn't want you…" She whispered.

He looked at her confused, "You think I don't want you…?"

She shivered slightly and whispered… "Why would he stay with a nutcase?"

Robbie looked at her, and brought his hand closer to her. His fingers lean into touch her cheek, trying his best to comfort her, hoping that his touch would be the thing that would break her out of this slumbering funk… He took his hand and started to lean into her cheek…

As his palm reached her caramel skin, her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him, seeing his brown pools staring back at her through her eyelashes. She laid still, not knowing if what she was seeing was true or not. It would be so easy to see another incarnation of the love of her life in front of her. Especially because they hadn't been in touch for just over a week.

"Tori, you awake?"

His simple words were both warm, inviting, cruel, and painful. Never have three words meant so much to her…

Robbie turned around and found a chair in front of a desk. Taking it over to her, he placed it right in front of the bed, taking a seat in front of her…

"Tori, it's me… It's Robbie…" Getting to his feet, he took his hand and went for her cheek again. Trying his best to caress her, comfort her, and be the cocoon that she lacked. "Please Darling… It's me. I'm not Jade. I'm not Cat. I'm not Rex. I'm just Robbie." He found an open spot on the bed. Sitting down, he kept his eyes on her, afraid to take his eyes away… hoping that his presence wouldn't put her into another attack.

Tori fully opened her eyes, afraid to move from her spot. Trying her best to remain as still as possible, and not give 'him' the satisfaction of scaring her. "How do I know it's really you?"

Robbie smiled. "Can you let me test a theory, Baby?" She looked back at him, "I might know something that you won't know about. If I say something that you don't know, then how see me as fake?"

"You could be lying." She told him. "'Jade' would say anything to prove that I was crazy…"

Robbie sighed… Tori was right. 'Jade' would do that. He looked at her, and thought of something. "Sarah found the sextape."

Her eyes widened and she sprinted up. She looked at him, his eyes having that innocent look in his eyes. "She watched it just until you were about to…"

"Robbie?" She asked, shocked. "You're here, right?"

"Yes… I am here." He told her. "I'm sitting right next to you. We're at PCA. Beck drove me and Sarah here. I talked to your parents, and they told me where you were."

She shook her head… "But… you went back home, to your parents."

"Fuck my parents."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm divorcing from them." He told her, simply. "I'm done. I took Sarah, and we left. We're done."

"You're done?" She asked, confused. "As in…"

"As in no longer living with Paul and Rachel Shapiro. As in orphans… As in 'homeless' technically. As in gone… and no longer coming back. I'm done. I'm over. I'm comput.. I'm finite… I'm…"

"Ok, you're Robbie…" Tori admitted. "Only Robbie Shapiro would put himself down so much."

He smirked, "I'm trying to cut down, honest." Robbie said with a grin. "I had a long talk with Sarah about this…" Tori gave him a look, "Not as extensive as yours… but still… it was a talk…"

"Uh huh…" Tori said, uncertain. "But your back? Like really?"

He shrugged, "Not really…"

She pouted, "Why not?"

"I'm not a student, Tori." He told her. "Your parents are working on a way to get me in, but other than that, I'm just visiting…"

She sighed, "Well, I guess that's something…"

"It's better than not coming here." He told her honestly. Robbie repositioned himself until he looked at her, head on. "The only reason I couldn't get in touch with you until now is because I couldn't find my phone. I still don't have it either…"

She moved to the right and opened her dresser drawer. Going inside, she pulled out her pear phone. Tori showed it to him, "Mine's broken…"

He looked at her, "What happened?"

Tori shrugged, she looked at him, "I threw it at the wall…"

He glanced back at her, "You threw it at the wall…"

"Yeah…" Tori reasoned. "'Jade' was here and she was being her usual self… she got me pissed, and I threw it at her. It got rid of her, but I lost the phone in the process…"

Robbie nodded, "That would explain why I couldn't reach you…" Robbie sighed… He took his hand and went for Tori's. Taking it in his, he said to her, "Tori, this whole week has been the worse week of my life. Leaving you, leaving your parents, finding out my Grandma Ruth died, seeing Rex again…" Tori showed a confused look. "The first Rex. The one that you 'killed.'" Tori winced. Robbie continued, "finding out my dad is a bigot… finding out my mom tried to make my sister too much like something she didn't want to be…"

Tori looked at him, shocked. "What happened?"

Robbie sighed, he shook his head, "Too much happened. Too much pain, too much anger, too much drama…" He left her hand and went for her cheeks… Taking his other hand, he framed her face. "The only good thing about this week was that my sister and I truly connected. In ways that I didn't think we would ever…" He gave her a smile. "But all I want to do right now is kiss you…"

Tori felt his breath as he approached her. And as he was about to press his lips against hers, she retreated…

"Tori? Why'd you pull away?" He asked, hurt.

She looked at him, shocked. "I… I… dunno…"

"You don't know?" Robbie asked.

Tori shook her head. "Here…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. "Try again…" She licked her lips in anticipation.

Robbie nodded, "No problem here…" He then leaned in again and tried to kiss her. His lips were mere centimeters away. And she retreated again. "Do you not want to kiss me?"

"Of course I want to kiss you." Tori told him honestly. "I practically begging for it."

"Then why the retreating?" He asked, hurt.

"Robbie, I dunno…" She told him.

"You don't know…" Robbie whispered.

"No, I don't…" Tori reasoned. "I have you finally back, Robbie. Why would I want to pull away from you?"

Robbie retreated this time. He shook his head, and looked at her, "Maybe because you moved passed us…" He got to his feet and looked at her. "I've been gone so long that…"

"Robbie… C'mon…" Tori told him as she got to her feet. "Please. I love you. I've always been in love with you. Ever since Yerba…"

He sighed… "Right… Yerba…" Robbie looked at her, tears brimming his eyes. "All this time… it was because of Yerba. We've been together so long that when we pulled away…"

"Robbie!" Tori yelled. "Don't ever think that!" She approached him. "I love you."

He looked at her, not believing her. "You may think you love me, but your lips don't…"

"Robbie…" She made her way to him. Taking her hands, she wanted to press him to the wall and force a kiss on him. "I want to kiss you…"

He sighed, "I don't think you do…" Robbie turned around and went for the door. He opened it and looked back at her, "I do love you, Tori. Please, know that." And even before he could get a response, he left. Closing the door behind him.

"I love you too…" She said halfway to herself and to him. Letting out a breath, she made her way back to the bed, pulled herself into a ball, and started to cry.

* * *

TBC in 4B

**Ok, well. Wow. That's the start of the RORI. Sorry it isn't all RORI love, but I had to set up a plot for this chapter. I hope you liked it. And thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Oh, and before you go. I recently got a private message from Riotstarter1214. Apparently, his account got pulled from the site, and he wanted me to let you know. So, we wrote this up to let you know what was going on.**

**'It has just come to my attention that a fellow victorious writer has come to the point where they lost their account. His account no longer is available and he would like to get the people behind this site to allow him to come back. So please, can you send an e-mail to the site asking for his return. He would appreciate it.'**

**So, if you can help him, it's appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off. Hope you like 4B. Soon to come out in a few days.**


	14. Chapter Four B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 4B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

**We officially start the Zoey 101 crossover action! I hope you like this, and please, let me know if I handled the characters right. As for where this falls timelinewise with Zoey 101, this happens after 'Chasing Zoey.' So, all relationships are canon as far as the show went. That's not to say it won't change now, lol. Fun times ahead!**

* * *

What was wrong with her?

Tori just kept herself into the ball and allowed her tears to flow. She finally had her Robbie Shapiro back in her arms and he tried to kiss her. Oh God, he tried to kiss her, and she retreated. Why? Why would she ever do that? She loved him with all her heart. She had no doubt in her mind that she didn't. They had the type of relationship where they were always together, always loving, always gentle... Where they knew things about each other that no one else would ever know.

Why didn't she want to kiss him?

Why didn't she want his velvety lips pressed against hers, his thin yet wondrous lips, the kind of lips that she could gaze at until no end.

Why couldn't she?

This wasn't what she was expecting would happen if she ever had him again. She thought she would always want to kiss him, always want to hold him, and always want to make love with him. Why was this so hard? What was wrong with her? What was going on?

This was not she was expecting.

Tears continued to pool out of her eyes as she buried her face into her pillow. Wishing her pillow was an actual replacement for the cocoon that Robbie could only provide her… sadly though, that wasn't working. Her pillow couldn't provide the comfort that she desperately needed right now…

And what made it worse was that she was so close to having him back. So close to have his arms wrap around her, so close to have her head rest on his chest, so close to having her breasts heaved against him… she was just so close…

…And now she wasn't. Now, she wasn't because for some bizarre reasoning, she retreated. She pulled away when his lips were so close to her own. To the point that she smelled his breath, felt his warmth, heard his heart beating; beating faster too.

What was wrong with her?

Dammit!

Why couldn't she kiss him?

Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking, she could feel herself ache…

She shouldn't be feeling this way…

Not to Robbie Shapiro. Never to her Robbie.

It was then when she heard the door being pushed open. Her eyes widened. She turned to the door and watched as a person starting to come inside.

"Robbie?"

"No. Sorry." The person said as she closed the door. She looked down at the crying girl upon her bed. "I know you're trying to sleep. I just need to get Herman and I need to get the sulfuric acid." As she made her way to her test tubes, she turned back to the bed where she saw Tori crying "Oh my God. What happened?"

Tori took her head and wiped the tears away with the back of it. "Robbie's back." And then something snapped in her mind, "Did you just say surlfuric acid?" She nodded, "Isn't that dangerous, Quinn?"

Quinn Pensky smiled, "Not with what I'm going to do with it." She then walked over to her bed and pulled out her terrarium "Awe… look… Herman's sleeping."

She looked at the unmoving tarantula. "Should I be worried?" Tori asked, confused.

"Not unless you plan on being in this room much longer." She saw the worried look, "Relax, I'm not going to do anything while you're here. I'm going to…" And that's when she saw the tears in Tori's eyes. "Wait. Did you just say Robbie's here?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's great, right? That's what you wanted." She said as she approached her roommate.

"I thought I did…" Tori whispered. "Oh my God. I thought I did. I wanted him back so badly."

"Then why are you crying?" She asked as she sat down on her bean bag chair.

"Robbie tried to kiss me, Quinn. We were about to kiss and I pulled away."

Quinn got up from her beanbag chair and made her way to the bed, she watched as Tori pulled into a sitting position and took a seat beside her, "You pulled away?"

"Yeah…" Tori answered with a sigh.

She looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't know!" Tori groaned. She took the pillow and placed in on her lap, she buried her face within it.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Quinn asked.

Tori pulled out of the pillow. She looked at Qunn, "I just don't know. I mean, Robbie was right here. We were talking, having a good conversation. He leans into kiss me and I pull away. It happened twice. And then he left, saying that he loves me and then I came back here and started to cry."

Quinn nodded, taking in her new friend's behavior.

"You're really broken up about this, aren't you?" She asked, seeing Tori's emotions upon her face.

Tori nodded, "This isn't some random boyfriend thing." She looked at Quinn, "It would be like if you and Logan were about to kiss and then you pulled away. How would you deal with this?"

"Well…"

"Actually… I don't think I should ask you this."

Quinn looked at her, hurt. "Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that you might suggest one of your 'Quinnventions,' and Robbie might end up getting two heads or something."

She gave Tori a glare, "I would never do that!" Tori gave her a look, and Quinn pointed out, "I would need the okay from the…"

"You are not harming my boyfriend!" Tori growled.

She turned to Tori, "I'm not going to do anything to Robbie. Relax."

"Promise?" Tori asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I promise. I, Quinn Pensky, will not do anything to Robbie Shapiro."

Tori sighed, "Good." But then she looked at the carpet, "But that doesn't leave me with any idea on what to do about what happened?"

Quinn asked… "You don't know what to do Robbie you mean."

"Right." Tori reasoned. "All I want to know is why did I retreat?"

Quinn glanced at her, not knowing how to help her. This was something she never really dealt with. And while she usually tried to find answers scientifically, she knew Tori wouldn't want anything to happen to her. To be honest, the thing actually probably didn't deserve a scientific response. Tori's problem seem to be coming from a behavior, and when that is where it might be coming from, then…

"Oh!"

Tori looked at her, "What?"

"I might have something. What might be happening to you is a subconscious response."

"A what?"

"Subconscious response. Meaning, your mind is doing something without you knowing. And in this case, it's telling you to not kiss Robbie."

Tori gave her a glance, "Then how do I tell my mind it's okay to kiss him. That, and why am I doing it in the first place?"

Quinn smiled, "For that, we're going to need to use hypnosis."

"What?"

* * *

Robbie Shapiro left Tori behind and he made his way slowly down the hall. He didn't know what to do, but all he could think about was Tori and how she retreated. How she left his kissing attempts, and that scared him…

It left him uncertain, and it left him confused.

Why would she do that?

Did she still love him?

Did she still want to be with him?

He let out a sigh as he reached the common room for the building. Finding an empty seat, he slumped down. His mind still focused on what just transpired, and while he did wonder if Tori still did have feelings for him, he knew she did. She had to. They spent too much time together, and spent too much work on their relationship for it not just fall apart like this.

Especially over a simple act of kiss retreating.

He shook his head and then looked at the common room in front of him. It was rather big and it had allot of kids within the room. There was a big tv by the wall, and allot of them were watching it. Not to mention there were others just talking or doing homework by an open table or…

And that's when his eyes widened. He got to his feet and made his way across the room by a lone girl talking to some guy.

"Man, you work fast, don't you?" He asked the girl, shocked. Robbie looked at her, and then asked, "How did you get here so fast anyway? And what's with the clothing change?"

She turned around, and looked at a kid she never saw before. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

He glared at her, "Are you really going to try and joke about this, Tori? I mean, I just left you like…" He looked at his watch. "Two minutes ago."

She groaned, "I'm not Tori. God, how many times has this happened? Tori starts school here a week ago, and now everyone thinks I'm her!"

"You're not Tori?" He asked, confused.

"Nope." She answered.

"You look like her." He said simply. Robbie looked at her from head to toe, "I mean, you got the same cheekbones, same height... same... size..." He finished up, looking at her chest.

"Hey…" She interjected. "Eyes, up here." Robbie snapped his head up from her chest. "My name's Lola."

"Lola?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, and I'm Vince." The other kid greeted. "Her boyfriend."

"I see…" Robbie said slowly, not getting the grasp on this fully. "So, your name is Lola?" He looked a her again, "This is beyond weird. Are you related to Tori?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Not that I know of. My parents don't know anything about the Vegas." She smirked, "Meeting Tori though was an interesting experience though…" She looked at him, "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Robbie. I'm Tori's…"

"So there really is a Robbie?" Vince asked. Lola gave him a look. "What? I'm just surprised."

"Yeah… there's 'a Robbie.'" He said, unsure about his reaction. "Why are you so surprised?"

Vince reasoned, "Well…"

"Vince is just surprised because the way Tori talked about you, we thought you would be here instead of…?"

"That's kind of a long story." He told her. Robbie shook his head, "And… I'm sorry. I just can't get over the resemblance."

When Vince saw Robbie circling Lola, he pointed out, "Yeah, we get it. They're similar."

Robbie smirked, "I wonder how similar…"

"What?" Vince asked.

Robbie took a second and took a step back, "I…"

"Hey, Robbie?"

Robbie turned around and saw Beck coming around the corner. "Hey Beck. What's up?"

"Quinn and Tori want to see you." And then Beck looked at Lola. "Oh, wow…."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, been there. Done that." He then smirked. "Just be glad Jade hasn't found this out."

"Yeah…" Beck said, still shocked.

"Um…" Lola started. "Quinn and Tori, remember?"

Beck snapped out of it. "Right." He gestured with his head. "C'mon, everyone's there now."

That said, the four of them left the common room and went over to Tori and Quinn's room.

* * *

TBC in 4C

**Confusing times ahead! Uh oh! Hope to have fun with this one.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and now with this, we officially start the Zoey 101 crossover. Let's see how we handle it, shall we?**

**Thanks for reading, and please. Review.**


	15. Chapter Four C

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 4C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

What follows is a re-write of the first half of this chapter. I felt that it didn't flow the best way, so I rewrote it and I think I made it better. Hope you like it.

* * *

Robbie and Beck followed the two PCA students as they led them to Tori and Quinn's room. As they walked, Robbie couldn't help but feel so out of place here. This whole visit was something that he always knew he wanted to do, but he just wished he was able to come here with Tori, and not by himself. Not with two other people he knew from back home. Not from what was beginning to serve as his best friend and his sister. Never with them…

He let out a sigh. This was supposed to be the school that Tori and him could go to, to go and get Tori the help she needed. And not by herself… Never by herself…

And that hurt him.

It hurt because they spent every waking moment together ever since Yerba. They were in the cell together, they were in the Vega house together, and they were in the same bedroom together. Life for them was great. It was becoming something that they loved…

Yes, there were issues. Both of them knew it. They both had them, and they figured that they would be there for each other. Where they could remain the couple that they depended on, be the other's confidante, the other's best friend, the other's lover. They spent so much time together, and because of a simple idea they were torn apart. And it was voluntary…

Robbie had to meet up with his parents again. They had to come see him. They had to come into the one place where they thought they would be in refuge. Be in a place where they were valued, respected, and love.

But of course they failed. Of course that pulled them apart, and of course they both regressed. They went back to life before Yerba and it was downright horrible.

While it was apparent that Robbie's own past came back to haunt him, it was Tori's current state of mine that made everything fall apart, and it pained Robbie that he couldn't be there for her. Especially when he knew Tori would get worse, that she would regress, and that her 'friends' would come back. And it looked like they came back in force. Hurting his beloved from the moment he left her… from the moment that he broke their bond, from the moment when he left the Vega house to try and set up the life he wanted… the life he thought he wanted…

But of course he was wrong…

And now…

It looked like Tori was adjusting to life without him, and it was tearing her apart…. Tearing the love they had apart, and now, she wouldn't even kiss him. She wouldn't even allow him to show her the love that he had for her, and he was miserable because of it…

He sighed, not knowing what to do…

He just hoped that Quinn and Tori found something that could start the healing, and hopefully bring back the relationship the two of them had.

He just hoped…

Letting out a sigh, Robbie watched as the two PCA students turned the corner. He finally took a moment to look at Lola again… at the girl who amazingly looked like Tori. It was beyond weird…

Don't get him wrong. Robbie had heard the phrase, 'Everyone has a twin.' But this… this was just…

"You're quiet…"

Robbie didn't respond, he just stared at the girl in front of him.

"Robbie?"

When he didn't reply, he soon felt a shove on the shoulder… "Ow…" He looked at Beck, "What was that for?"

He smiled, "Trying to get your attention, Rob."

"Well…" Robbie began as he rubbed his shoulder. "You got it. What's up?"

Beck looked at who Robbie was staring at and smirked, "Feeling the 'Double Mint' connection, huh?"

Robbie gave him a look, "Huh?"

"It's not polite to stare, Robbie."

Robbie gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

Beck gestured with his head, "Believe me, I get it. Just don't get caught…"

Robbie looked at where Beck was gesturing. He turned to his friend, "Is it that obvious?"

"Robbie, you haven't taken your eyes off of her for like…" He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes."

"It hasn't been ten minutes, Beck." Beck showed Robbie his watch. "See, its been like two minutes."

"But when you add the eight minutes from before…" Beck told him.

Robbie sighed, "Alright, it's been like ten minutes…" He looked back at Lola, "You got to admit though…"

"What are you two talking about back there?" They heard from a head of them.

"Uh…" Robbie started and soon got a jab to the stomach. He looked at Beck, "Will you stop doing that?"

"What's going on?" Robbie heard again. He watched as Vince turned around. "What are you talking about?"

Beck tried to cover up what they were saying. "I just was asking how Robbie was doing. I know it's been a while since he saw Tori, and I was hoping he was okay." Which actually was true. Beck was concerned about his friend.

It may have been two weeks since Beck saw either Tori or Robbie, but it was apparent that the two of them weren't doing well. Being apart from each other only cemented that. From the moment that he saw Robbie and Tori again, he knew that things weren't right anymore. The way they were acting, the way they were holding themselves up, the way they were not communicating…

Robbie and Tori just didn't seem to be doing well at all, and the fact that Tori and Robbie were no longer in the same house anymore didn't help.

"I've seen Tori and Robbie together. And to me, they're like Corey and Topanga, like Ross and Rachel, like Zach and Kelly…" He sighed, "Even like Clark and Lana..."

"Clark and Lana didn't work out though." Lola said, joining the conversation.

Beck shrugged, "They still belonged together." He looked at Robbie, "I guess being away from Tori… Robbie just…"

Robbie looked at Lola, "It's just you look so much like Tori." He noted the annoyed look on Lola's face. "I know you don't like being compared to her, but I just can't get over how much you look like her."

Lola's eyes sank. It's obvious Robbie can't get over the fact that they look alike. And it's obvious that him and Tori had something truly special. They loved each other, and the only relationship she could compare it to would be like Zoey and Chase. Two of her closest friends. And she would describe their relationship like how Beck described

She looked at Vince and started to wonder if she would place him and her in that category. And if she did, and if they were like 'Zoey and Chase' or 'Robbie and Tori,' then would she just stare at someone who looked like Vince?

Lola didn't know...

But if she viewed Vince like Robbie, then Vince would stare at Tori, right? He would keep his eyes on her. "Why haven't you been staring at Tori?"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Robbie's been staring at me because I look like Tori. And I can tell that they're like Zoey and Chase. Like maybe even you and me… but you haven't started at Tori."

"And that's bad?" Vince asked. "I thought not looking at other girls was a good thing."

"But this isn't just another girl…" Lola said slowly. "This is a girl who looks like me. Who has been mistaken for me and I've been mistaken for her. I would think that you would stare at Tori."

He shrugged, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Lola's eyes sank.

"That was harsh, Vince." Robbie said to him.

"What? It was a compliment." He said in his defense. "I'm just saying that 'Why should I stare at Tori? I can stare at Lola the whole time.'"

"Then you're saying that there is nothing special about Tori." He snapped.

He shrugged, "Well, is there?"

Robbie's eyes widened, and he growled. "Don't talk that way about my Tori!" He then launched a fist at Vince. Nobody talks badly about his girlfriend.

Vince dodged the blow and watched as Robbie sailed passed him and missed the punch. Robbie recoiled and glared at Vince. "Hold still!"

"What can you possibly do?" Vince argued back.

"I can at least tell when there is something special about Lola." He snarled.

Vince's eyes widened, "So now what? You going after a 'Tori' collection?" He then pulled his fist back and clobbered Robbie in the cheek, sending him flying back.

"Hey, that was a little too far." Beck told Vince. He turned to his friend as he went to help him up. Beck knelt down to help Robbie up. "Robbie… you alright?"

He groaned as he sat up. "I think so." Robbie got to his feet and looked at Vince. "Take that back!"

"Take what back?" Vince growled.

"Take back that you don't think there's anything special about Tori!" He yelled.

"I'm not the one gawking at Lola!" Vince yelled.

"I never meant to 'gawk' at Lola!" Robbie confirmed. He looked at Lola, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm just amazed on how much you look like her." His voice lowering by the second. He looked at Beck, "C'mon, we'll just go the rest of the way ourselves."

That being said, the two of them left them alone leaving Lola alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Beck closed the door with a sigh. He looked at Quinn and Tori with tired eyes.

"What happened?" Tori asked, seeing the panicked eyes of her friend.

"Let's just say Robbie and I had the pleasure of running into Lola." He said honestly.

"Oh." Tori said, in realization.

"Yeah… Oh…" Robbie admitted. He looked at Tori, "So… you and Lola… it's… um…"

"Yeah…" Tori whispered. She looked at Robbie and he looked back at her…

How could anyone be so understanding, so honest, so warm not be someone that she wants to kiss. How could she not want him? He was the one constant that she had in Yerba, the one man who was there for her, the one friend who wouldn't leave her…

How could she not want him?

"You alright?" He asked, always being able to read the emotions in her face.

"I hope so…" Tori told him sincerely. She looked at Quinn, "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Robbie asked, concerned.

"I'm going to hypnotize, Tori." Quinn announced.

"What?" Robbie asked. He approached. "You are not hypnotizing, Tori." Robbie turned to face her. "Whatever it is, we'll work it out…" Robbie told her, sadness in his eyes. "It's what we do."

She flashed him a smile, "Robbie, I want to do this. I want to get this figured out. There should not be a reason for me not to kiss you." She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We need to get passed this."

"Um…" Beck coughed. "Maybe I should go. It's obvious you two are getting into something I don't need to hear about."

Robbie looked at Tori and gave him questionable look. He smiled and nodded, "It's up to you…"

Tori sighed, she gave one look to Robbie and pulled away. Turning to Beck, she said, "You've done more for us then we thought you would ever do. If you want to stay… if you want to know what's going on, then I… then we're okay with it."

He looked at her, "You sure?"

Robbie turned to his friend, "You got me out of my parents' house. You took my sister and me to PCA, and you've done nothing but help since we forgave you two weeks ago. If Tori is okay with it, then yeah… I'm good too."

"Ok then…" Beck said to them.

"But before we tell you about what happened in Yerba, we have this to deal with." Tori told him. She looked at her roommate. "So, what do we do?"

Quinn went to her monitor and repositioned to the spot where Tori had a chair lined up. "I'm going to run this program. I downloaded it before when Nicole had a 'boy issue.' I retooled it so that there won't be any side effects."

Robbie looked at Quinn, "You sure there won't be anything damaging?" He approached her. "I don't want Tori to become a vegetable."

Tori looked at him, and grasped his hand. Even if she 'can't kiss' him, she can still show her compassion for him.

"She won't become a vegetable." Quinn admitted.

"You sure?" Beck asked, joining the conversation.

"I'm positive." She told them. "Now, Tori. Just sit down here and look at the screen."

Tori nodded. She looked at Robbie and told him, "I love you." He smiled as she sat down and looked to the monitor.

* * *

TBC in 4D


	16. Chapter Four D

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 4D  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori took a breath as she looked at the monitor in front of her. She saw Beck by the far wall of her dorm and Robbie sitting quietly on her chair. His loving brown pools staring at her, giving her the love that she knew only he could provide… a feeling that she truly missed over the last two weeks. Tori then looked at Quinn as she typed numerously upon the keyboard, getting ready for this peculiar manner of trying to find an answer.

"Alright… we're just about ready." Quinn said to herself. Turning back from her desk, she looked at her roommate. "In a bit, a spinning image is going to appear on the monitor. All you're going to do is stare into it, and you'll fall into a deep sleep."

Tori looked at her, "That's it?"

"Pretty much." She assured. "I made sure this method was corrected. Last time with Nicole it took three days to get over her hypnosis. She kept seeing boys as her grandfather. While it was funny, it did take its tole."

"I bet." Beck said to her as approached the three of them. "And you're sure that Tori won't…"

"She'll be fine." She insisted. Looking at Robbie, she added, "You have nothing to worry about."

Robbie nodded slowly. He glanced at Tori. "You sure you want to do this?"

But rather than answer him, all she could do was stare at his lips. Watching them move as he spoke. Each portion moving up and down, only remembering the passion she should feel when his lips were on hers. The love she got from it, the strength…

"Tori?"

When Tori didn't answer, Robbie looked at Quinn, "Is she under now?" Turning back to Tori, he tried again, "Tori?"

Quinn looked at him strangely, "I don't think so." Looking at Tori, she watched to see if there was any sign of movement. "Tori?"

Suddenly Tori became aware when her roommate brought her face into her personal space. "Sorry…"

"You okay?" Robbie asked from behind Quinn.

She nodded, "Yeah, I am." Tori looked at her boyfriend, "And yes, I want to do this."

"Ok…" Robbie announced. He looked at Quinn. "Go for it."

Quinn nodded, "Sure." She went back to the keyboard and pressed a button. Followed by a couple more. "Now, Tori… just stare into the monitor." Quinn turned around to face her roommate. "On the count of 5, you will be under. Just listen to my our voices, and we'll get the answers you need."

She then took her chair and brought it to just in front of Tori. "On the count of 5, you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

Quinn smiled, "Alright. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

All three watched as Tori's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing became shallow. She sat straight up, but her face was lined up with the monitor still.

"Alright, Tori. Let's test this. What is your name?" Quinn asked, just to try the hypnosis out.

"Tori Vega." She replied, her voice monotone, simplistic. No feeling behind it whatsoever.

"Good." Quinn said. "What school are you currently at?"

"Pacific Coast Academy."

"Where are you from?" Quinn asked.

"Los Angeles, California." She replied.

"Who are you in love with?" Robbie piped up. Quinn gave him a stern look, but he just shrugged.

"Robbie Shapiro." She answered.

Robbie sighed in relief. Beck gave him a smile and then glanced back at Quinn and Tori.

"Alright, one more test question. Just to make sure you're really under. Have you and Lola ever switched places on us?"

Quinn, Robbie, and Beck looked at Tori as she said one word. "Yes."

Quinn smiled, "I knew it!" She approached her roommate, "When?"

"Quinn!" Quinn turned around and looked at Robbie. "Remember, we're doing this for a reason."

Quinn sighed in response and looked back at Tori. "You don't have to answer that. But after…"

"Quinn." Beck demanded.

"Fine." She looked at Tori once more. "Now, Tori. We want to ask you one question. Why did you retreat when Robbie tried to kiss you?"

Robbie took his chair, and approached her, closing the distance between them.

"Because he left me."

"Tori… I…" Robbie started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Beck who put a finger on his lips signaling him to be quiet. Quinn nodded and gave Robbie a silent plea.

Going back to her roommate, she added, "Why did Robbie leave you?"

"Because I'm sick." Tori replied. Her voice still neutral, but it still stung.

"Why would Robbie leave if you …"

Robbie growled, "Don't finish that sentence." He looked at Tori, shocked on the revelations that she just unleashed. "End the hypnosis, Quinn."

"Robbie." Quinn attempted. "We can get the reasons here. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I have enough." Robbie insisted. "The rest is between us." He let out a sigh. Looking at Beck, "Beck, I know we…"

"Hey…" Beck told him. "I get it. This is some personal stuff."

Robbie grinned, "Thanks, Beck. We'll talk after."

He nodded. "No worries." Beck told his friend. "Tell you what, I'll take Sarah and we'll grab some food. Be back later."

"Thanks, Beck." Beck nodded. Robbie turned to Quinn. "Is she going to remember this?"

She nodded, "I made the proper modifications. Tori will remember it."

He let out a sigh, "Good. And uh, Quinn….?"

Quinn nodded. "I understand." She went to the keyboard and hit a few buttons. She turned back to Tori. "When Robbie counts to 5, you'll awaken."

"That's it?" Robbie asked. She nodded. "Then, if you don't mind…"

"I'm gone." She told him. Quinn looked at Beck, "Mind if I…"

"Hey, it's cool." Beck told her. "We'll like the company."

That being said, the two of them bid Robbie farewell, and they left him with Tori.

As soon as they left, Robbie turned back to Tori, and looked at her, still seeing her as her catatonic self. He let out a sigh, took his hands, and grasped one of Tori's. Giving her a sense of familiarity. Hoping that it was something that she would need.

But honestly?

He needed this. He needed to touch her. He needed to get a chance to see Tori finally. In a way where they were by themselves, and in a way where he could speak, and she would listen. Just enough until he counted to five.

Robbie let out a breath, and looked at her, "Tori… I…

He shook his head. This shouldn't be this hard. He should be able to talk to her, especially in a way where she wouldn't respond. And get his feelings off his chest. Hoping that it would both relieve him and even Tori, bringing them closer.

But as he looked at her, he realized that this wasn't Tori. Sure, she was sitting in front of him, but it wasn't her in her own mind. Well, technically, yeah it was. But… this was a Tori that wasn't speaking her mind. It was just her body. Her mind was present, but it wasn't functioning. She was being the 'vegetable' that he worried about.

He took his hand back and leaned forward. Taking his hands, he placed them on her cheeks, framing her face. Giving her a smile, he pressed his lips on hers, hoping the get a kiss. To finally get the kiss that he wanted, but… as he held his lips on hers, she didn't return his motion, and it didn't seem right.

He needed Tori to be Tori. And he hoped that when he counted to five, they could talk, and hopefully move passed this issue.

He pulled back from Tori and smiled sadly. "Remember, Tori. Whatever happens after this, I still love you."

Robbie released her and sat back down in the chair. Looking at her still form, he started to count the numbers that would bring Tori back to him. But before he started to say the numbers, he got a random thought in his head. Something that he always wanted to know, and he thought that if he had Tori in this predicament, he might as well ask her.

"Before I count… I want to ask you something. When we were first met. When we finally had the chance to talk. Did you like me?"

"Yes."

He grinned, "I knew it!" Letting the smile finally relax, he looked back at her, "Alright then… Now that that's out of the way…" He let out a breath. "1…, 2…, 3…, 4…, 5…"

Robbie then watched as Tori sat still. Waiting for the moment for her to awaken. Waiting for the moment for them to talk, and waiting for the moment when he can hopefully get her over her fear and not let her think that he 'left' her because she was 'sick.'

A few moments passed until Tori finally started to flutter her eyes. She took the back of her hand and wiped over her newly awaken eyes.

Robbie took a breath. "Tori?" She pulled her hand away from her eyes. "Tori, Baby…"

"Robbie?" She asked. Tori looked at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Beck and Quinn went to get Sarah and get us some food." Tori nodded. "Um… Tori… about what you said…"

"I remember…" Tori told him. "I remember all of it."

He took a moment. "Then… you…"

Tori sighed, seeing the sorrow etched in his face. "Robbie… I…"

"C'mere…" He told her, hoping something would help them pass over this. Robbie opened his arms up signaling an open invitation. Tori knew what he was saying and she eagerly wanted to be in his arms, get back into the cocoon that she loved so much.

She walked over to him and took a seat on his lap. Robbie wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place, keeping her close to him, hoping that the gentle gesture would help move things along. She placed her arms around his neck, holding him loosely.

"Tori…" He let out a breath. "Y'know I wouldn't do that to you. Y'know I wouldn't leave you…"

"But you did…" She whispered to him. "You left me. And as soon as you left…" Tears started to brim in her eyes, remembering everything that happened to her those two weeks apart. "As soon as you left me…"

"Tori…" He took his thumb and attempted to wipe away her incoming tears… But as he attempted to touch her face, she pulled out of his grasp. She left his lap and stood in front of him. Tears beginning to fall. "Tori… I…" He got to his feet and tried to approach her.

Tori shook her head and took a step back. "You left me, Robbie. You. The one person who knew how much pain I was going through, how much torture I endured, how many 'people' I see. You knew I needed help, and you left me." Tears began to fall "You left, and I got worse. 'Jade' came back, Robbie. Jade and even myself… I kept seeing…"

"You saw yourself?" He asked, confused. "How?"

"My reflection." Tori answered. "I was at school. In the bathroom, and there 'I' was. There I saw myself, and I started talking to me. And 'I' was just as confusing as I thought I was…"

"Tori…"

He tried to come over to her, but she shook him off. "And then when I saw Lola…"

His eyes opened wide, "You must've freaked."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I 'freaked.'" She shook her head. "I needed you, Robbie. I needed your voice, I needed your touch, I needed your heart… I needed you! And you weren't there!" Tears poured out of her, water flowing down her cheeks. "You weren't there!"

"Oh Tori!" He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. Trying to show her that he was there, but she kept shaking him off. Tears began brimming his eyes, and he tried his best to be there, but his heart was breaking.

"Tori… please…" But she wouldn't listen. She kept pushing him away.

"How could you, Robbie!" She asked. Her tears still flowing. "How could you leave me?"

"Tori… I…"

She looked at him, "Get out of here, Robbie. Please… get out of here…"

Robbie looked at her, shocked. "Tori… please…" He begged. "Don't. Don't shut me out… Please…"

She shook her head. Her heart was breaking. "Go, Robbie. Go…"

He looked at her, pain in his eyes. "Alright…" Robbie started to make it to the door. He hand his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when he stopped. He turned around. "No. I'm not leaving!"

"Go, Robbie!"

"No!" He yelled back. "I love you, Tori. I love you so much. I need you. I'm sorry I wasn't around, but I didn't just leave to get away from you. I didn't leave because you were 'sick.' I left because I tried to make it work with my parents. I tried to get the family that you have. I tried to be part of something that I was born into." He approached her. "But let me tell you something, Tori. I was wrong! Oh my God, I was wrong! I never should've left, and I'm sorry I did. But I never left you because you were sick!"

"You still left!" Tori hollered out. "You still left!"

"I came back!" Robbie yelled back. "I CAME BACK!" He approached her. He took his hands and went for her cheeks. She tried to fight him off, but he turned her around instead. He tossed her on the bed, and he pinned her down. Holding her in place. "I came back, Tori." He looked down at her. "I love you so much. Please… Please know that…" He leaned down on her and forced his lips on her, kissing her. Trying his best to show his love.

And as he pressed his lips against her, Tori finally started to calm down. She finally started to allow herself to feel his lips against her. And dare she start to realize, she started to feel him erect upon her thigh. She pulled back from him, watching his gaze as he looked down at her. Her tears gone, and a smile started to creep upon her face.

"Fuck me, Robbie. Fuck me so bad and make love to me." She told him.

"I'll do more than fuck you, Baby." Robbie growled. He took off his shirt and began to have his way with her. Allowing the two of them to finally be together in a way that they long forgot.

Robbie Shapiro finally got the long forgotten action of fucking Tori Vega.

TBC in Chapter 5!

**OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE ON HOW THAT TURNED OUT! HOW'S THAT FOR SOME SERIOUS RORI! THAT WAS SO NEEDED! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**And as long as I got you here. I started a new fic called 'Black Tie Not Required.' It's actually a Victorious/Men in Black Crossover. You can find it in my profile. It's Tori-centric, and Robbie isn't a main character, but it has a good chance to become RORI. Hope you get a chance to go read the prologue. Because I think I'm going to work on chapter 1 of that fic next.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I had a blast writing it. Please, review.**

**Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off.**


	17. Author's Note

This isn't a chapter to the story. This is just a note about chapter 4C. After going over it a few times, I realized I wasn't happy with it. So, I rewrote the first half of it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Chapter 5A will hopefully be up today or tomorrow at the latest. If you go back to read chapter 4C, the first half has been changed, and I think it flows better. Thanks for understanding.

-Jonathan


	18. Chapter Five A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 5A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori Vega sighed happily for the first time in a while. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to absorb the feeling of satisfaction. Of finally being able for her to enjoy herself, and not worry if she would encounter another 'friend,' or not; the one biggest fear that she had to go through multiple times. So many times that it was hard for her to tell what was real or not.

But after the last twenty minutes, Tori Vega could tell what was real. And his arms were wrapped snugly around her torso, holding her in place. Her head rested firmly on Robbie Shapiro's chest. Her ear glued to his chest, allowing her to hear the calming beats of his heart, and she could feel the smooth rise and fall of his lungs; two necessary features of life. Not only because they allowed her beloved to live, but also it allowed her to live.

Finally.

These past two weeks without him were the most painful in her life. She lost one week without him at home, and she lost another week when he wasn't with her at the beginning of the rest of her Spring semester at Pacific Coast Academy.

And now that Robbie was with her, she never wanted him to leave her again. As far as he was concerned, Robbie just became a permanent fixture here. Sure, he said he was only visiting, but she would find some way for him to stay, for him to remain here, and for her to finally be sane again. And so she could enjoy her life again, and not be in daily fear for her life.

"Hi Baby…"

Tori grinned at his simple greeting. She soon felt a kiss placed on the top of her head. A feeling that she greatly missed. A smile crossed her gentle lips. "I missed you, Baby."

"I missed you, too." He told her sweetly.

"I waited so long for you to hold me again." Tori said honestly. "To have your arms around me, to hear your voice, to hear your heart beat…"

"I missed your warmth, I missed the cute way your lip curls when you smile, I missed your long beautiful brown loches… I missed your voice… Oh my God I missed your voice, Tori. I dunno how many nights I would listen to you in my head, hoping you wre really hear with me." He let out a breath, "I could've used you so much this week, Baby. I could've…"

Tori heard his voice break as he said the last part of what he said. She could tell that he went through allot. And it did pain her that he didn't have her through what he experienced. Through what he went through with his parents, through the moments when he decided to divorce from them…

… And that was when she suddenly recalled what he said to her when they first reconnected. From when he came to her, and told her about the truth about his parents. She'd been so wrapped up in her grief and her torture, that she hadn't come to think about what Robbie went through.

And that was when she opened her eyes for the first time. She turned around, her breasts neatly touching his chest, his arms still wrapped around her waist, and his eyes looking down at her, tears brimming his eyes. Showing the emotion that she knew he pent up from an obvious amount of time.

"I'm sorry, Robbie." Tori said in a whisper. "I'm sorry you were by yourself."

He looked at her, love in her eyes. A look that he so desperately missed. "I understand, Tori. I know you were going through allot. I know you had 'visitors.' I know you were going through…"

"But that doesn't stop the fact that you were going through your own pain, Robbie. That doesn't stop…"

Robbie took his arms away from her waist and placed them on the bed. Using his strength, he raised himself until he was nose to nose with Tori; his arms bent in a way keeping him up. "You had it worse, Tori. You had it much worse. I know that. I don't deserve all the attention right now. You do. It's my fault I left you, it's my fault that I went to live with Paul and Rachel Shapiro, it's my fault…"

"But it's not your fault your grandmother died. It's not your fault that parents chose that moment to come to my house, it's not your fault that your parents raised you the way they did. It's not…"

"That doesn't matter." Robbie told her, raising his voice. His voice suddenly broke, "You were losing your mind. You were getting weaker and weaker by the day, and I couldn't do be around for you! I couldn't be…"

And that was when he stopped. Not because he didn't want to stop talking, but Tori took her hands and framed his face, then she slammed her lips onto his, pressing so much emotion into the kiss. Robbie soon took his hands off the bed and held Tori's back, holding her to him. The two of them continued to kiss, each one enjoying their connection by the second.

A second later, Robbie decided to take the moment to his advantage and started to spin around, bringing Tori along with him. When on top, he started to leave her lips and he kissed her jawline. Each kiss getting more and more tender as he traveled down her neck. Keeping his arms wrapped around Tori's waist, holding her close.

It was then suddenly when Tori decided to roll over herself, trying to get on top. But what she wasn't counting on was that as she turned over, Robbie ran out of room on the bed and they both fell off, hitting the ground hard.

Both broke their kiss when they landed on the floor. They soon found themselves lying next to one another, nude, and laying atop the comforter that was from Tori's bed.

"Ow!" Robbie hollered out in pain. "Dammit. That hurt." He looked at Tori. "You alright?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"Um…" He thought for a second. "I think so. Landed on my back."

"Just be glad it was only your back, and not your…" Her eyes traveled down his body until they reached a specific region.

Robbie followed through. "Yeah, no strain there." He looked at Tori as he sat up. "Looks like we fell off the bed."

"Ow!"

Robbie snapped his head, "What's wrong?"

Tori sat up herself. She looked at where she landed and found something broken on the carpet. "I broke a spork."

"Ouch is right." Robbie admitted. He smiled, "How's the spork?"

Tori gave him a look. "The spork's fine." She told him. "Just snapped it at the base."

He sighed in relief. "Good. The last thing we need in the world is 'no more sporks.'"

"I think we'd be okay if they were no more sporks." Tori told him.

"How would we eat our soups and eat our carrots at the same time?" Robbie asked, somewhat innocently.

"Just use a spoon." Tori reasoned. "You can scoop a piece of carrot in a spoon."

He smirked, "I guess you can…"

She shook her head, "Robbie… what am I going to do with you?"

His joyous tone turned serious, "Hopefully keep me around."

Tori grinned. "I'm never going to let you go." She tossed the spork in the garbage can and jumped back onto Robbie. "Now, where were we?"

Tori was about to attack Robbie again with a sexual assault when they heard something at the door. Tori snapped her head up and her eyes widened. "Jammit." She looked back at Robbie, "Get dressed."

She looked back at the door, "Yes?"

"Why's the door locked?" The person behind the door asked.

"Because…" Tori began as she got to her feet and started to rummage for clothes. "Wait? Are you sure its locked?"

The person tried to open the door again. "Yeah."

Tori tossed a bundle of clothes at Robbie and gestured to the closet with her head. "Go."

Robbie pouted. He flashed her a set of puppy dog eyes. "Go." She repeated. Tori walked over to him and kissed him one more time on the lips. "Coco can't know you're here."

Robbe looked at Tori and sighed, "Be glad that I love you."

"Always." Tori whispered. "Now go." She ushered. Tori began to get herself dressed as Robbie went into the closet. "The door still locked?"

"Yeah…" She tried again. "Hold on, I got a key." Tori then heard her starting to go for the lock. Tori quickly finished getting dressed and ran for the remote. She quickly turned the television on and watched then the door soon started to open.

"Why was the door locked?" Coco asked.

"I must've done it accidentally." She said to her. "What's up?"

"Um… I got someone here that wants to see you." The blonde told her, taking a bite of from her canned ravioli.

Tori looked at her, confused. "Who?"

"Hi, Tori!" A redhead said, coming through the door.

Tori's eyes widened, "Cat?" She looked at Coco. "Where did she come from?"

Coco shrugged, "Showed up looking for you." Coco took another bite and then turned around, and headed for the door. "You might want to tell the kid in the closet that it sticks sometimes."

Tori looked at her resident advisor. "There's no one in the closet."

"I ran into Quinn. She and this really cute guy were getting food talking about you and him." She smiled. "Besides, there's no use in hiding him. Well, from me anyway. Just make sure he doesn't stay the night." She looked at the closet. "Bye Tori's boyfriend!" She looked at Tori. "Later, Tori."

That being said, Coco left Tori and the apparent Cat in their wake.

"What are you doing here, Cat?" Tori asked.

Rather then get a response, she ran up to Tori and pulled her into a hug. A strong one at that too. "It's so good to see you!" She smiled happily. Cat looked at the closet as it started to open. "Hi, Robbie!"

"Cat?" He asked, confused. "How did you find us?"

"Find who?" She asked.

"Us." Tori said, pulling out of the hug. "How did you know where to find us? And how did you get here?"

"I heard from Beck." Cat told them.

"Beck…" Robbie said slowly…

"What about Beck?" Beck asked as he, Quinn, and Sarah came into the room. In his arms were containers of sushi.

"You told Cat about us being here?" Tori asked.

"There's a reason I told you not to come." Beck told Cat.

"What?" Cat asked.

"So, wait." Robbie started. "How did Cat get here?" He looked at his friend, "You told Cat?"

"I told Cat not to come." Beck pointed out. "I told her, I would talk to you two about her and then get back to her. I didn't ask her to come."

"I wanted to surprise Tori and Robbie." Cat told them. She waved her arms in the air. "Surprise!"

"Oh we are definitely surprised." Tori grunted out. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk." She said to her two former friends. "And you two weren't answering your phones."

"There's a reason for that." Robbie told her…

"Look," Quinn interrupted them. "It's obvious you three have to talk. We'll just be over at Zoey and Lola's until you finish this."

"There's no reason to talk." Tori told Cat.

Cat pleaded, "Please, Tori. I came all this way."

"She does have a point." Robbie added.

Tori sighed. "Fine." She looked at her watch. "You have ten minutes. Now, talk."

"Yeah…" Sarah said finally. "I think we better go."

That said, Quinn, Beck, and Sarah left the three of them to talk.

* * *

TBC in 5B

**Uh Oh. Cat's back. But how will this turn out? Check back in 5B to see the reason.**

**Hope you all liked it, and please, review. As an old Buffy fanfic writer used to leave at his yahoo group….**

**'If you're reading, remember the motto : Feedback - It's the coin of the Realm.'—Tenhawk.**

**So, please. In the sake of my old Buffy writing career, please, review. LOL. Hope you all liked this chapter! I'm going to go hopefully work on Chapter One of 'Black Tie Not Optional.'**

**Until later, this is Jonathan signing off.**


	19. Chapter Five B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 5B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

It figures that the one moment in her life when she finally was beginning to be happy again, something would happen. Something that had the very potential of bring this down, and make things extremely unpleasant. Back to where she had been for the last two weeks of her life.

She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she looked at the forlorn redhead in front of her. At the potential person that could take everything away; especially after she got everything back. Just moments before too. She looked at the redhead in question who still had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What are you doing here, Cat?" Tori finally asked. Breaking herself out of her inner musing.

"I came to see you and Robbie." She answered. "I came to see my friends."

"You think of us as friends?" Tori asked. Still not believing her cause.

"We are friends." Cat confirmed. "Can't you forgive me?"

"Why should we?" Robbie asked, finally coming into the conversation.

"You forgave Beck." She told them.

"Beck earned his forgiveness." Tori explained. "He's been there for us whenever we needed him."

"I've been here too." Cat reminded them. "I came here, didn't I?"

"How?" Tori asked. "How did you come here? Why did you come here?"

"I came here because I wanted to see you." Cat told her. "I was at Beck when Robbie called. Beck told me where you were but he wouldn't bring me. He didn't think me seeing you was a good idea."

"He was right about that." Tori agreed. "You shouldn't of come, Cat. Especially now."

"But you don't know what it's like down there. You don't know. Nothing's been the same. Jade and Beck broke up, Andre isn't exactly himself either. He hasn't written anything. We all need you back."

"We know about Beck and Jade." Tori told her. "When a friend tells us something, we listen." She looked at Robbie for a second and gave him a smile. Telling him she knew what she was talking about. Looking back at Cat, she added, "We know when our friends are hurting and we know when to go and fix it."

"That's why I'm here!" Cat yelled back. "I came back because I want you back. I want us back together."

Robbie sighed, "I dunno if it'll ever be like that again." He sat down on the bed. "Tori and I… We've…"

Tori took a seat beside him. "We're happy Cat. We just got back together, and we don't want to leave. We got friends here. We got people who care about us and worry if something's wrong."

Cat glared at them, "I worry about you." She looked at Robbie. "We've been friends forever. I worry about you, Robbie. I worry about both of you."

Tori let out a breath, "But you don't know how to show it." She looked at her former friend. You just don't."

"I know how to show it." Cat said back. "I'm right here. And I'm here because I care about you both. I'm here for you."

"But where were you when we needed you?" Robbie asked. "Tori and I've been through hell, and you left us. You all left us." He shook his head. "You didn't see what happened to us down there. You didn't know what happened to us."

Cat looked at Robbie, having a hard time believing that Robbie actually spoke like this. She was so used to his pre-Yerba attitude, that any 'new' behavior was still a shocker. Even if he's been back now for three weeks.

"You can't possibly know what happened down there." Tori told her.

She looked at Tori as she said that comment. Her eyes went from her, to Robbie, and then back to Tori. "You don't know what life was like for us in that cell."

"I know you shared the same bed!" Cat announced. Almost out of nowhere.

Tori's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" She looked at Robbie who just shrugged.

"Know what?" Cat asked.

Robbie approached the redhead as she sat down on Tori's bed. "Cat… "

"Hi Robbie." Cat said with a grin.

"Hi Cat." Robbie repeated. "How do you know about us sharing a bed together?"

"I read about it." She said simply.

"You read about it?" Tori asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I read about it." She repeated.

"How?" Robbie asked, not getting what Cat was talking about.

"Yolanda." Cat answered.

Tori looked at her, confused. "Yolanda?" She looked at Robbie who just looked back at her, perplexed. "Who's Yolanda?"

"Yolanda." Cat answered. "From my gang. I've been writing letters with her back and forth."

Tori's eyes widened. "What? You mean you've been writing Yerba? You've been doing that all this time?"

"I wrote to you." Cat answered. "I wrote to both of you."

"But you've been writing to Yolanda?" Robbie asked. He looked at Tori. "She never mentioned to us that you two were talking." He explained.

"You never asked her." Cat answered.

"Cat…" Tori said, shaking her head. "How much do you know about Yerba?"

"I know that you hated the oatmeal." She said to her. "I know about Bertha."

"You know about Bertha?" Robbie yelled.

Cat smirked, "The way she got the name 'Big Bertha' was so funny."

"Wait?" Tori asked. "What?"

Cat smirked, "She used be to called 'Bertha Brute.'" She shook her head. "But when Stella called her 'Big' it nearly wazzed her pants. It was too funny."

"How is that funny?" Tori asked.

"Well, Stella was in the bathroom, and then Monica was by the toilet, and Dana was by the sink and…"

"So, how is that funny?" Tori asked again.

"I'm trying to tell you." Cat said with a smirk. "And then when Bertha fell on those weights and then she landed on the couch… Oh my God, that was too funny." Cat laughed at the sheer image in her head.

"Wait." Robbie asked. "What?"

"I think it's one of those 'Cat logic' stories." Tori told him, annoyed. Robbie nodded at what she said. Knowing Cat, it did make sense for her to talk like this.

But that still didn't answer Robbie and Tori's questions. "That doesn't help us though." Tori reminded her. "You knew about Bertha and what she was capable of?"

Cat didn't reply.

"So you knew all this time?" Robbie growled. "You knew about Bertha?" Cat looked at him. "Did you know what Bertha did to us?" He approached her, "Do you know what Bertha did to me, Cat? Do you?"

Cat just stared at him, already seeing the tears brimming his eyes. His brown eyes beginning to moisten. Pain came from deep within him. "Do you?" He repeated.

When Cat didn't reply, Tori approached Robbie and wrapped her arms around him. He already finding Tori's shoulder and resting upon it. His eyes closed as memories of Bertha started to emerge in his mind.

Tori looked at her, still feeling the tears eat away at her shoulder. "I think you better go, Cat."

Cat looked at Tori, watching her attention go to Robbie. She kissed his neck, showing him the compassion that was always there for him. When she glanced back at Cat, she added. "I mean now, Cat."

Cat stood awestruck at the way Tori took care of Robbie. The way she comforted him, the way she whispered words of love into his ear. Soothing both her and him.

"Tori… I…" Cat whispered.

Tori looked at her, pulling away from his ear. "Go Cat."

Cat nodded slowly and made her way to the door. Going for the knob, she reached for the copper handle and then looked back. "Robbie…"

Robbie pulled out of Tori's embrace. He looked at her, "And you want to know why we can't forgive you?" He withdrew from Tori's grasp. Tears still in his eyes. "Bertha made us miserable. She made our whole time their unforgettable. She nearly destroyed me, Cat. She made our lives a living hell."

Tori added, "If you were a friend, you would've told us that you knew what happened. You should've said to Robbie or me that you knew about what happened in Yerba. But you never said anything."

Cat's eyes went from sorrow and sadness to anger and bitterness. "You never gave me a chance! You never let me say anything about it!"

"You never told us about Yolanda or Bertha!" Tori yelled. "You never said anything about it in your letter. You never said 'Watch out for Bertha,' or 'Say hello to Yolanda for me.'" Tori shook her head. "You didn't say anything!"

"You took Robbie away from me!" Cat yelled back. She got up from her seat and looked at them. "Robbie Shapiro was mine first, Tori. You had no right to take him away from me." Cat turned to Robbie. "You were mine…"

Without saying anything else, Cat turned on her heals, and headed for the door. Tears in her eyes, Cat Valentine said to them.

"You had to take him away from me, Tori. You just had to."

And then she left.

* * *

****TBC in 5C

**Oh Wow. I had no idea that it would play out like that. And all I can say is wow, I loved this. I hope you all liked this chapter. I loved the way it flowed. Hope you did too.**

**I hope to write 5C soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter Five C

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 5C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Tori turned around. She was just a few inches away from the door. She looked at her boyfriend, who had a confused look on his face.

"There's only one person you belong to, Robbie. And that's me." She said to him. Her voice determined, stern, and vindicated.

Robbie got to his feet. "I know I'm yours." He said to her as he approached the one person that he truly believed that owned him. "You will always own me."

"Cat doesn't think so." Tori told him, irritated. "She thinks she owns you."

"Cat doesn't know what we went through." Robbie told her, smoothly.

She gave him a look, "Um, apparently… she does." Tori told him, matter-of-factly. "Apparently, our former friend thinks she knows what happened down there, and now she thinks that she's going to take you." She approached him. Her chocolate orbs glaring into his brown pools. "Cat has no right to think that you belong to her."

"I belong to one person." Robbie admitted. "And that's you. It will always be you." He told her with a smile. "Cat just has to accept that."

"Cat doesn't 'have to accept' anything." Tori growled. "Cat has to get the damn idea out of her fucking mind!" Tori glared at him. "I was in that cell with you! Not her! I watched as Bertha nearly raped you! I fell into a ball, crying my eyes out when Bertha took you away! Not her!" Tears started to brim from her eyes. "I couldn't get the image of you, being raped out of my mind! I couldn't help but worry that when you came back to me, you would be forever manhandled, forever twisted, forever assaulted!" Tears fell down her cheeks. "Forever abused! Forever tarnished! Forever scarred!"

Tori was crying openly now, and Robbie could see that she was beginning to waver. Reaching out to her, he wrapped his arms around her and forced her into a hug. Hugging onto her for dear life as she cried. Turing to his right, he made his way back to the bed and sat down. Tori held onto him as tears flowed upon her cheeks. She soon heard soothing words being whispered into her ears; Robbie telling her repetitions of 'I Love You,' over and over as she cried.

Time passed for the young couple. Robbie held onto Tori as she continued to cry, hoping that she would soon compose herself. But as she cried, Robbie couldn't help but get a pain in his stomach. Watching his girlfriend so distraught like this was somewhat of a new experience. Don't get him wrong. Robbie has seen Tori cry, but he hadn't seen her upset. Not even from an episode that dealt with 'Jade.'

This was something different.

This was something that could only be described as 'Tori Owns Robbie.' As an emotion that belonged to her in which Robbie knew forever more that Tori Vega owned Robbie Shapiro. And no one would ever take him away from her. No one would ever separate them again, and no one would ever think that Robbie Shapiro could belong to someone else.

It wasn't until another few minutes when Tori stopped crying. She pulled herself out of Robbie's grasp and attempted to give him a desperate look. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I hate crying…"

Robbie looked at her, his brown pools staring at her, still amazed just how someone so beautiful could still cry her eyes out, and still look as beautiful as she always did. "It's alright, Tori…"

She looked at him. "It's not alright. I don't like being a blubbery mess. I don't like it when you see me like this. I don't like it when you look at me, and see a girl that you love be a complete disaster."

Robbie gave her a small smile. "I call it part of the 'Tori Package.' " He leaned in and kissed her temple. "It gets me to see a side of you that I could never tear away from. And you're right, Tori. I'm yours. I belong to no one else."

She looked at him, a smile forming on her lips. "Really?"

"Really." Robbie told her. He took his arms and wrapped them around her neck. Keeping her close, he held onto her loosely. "I can never belong to Cat. I belong to you. You put the work into me, you're the one that I fell in love with. I just didn't know how much pain you imagined that I was going through that day."

Tori looked at him, "It's actually how I fell in love with you. It' how I discovered my feelings for you. I couldn't imagine you getting raped and not doing anything to help stop it. I couldn't do anything for you, and it scared me. It downright pained me to think of you going through that. Watching the one person that I cared about being tortured, maimed…" She shook her head, "Being so…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Robbie told her. "I'm sorry, Tori."

She leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. Just a sheer kiss, and a chaste one at that. "You're mine, Robbie Shapiro. No one will ever get to make that claim again."

He smiled, "I don't want to be anywhere else, Baby." He kissed her too. But just like her, he pulled away, and then rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. Just enjoying the comfort that came from being with Tori.

"I love you, Tori." He whispered to her.

"I love you, Robbie." She said back. Her eyes closed as well, and feeling the love that Robbie could only provide her.

Robbie pulled back suddenly and opened his eyes. "What are you going to do about Cat?"

Tori sighed, and opened her eyes too. "I dunno…" She looked at him. "But she has to know that you will never be hers. And she has to know that you belong to me."

"I don't want to be anywhere else." He said simply.

"I don't want you to be anywhere else either." Tori told him. "And I'm going to get Cat to know it too."

"How?"

Tori smiled. "First, I'm going to have a talk with Cat. And then, I want to tell you something."

He looked at her, confused. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm going to get her to tell me why she thinks you're hers, and get to the bottom of this claim." Tori said sweetly. "And then, I'm coming back here, and then we're going to…"

Robbie smiled, liking the tone in her voice. "You want me to come you?"

She shook her head. "I'm doing this myself, Baby." Tori leaned in and kissed him. "I'll be right back." That being said, Tori got out of his grasp and made her way to the door. "I just hope I can catch up with her."

Robbie smiled, "I think she'll stop when she sees the big TV and reruns of 'Girly Cow' airing repeatedly."

She looked at him, confused. "How do you know about that?"

"It's where I met Lola."

"Ah…" Tori realized. "Probably right. I'll be right back, Robbie." She then opened the door and head for the common room.

* * *

Cat Valentine stormed out of the room and stalked down the corridor. How dare Tori think that she owned Robbie. How dare she even think that was a possibility. Cat had known Robbie allot more than Tori. Even before Tori came to Hollywood Arts, Cat owned Robbie. She's the one he always came to when something happened. She was the one who took care of him when something happened at the Shapiro house, and she was the one that never made fun of him.

Since the beginning, Robbie always was the butt of many jokes and allot of times people would take their pain and frustration out on him and he would be the one come to her and seek refuge. Jade being the main reason for his pain and suffering.

And it was Cat who took care of him when he was sick, and it was Cat who watched out of him.

Never Tori.

Tori never saw Robbie the way she saw him. She never accepted Robbie the way Cat did. Robbie always had that problem of being mistreated, and it was high enough time for Cat to collect. She's the one that was there for Robbie. Never Tori. It was Cat.

And it was Cat that was going to see this through. She was going to get Robbie back, and end this problem with Tori. Tori had the right for Robbie when they were in Yerba together, but when Robbie came home, he was going to go back to her. Tori just borrowed Robbie. Cat was the one who owned him. She was the one that was going to win out here and she was the one that was going to get Robbie back.

"Cat!"

Cat knew that voice. She turned around, and sure enough, Tori Vega was just in front of her.

"Robbie's mine, Tori!" She let out a growl.

"Don't you dare say that!" Tori announced.

"He was mine even before you came to Hollywood Arts! And you took him away from me!"

"I didn't take him away you!" Tori yelled. "You didn't see what happened to him!"

Cat stormed forward. "Robbie's mine!" She repeated. "You don't have the right!"

"I don't have the right!" Tori growled.

"Cat fight!" A boy yelled from the side. Suddenly a group of teenagers approached the feuding girls.

"You don't know what happened to him!" Tori repeated. "You didn't see what happened!"

"I know what happened!" Cat yelled. "Robbie was a mess, and you conveniently came along, showed your feminine wiles and claimed him as your own! You're sick, Tori Vega! You had no right!"

And that was when her eyes widened. She let out a growl and leapt onto the young redhead. "Take that back!" She pinned her down. "Take that back!"

"Hey… hey… hey…" Beck yelled as he ran out of the mob of teenagers. Shortly followed by Robbie. "Take it easy." Beck said as Robbie pulled Tori away from the fuming redhead. "Why were you two fighting?"

"Let me go!" Tori growled. "Let me go!" She repeated.

"You're just going to fight Cat again." Beck told his friend. He turned to Cat. "I told you it wasn't a good idea for you to come here, Cat."

"She took Robbie away from me!" Cat told them. "He was mine!"

"I never was yours, Cat." Robbie said, holding Tori in his arms. Doing his best to keep Tori in his protective embrace.

"You were my boyfriend first!" Cat hollered.

"I never was your boyfriend." Robbie told her. "You made that perfectly clear!"

Cat took a step back. "What?"

"Robbie?" Tori asked, pulling herself out of his grasp. "What do you mean?" Her voice calming down.

He sighed. Robbie looked at Cat, noticing her determined look. "Remember that I told you that I never really went out on a date before…" Tori nodded. "Well, that's partly because Cat said no…" Tori glanced at Cat. "I asked her out, and she said no." Robbie looked at Tori. "There was a time in my life when I liked Cat."

"Only liked?" Cat asked. Beck gave her a look. "What?"

He nodded. "Right. Only liked." He looked at Tori. "The way I feel about you… I never felt that way about Cat. Sure, I liked her. But… you're my girl. You're the one I want to be with."

Cat's eyes dropped to the floor. A feeling of disappointment waved over her. She brought her eyes back to look at Robbie and Tori, and she sighed. "I think I'm going to go…"

The teenagers around the four of them started to dwindle away. Leaving them alone.

Tori smiled. "You're the one I want to be with, Robbie."

Robbie grinned, "I think we better go back to your dorm room."

"Um…" Beck said suddenly. "I think I'm going to go see if Cat's alright." He looked at the two of them. "I'll see you two later."

That said, Beck left Tori and Robbie to themselves.

* * *

A door soon opened with a thud. As the light crept through, a man sighed. He walked into the room and saw the woman he came to see in the corer. He approached her. "You ready to come out?"

The woman turned back and looked at him. She got off her bench and approached him. "It's about time."

He smirked, "I bet you think it has been." Turning back to the door, he opened it further so that he could allow him and her to get out of room.

"It's time to get back to your cell, Bertha."

Big Bertha smiled.

* * *

TBC in 5D

**Uh oh! Bertha's back! What's going to happen now? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	21. Chapter Six A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 6A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"I can't believe her!"

Robbie Shapiro sighed as he looked at his girlfriend. She had been pacing back and forth for the last few moments. Going on and on about what just transpired between her and their former friend. Still having a hard time dealing with the sheer idea that Cat Valentine would ever come to PCA and try to talk to them.

"I mean, doesn't she get that we want to be alone?" Tori half-yelled. She paused and looked at Robbie. A look of despair etched over his face. "I swear. Pretty soon, we'll find Jade coming here and then Andre and then hell… even Trina!"

Robbie remained quiet.

"We don't need this!" Tori told Robbie. Not really directed at him per say, but more of a rant. "We're perfectly happy here! We're finally together again, and this is what happens! Cat comes back into our lives!"

Robbie still remained quiet.

"We don't need her." Tori continued. "We don't want her. We're fine without her." She looked at him. Still watching her as she paced. Stopping for a moment, she approached him.

Robbie nodded, understanding.

"PCA is supposed to be sacred ground. It's supposed to be far from our old lives, and we're supposed to be done with them. We're supposed to be done with that life! And we're supposed to be free!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm supposed to be safe. Healed. Back to normal." She smiled at him, "And now that you're here, I can be." Robbie grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Moving forward, he leaned down and kissed her lips briefly. Just to show a moment of understanding. Pulling back, he looked at Tori as her chocolate orbs stared into his brown pools. "This is where I'm supposed to me again." Her head leaned forward and rested upon Robbie's. "I'm supposed to be sane again."

"I know…" Robbie said finally. Slowly, but still. "I know you are."

"I've been through so much, Robbie. We both have, and now that Cat's here…"

Robbie let out a breath, "You're afraid that 'Jade' or 'Cat' will come back."

Tori nodded, "I'm afraid that any of them will come back. I just got you back, and I finally am starting to get my life back… and with her here…"

Robbie sighed, "I'm not going anywhere…"

Tori opened her eyes and pulled away from his forehead. And when she heard that, she couldn't help but smile. To know that Robbie had his heart in staying. But she knew the truth. She knew that Robbie wasn't a student, and even though she wanted him to stay, she knew he couldn't. It wasn't in the cards…

A breath escaped her lips, "But you're leaving…"

He let out a sigh, "I know, Baby…" Robbie kissed her again. "I'm not a student here." He looked at her, "And as much as I want to stay here with you, I can't. It's not just me anymore. It's also Sarah."

Tori noticed the pain in his eyes. The sorrow. The look that only a defeated Robbie Shapiro could exhibit. "What are you going to do?"

Robbie smiled slightly. Even if Tori was so against Cat being here, he was amazed on how much her mood could change just by him being there. Gone was the angst of their past Hollywood Arts lives only to be replaced with the concern for him… and his sister…

"I told my parents that we're done. And I want to divorce them. When I talked to your dad, he said that we both could stay at your house. I could use my room, and Sarah would use yours. And they'd be more than happy to have us…"

Tori looked at him, "That's good then…"

Robbie sighed, "You would think so…"

She showed him a confused look, "Really?"

"Your parents are letting us stay at your house right now, but we can't stay. If my parents knew that we were staying at your house, then they'd keep coming over…"

Tori nodded, understanding. "…And they would make your lives miserable."

"Pretty much." He answered. Robbie shrugged, "At least here, we'll be away from them. But that's only a semester. Come fall, we'll all be back in Los Angeles, starting our junior year, and possibly going back to Hollywood Arts with you. Which is…" He let out a sigh, "I don't know… Is that good?"

Tori looked at her boyfriend, and knew why he paused. The original plan was to go back to Hollywood Arts, to get back into the school that they loved. But now? Now, their lives were totally different. Tori often felt that maybe she moved on. That she went on with her life, and going back to Hollywood Arts would be taking a step back.

"There's not much there for us, is there?"

Robbie sighed, "No."

"I don't think so either…" Tori said to him in a whisper. "Hollywood Arts… I mean…"

He nodded, "I know. That was our plan from the beginning. We left only because we couldn't re-audition, and we didn't want to go back to the school that our own friends abandoned us." He sighed, "Beck being the only one withstanding."

"Yeah…" Tori agreed. "And here? I've been here for a week, and although it was a bit rocky, things are starting to meld. I got a whole new group of friends here, I finally have my boyfriend back, and I can get the help I need."

"Which is what we want." Robbie admitted. "Your mental health is the one thing that is most important right now."

Tori corrected him, "One of the most important things right now. Don't think I'm going to drop your home life issue. We'll figure it out. Like you said, my parents…" Robbie looked at the floor for a moment. "Our parents," Tori corrected. "Our parents are helping us. And when the semester ends, we'll go back to our house and we'll figure this out."

"All I want right now is to be with you, Tori." Robbie told her. "That, and protect you and Sarah. You're my girls. I'm going to keep it that way." Tori smiled at his sincerity and closed her eyes. She rested her head on Robbie's shoulder, enjoying the comfort of her boyfriend surrounding her with love.

"Right now, I just want to not think about anything. I just want to go back to bed, and stay there until dinner. Hopefully there is leftover sushi for us."

Robbie smiled. "I put the leftovers in the fridge."

"Perfect." Tori whispered. "Let's just go back to bed." Robbie nodded, and they headed for the bed.

Back to the one place where they would be safe, in each others' arms.

* * *

A ringing sound pierced the late afternoon.

Tiredly, a hand went to the nightstand beside her and fumbled until it reached her nearby phone. Bringing it to her ear, she let out a tired groan.

"Hello?"

"Tori?"

She immediately recognized the voice. Closing her eyes tighter for a second, she soon opened them. Taking her hand, she wiped the sleep from her eyes, and then placed the phone back to her ear.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Baby." He greeted back. "Did I wake you up?"

Tori sighed. She tried to get up, but soon found herself restrained. Looking at her chest, she saw Robbie's arms wrapped around her, keeping her to him. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "Yeah…" Tori looked at the clock for a moment and then answered, "I was just taking a nap."

"By yourself?" Her father asked, already showing a joyful mood.

"Dad…" Tori said, trying to keep her happiness under wraps.

"Tori… I know Robbie is with you." He told her. "You're probably in bed together, and he's got his arms around you."

Tori sighed, "Am I that obvious?"

David smiled, " I just know your behavior. Whenever you're happy, you have a heightened tone. Not to mention, I knew Robbie was visiting you. How else did he know where to find you?"

Tori nodded, "Alright, Robbie is with me. We're in bed. Happy now?"

"If you're happy, then I'm happy." He told her with sincerity. "I just wanted to let you know what's been going on while you two have been sleeping together."

"Dad…" Tori groaned again.

"Don't lie to me, Baby." He told her, his joyous tone turned serious.

"Never." Tori answered quickly. "I don't think we've been having sex the whole time he' been here."

"But just enough, right?" He asked with a smirk.

Tori turned her head and smiled at the image of a sleeping Robbie Shapiro. "Just enough…" She said to her father.

"I see…" He said simply. "Anyway, there is a reason why I called. While you two were getting reacquainted, your mother and I've been making calls. We know what' been going on at the Shapiro house, and we know that Robbie and Sarah both left their parents. Your mother and I, we talked it over with Sylvia and Maury. While Paul and Rachel aren't on speaking terms, we were able to iron out some details. Robbie and Sarah will be able to stay at PCA."

Tori squealed, "Really?"

"Yes." Her father answered. "We talked it over with Dean Rivers and Doctor Reynolds. If you two get the okay from the doctor, then Dean Rivers will have to support our decision."

"Your decision…?" Tori asked, confused.

"Hi Tori." A new voice said.

"Hi Mom." She greeted her mother.

"I wanted to be here when your father told you the good news." Holly explained.

"What good news?" Tori asked. Finally being able to pull herself out of Robbie's grasp.

"If the doctor agrees to it…" David began.

"Yeah…" Tori said, already waiting desperately for his news.

"Robbie and you'll be able to dorm together." Holly finished.

"Holly…" David said, annoyed.

"What?" Tori asked. "Is that possible?" She turned to Robbie and shook his shoulder. Finally waking him up.

"Tori…" Robbie warned.

Tori looked at him. "Just listen." She spoke into the phone. "I'm putting you on speaker."

Tori then went to the receiver and pressed the speaker button.

"Ok, you're good." Tori told them. "Now, what are you saying?"

"If Doctor Reynolds gives the okay, then you and Robbie can live together."

"Live together?" Robbie asked, shocked. Thus waking him up. "What?"

David and Holly then explained what they've been doing while Robbie and Tori were reuniting.

"Really?" Robbie asked. "What about Sarah?"

"Sarah too." David told him. "You and Sarah will stay at PCA. Your grandparents and we will pay for it. We don't want you to use your inheritance. We want you to save that and help you find a place to live once your semester is over. But until then, you and Sarah will stay at PCA."

"Wow." Robbie said, shocked.

"It's important that you and Tori stay together." Holly explained. "And since we can't be there, we want you to be together. It's become apparent that you both need each other, and we won't split you apart. You already went through enough as it is."

"Mrs. Vega…" Robbie began.

"Mom." Holly corrected.

He nodded. "Ok… Mom…, you really don't have to pay for us to come here. Grandma Ruth…"

"Your grandma died with her believing that money will be used for your future. Not for continuing your academic career. That money was supposed to come from your parents. Not from your pocket, Robbie." Holly elaborated.

"We're more than willing to help pay for it." David told him. "You are a member of this family. Your sister too. It's about time we treat you two as Vegas."

Robbie just sat there, still.

"He's speechless." Tori said, a smile on her face. "You're sure this is okay?"

"If the doctor agrees to it." David told her. "And judging by your past, I don't see how he won't come to that realization."

"Wow…" Tori said, still in awe.

"We only want what's best for you three." Her mother told her. "All you need to do is see Doctor Reynolds at 7:00 tonight."

"7:00?" Tori asked. "Isn't that a little late?"

"We need to get this worked out before tonight." David told her. "We talked to Doctor Reynolds and he agreed to see you two. We suggest you go have some dinner and then head over to his office."

Tori looked at the clock again. "That gives us two and a half hours. That's not allot of time."

"Just as we said before." David told her. "Go eat. Go meet with your friends, then head over to Doctor Reynolds. Your mom and I will finish up the details here."

Tori nodded, understanding her parents' plan. "I will."

"Good." Her mom told them. "Now, go have some dinner."

That being said, Tori hung up the phone after the two of them said goodbye and turned to her boyfriend. "I guess you're staying."

"I guess I am…" Robbie said, still in awe.

Tori grinned. "Now, just go get a condom, and we'll go for round four!" She said to him. "And then, we'll have a reason to be hungry."

Robbie nodded hurriedly as Tori went for her the hem of her shirt and began to pull it off. Already awaiting for another fun trip.

Things were finally looking up for Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega.

They just hoped Doctor Reynolds would see it that way.

* * *

TBC in 6B.

Sorry I haven't been updating this for a week. I've been busy, and I meant to review some new fics/chapters. I just wanted to get this out first. So, be prepared hopefully for a review tomorrow. I got to get to bed first. See you'll all tomorrow. I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks again! Please review. Let me know if I missed any new RORI or RADE story.

You guys rock!

Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off.

Thanks again!


	22. Chapter Six B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 6B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Beck Oliver stood at the foot of the steps that lead up to Pacific Coast Academy. He looked upon the horizon, and watched as his young friend, Caterina Valentine disappear over the skyline. He let out a breath as he watched the departing redhead.

"I told you not to come, Cat…"

Shaking his head, he looked around him and saw the quad was actually quite bare. With the evening hours approaching, he knew that time to drive back home was probably the best thing to do. He already spent a number of hours here today, and he knew he should go home. Especially if he wanted to drive home safely. There was no telling what the roads of Malibu were like in the evening hours. He had heard San Diego was pretty rough, but he didn't know about this city.

Making his way to a nearby lamppost, he leaned against it and watched as the retreating road draped over the grassy hills of Malibu. Already seeing quite the difference between here and Los Angeles. He took a deep breath, inhailing the fresh evening air.

PCA looked like to be a good school. And he was glad Tori was able to get in. He didn't know what the specific reasons for her LA departure, but judging by the slip of the tounge, he knew Tori and Robbie had quite the backage. Well, to be honest, he knew they did ever since they got home from Yerba, but he knew that issues were rising, and things were getting dangerous.

And the main reason for the new dangers?

The reason being that Cat came to PCA by herself, and really put a crimp in Tori's recovery. The simple fact of the fight the two former friends got into only confirmed that. Beck sighed. He knew why Cat was feeling out of sorts. He knew that things weren't alright for her at home, and he knew that the lives of her and their other friends weren't at their best status.

It was going to take allot for everything to go back to normal. And to be honest, he didn't know if it would ever get that way. Sure, he had been forgiven by Tori and Robbie. But everyone else? It got worse as time went by. And Cat coming here only made matters worse.

Truth be told, Beck didn't know what to do. His gut was telling him to go after Cat, and make sure she was okay. That was actually why he chased after when the fight broke up. When Beck caught up to Cat, Cat had tears in her eyes. She had no idea that Tori felt so much for Robbie and vise versa. She knew through Beck that they were close, but from her own experience, she got to see them as a couple.

Beck could see that Cat was thinking about going back, and trying to smooth over the fight that they just had, but Beck told her no. He told her to just go back home, let Tori and Robbie cool off, let him talk to them, and then he would talk to Cat.

And when she heard his advice, she only nodded and decided to listen to Beck for a change. So Beck called Cat a cab, and he waited with her to get picked up.

That was what happened from the moment after the fight. Beck just hoped Cat, Tori, and Robbie could make up. He just didn't think it would be best right now for that to happen…

He sighed remembering that. Looking at his pear phone, he knew the time was approaching when he should take Robbie and Sarah home. Plans were made that after PCA, Beck would take them to the Vegas. They already offered him dinner in exchange and a couch whenever he needed it. Beck smiled in response, and told them that he may take them up at the offer at some point. He just didn't know when he would ever want to use the couch, but he knew it was something to save up.

"Um… you're Beck, right?"

Beck turned to his right and noticed a young man with curly hair. Wearing a tank top and green wrist bands. Dark blue shorts hung around his waist. "I was told to look for you."

He looked at the young man. "Yeah… and you are?"

The young man smiled, "Logan Reese. My girlfriend told me to come get you. Seems we're all going to dinner and Tori wants you there."

"She does?" He asked.

Logan shrugged, "That's what I was told. You coming?"

He thought for a second. He knew the Vegas offered him dinner, but he figured he might as well let Tori have the most time she can have with Robbie. The two of them needed each other, and who was he to tell her that they had to go. "I could go for some dinner."  
"I didn't say if you could go for some dinner, I said would you like to come and get some dinner?" Beck looked at him, shocked. Logan sighed, "Sorry, man. I just got owned in basketball and I'm not too thrilled about."

Beck chuckled, "I can understand that. Yeah, I'd like to have some dinner. Thanks." Logan nodded and ushered him to the tables where the group of friends usually sit.

"Hey Beck!" Tori grinned, watching her friend approach the eight of them.

"Hi guys!" Beck greeted back. "I see you're feeling better."

"Much better." Tori told him. "Beck, this is Zoey, Chase, and Michael. You already met Lola, Quinn, and Logan."

"Nice to meet you." He said to them. Beck soon found an open space by Lola and took a seat. "Where's Vince?"

Lola answered, "He had some work to do."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" She said slowly. "He has this major test to study for. And he swears he's going to get everything on Biology down."

"I bet…" Chase said with a smirk. Zoey noticed the tone in his voice and placed a hand on his knee.

"Tori tells us that you go to Hollywood Arts." Zoey said, bringing a conversation hopefully forward. "What's that like?"

"I like it." He told the young blonde. "The teachers are pretty good. They know a great deal about acting and singing. It's a pretty good school. We actually just finished a play based on 'The Catcher in the Rye.' It went pretty well too, until Sinjin dropped a light on the stage. It almost broke the stage."

"Ouch." Robbie said, in a whisper. "Was anybody hurt?"

"Nah…" He told him. "We just had to cancel the play for the night. We did it again the next night and it went by okay."

"Wow." Logan said as he took a seat, and took a bite of his steak. When he looked around the table, he noticed shocked faces. "What? I'm hungry."

"You could've gotten Beck something to eat." Tori told him.

"Hey, it's cool." Beck reasoned. "I'll get something to eat and I'll be right back." He got to his feet and looked around the courtyard. "Where's the cafeteria again?"

"I'll get him something." Michael decided. "Steak okay with you?"

"You don't have to…" Beck reasoned.

"Hey, it's okay, Man." Michael told him. "I got this." That being said, he left the table and went to get some food for Beck.

"Thanks!" Beck hollered. Michael waved back and Beck sat back down in his chair. "So… you like it here, Tori?"

"I actually do." Tori answered. "It got a little rocky at first."

"A little rocky?" Logan asked. "The girl here freaked."

"Only because I just met Lola." Tori explained. "You try going somewhere and finding out that a person that you never met before looks exactly like you."

"Yeah… it was pretty intense." Lola agreed. "If it wasn't for her parents, Tori would still be screaming."

"You screamed?" Beck asked, concerned.

Tori let out a breath. She soon found Robbie placing a hand on hers. She looked at him, and smiled. "It was a momentary lapse in sanity."

"But once she calmed down we were able to get the ball rolling." Michael said as he came back with a steak for Beck. "And now? We're all good."

"You are?" Beck asked. He looked at Robbie and Tori. "What exactly happened?"

"Tori did freak." Lola admitted. "We both did. She kept going on about I was just her reflection. And what even got more freaky that at one point, the two of us were walking in the courtyard and Tori actually tried to freak me out. You ever see those old Marx brother movies? Y'know with Harpo? He even did a bit with Lucy where they thought each other was the reflection and their moves were synched up." He nodded. "It was like that, but way more confusing."

"Wow." Beck said. "That must've been wonky."

Tori smirked, "Really wonky." She sighed, "And it was because of moments like this that I had to tell these guys the truth." She noticed Beck's eyes widening. "It wasn't my idea to tell them, Beck. It just happened. They saw me and Lola meeting, they've seen me talk to 'Jade.' They've seen me…"

"Talk to Jade?" Beck asked. "I thought you two weren't talking."

"We aren't." Tori answered.

Robbie noticed the tone and sadness in her voice. "It's not what you think, Beck." He let out a sigh. "It all goes back to Yerba. And seeing as things have become more open here, I think it's time we tell you what's been going on." He looked at Tori who nodded after he said that.

For the next hour, the ten of them went over what happened in Yerba. Robbie and Tori each explained what happened in their cell, what happened with Bertha, and what happened in the shed. They told him about the visits from 'Jade,' 'Cat,' 'Rex,' and even 'Robbie.' Tori even mentioned the time when she talked to herself back in the bathroom at Sherwood.

"No wonder you're pissed at everyone." Beck said to her. He looked at his friends, "And it still is going on?"

"It only happens when Robbie isn't around." Tori answered.

He then realized. "That's why you two are always together, isn't it?"

"Part of it." Robbie told him. "We did fall in love, Beck. And that's why we're always together. But we are also together because we help each other out. I help her with her issues…"

Tori nodded, "And I help with his."

"That's allot to deal with." Beck said slowly.

"It's what we do." Tori said simply. "It's all we had. Robbie and I… we only had each other, and we used that to make Yerba bearable. We survived doing it, and it still amazes me that it took us this long to find each other." She looked at Robbie. "He really is the love of my life. And when we were separated…"

"It was like the shed, but worse." Beck reasoned.

"Right…" Robbie acknowledged.

He sighed… "And now you have to go home…"

Tori smiled, "Actually… " Beck looked up. "Robbie and Sarah don't."

"What?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"The Vegas and our grandparents talked." Robbie explained. "They're going to pay for our schooling. We're staying."

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Really." Robbie grinned. "We're going to PCA now."

"Awesome!" Chase interjected. "You guys are going to love it here."

"Totally." Zoey nodded. "And if makes Tori better, that's even more great."

Tori smiled, "Yeah, it is…" It was then when her watch beeped. She looked down at it and then looked at Robbie. "We actually have to get going. Doctor Reynolds…"

He nodded, "Ok then…" Robbie looked at Beck. "Tori and I have an appointment… so, we hate to leave you like this…"

Beck got to his feet. "Hey, it's okay." He smiled. "I'm just glad you two finally told me." They smiled. "And don't worry. I won't tell the others what happened in Yerba."

"Thanks, Beck." Tori told him. "We'll call you later."

"Sarah…" Robbie started as he got to his feet. "I'll meet with you after. Tori and I got to go meet with this guy. And then, we'll settle rooming."

"Can't wait." Sarah said to them. "But you two better go."

Robbie nodded, and they both went to pick up their trays when their new friends told them that they would take care of. Robbie and Tori thanked them and left. Hoping Doctor Reynolds would be okay with them rooming together.

* * *

TBC in 6C

Sorry it took a while to get this out. I was busy with real life. I hope this turned out okay. I don't know if it was rushed or not. I hope not. And now the cat's out of the bag! Man, it feels good to get it all out. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Oh, and I did do a one-shot called: Finding Potential. It's actually my fic that I sent in for Cenobite829's Shadowraid contest. For those of you who read 'Hiding in Plain Sight,' this is a fic that takes place in that universe. So, please. If you can, go check out my fic and even his story. It's really great.

Thanks again.


	23. Chapter Six C

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 6C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

A door slowly opened that early hour of the night. As the door was pushed forward, two people walked into the small office. The door was then closed as the young woman made her way to the front window. Reaching the glass, she waited until the receptionist was ready to get her information.

As the young woman waited, she could hear her boyfriend move slowly behind her. He slowly put his hands in his pockets and looked on as his girlfriend stared into the window.

A few moments passed, until the receptionist finally pulled away from her computer and looked at the window to her side. Taking her right hand, she slid the window open and looked at the two teenagers standing in front of her work area.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked, bringing them into the conversation.

"Hi." The young woman said, greeting the receptionist. "We're here for an appointment."

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Tori Vega." She told her. "We have an appointment with Doctor Reynolds."

"Let me check." She said to Tori, and then glanced back at the computer. Pressing a few keystrokes, she was able to go through Doctor Reynolds' schedule for the day. "Yes. I have you here. If you two have a seat, he'll be right with you."

Tori nodded and smiled, "Thanks." She turned around and headed for a chair. Her boyfriend thanked the receptionist as well and took the seat beside his girlfriend. She glanced at him, and could see the worry in his face. "It's going to be okay, Robbie."

Robbie Shapiro looked at her, nervously. "Is it?" Tori nodded. He sighed, "I just dunno…" He shook his head, "Our whole life is riding on this moment. If it goes wrong, then we can't be in the same room. And God knows that we've been apart way too long."

Tori looked at him, "Baby, we've been going through allot these past two weeks. It's been enough. If somehow Doctor Reynolds doesn't think we should live together, then we'll find some other way. Our parents…" Robbie looked away. "Yes… our parents." Tori told him, bringing his face back to face her. "Will always help us be together. They know what we've been through, and they know that we need each other. If Doctor Reynolds says no, then we'll work on it. We'll find another way to room together." She shrugged, "We might be able to room off campus. Get an apartment somewhere and then no one will be able to say that we can't be together."

He sighed, "Why does this have to be so hard?" Robbie looked at her. "Why can't you and I just stay together? I love you, Tori. I never want to be away from you."

"I don't want it either, Baby." Tori told to him, taking his hands in hers. "We've been through so much together. Pulling us apart was the worst thing we ever did."

Robbie sighed, "I know…"

"But I will say this." He turned to her. "You brought us back together. You. You found out the truth about your parents, you decided to take Sarah away from them, you called our parents, you called Beck, and you came here. You came to be with me. If anything, it shows me that you will do anything for me."

Robbie smiled, "Of course I'll do anything for you, Tori. You're my Tori. I'm never going to let you go again."

"I'm never going to let you go either, Robbie." Tori told him. "We're done. We're together. We're it. We're never going to be torn apart again."

Robbie sighed, "We better not. I can't do this without you."

"I can't either." Tori said to him. She leaned in and kissed him briefly on his lips. "You're mine, Robbie. I'm never going to let you go."

He smiled at her sincerity. "I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Robbie."

"Ahhh… you're so cute together."

Tori stiffened. She turned away from Robbie and noticed Lola sitting behind her. "Lola?"

Lola Martinez smiled, "Hi."

"Um… Lola…" Robbie said slowly. "This isn't exactly the best time to be here right now…" He looked at her, "Why are you here anyway?"

Lola picked up a purse that was resting beside her. "Tori forgot this at the table. I wanted to give it back to you."

Tori looked at her side. "I thought I had it with me…" She took the bag that Lola handed her. "Thanks for bringing this back to me."

"I thought you might want it back." Lola said.

"Tori Vega?"

Tori turned from Lola and looked at the receptionist in front of Doctor Reynolds' door. "Doctor Reynolds is ready for you."

"Um okay…" She got to her feet. "Um… Robbie and I gotta go…" She watched as Robbie got to his feet. "Thanks for bringing back my purse." She started to head for the doctor's office. "See you tonight."

"Yeah, um… I gotta go." Robbie told the young Martinez. "Catch ya later." He then followed Tori into office.

Lola sighed as she watched the two of them leave. Looking back at the door, she started to get up. Turning back to where Tori and Robbie left, she asked herself one question.

"Why can't Vince and I be like that...?"

Then she left.

* * *

"You're 7:00 o'clock appointment is here."

Doctor Kevin Reynolds let out a sigh, and pressed his red button. With his finger on the button, he said into the speaker, "Send them in."

That being said, he looked at the door and waited for the incoming of Tori Vega and apparently Robbie Shapiro. A site that he actually didn't want to see happen.

Don't get him wrong. He had nothing against Robbie Shapiro, but he did have something wrong with the situation that Tori Vega had fallen into. Through a couple meetings, he had seen Tori to be quite dependent on the one young man named Robbie Shapiro. It had gotten to the point for the therapist to see that the relationship the two of them shared was actually quite unhealthy.

Yes, he could understand that Tori and Robbie could very well of bounded being that they were both in Yerba at the same time, trapped together within a cell, and he could understand the notion that they were inseparable. But, he felt that this sort of relationship was actually hurting his patient. Not helping her.

Doctor Reynolds was a student of therapy, and he always viewed as when two people came to the point where they truly became dependent on one another, the said person actually has the chance to lose their independence. And that has proven to be more harmful than good. Sadly, neither the Vegas ever saw it as that way. They saw Robbie Shapiro as their daughter's salvation and the one chance for to fully recover and become what she once was.

And now that Robbie was here? This would be a step back. David and Holly Vega chose Doctor Kevin Reynolds initially as Tori's therapist because he has shown results. And he felt that if Robbie were to stay as a student here or as a roommate for the young Tori Vega, then he felt that Tori would actually digress and get actually worsen and not better.

The Vegas just didn't see it that way.

Now they wanted Doctor Reynolds to actually 'okay' the notion that Tori and Robbie should room together, in a dorm, and spend even more time together.

That would be the one thing that he would frown heavily on.

He just sighed, knowing that would be the one idea where he couldn't support it.

He just had to tell Tori and Robbie the truth. And that, he knew would not be the ideal situation where he would have to witness. Letting out a breath, he knew that it would actually have to prove to be the best course of action; because now he could tell both of them first hand that living together would be the wrong solution. Simply by the fact that the more Tori and Robbie were to be together, the more dependent she would become.

"Um… Hi Doctor Reynolds."

Doctor Reynolds looked up and noticed the entrance of the young woman who was the pinpoint of this meeting. "Hello Tori."

"Hi." She said to him. She moved to her right and a thin bushy haired young man came forward. "Doctor Reynolds, this is Robbie Shapiro."

Doctor Reynolds took a breath, and he got to his feet. Walking around his desk, he made his way to the two of them. "Nice to meet you. Please… take a seat."

"Ok…" Robbie said, slightly nervous. He made his way to an open chair and sat down. Tori did as well, and took the seat next to him. They both watched as the doctor made his way back to his desk and picked up a file. Taking a seat on the ledge of the desk, he looked down within the file and scanned briefly over Tori Vega's personal file.

"Now, before we begin, I want you to know that whatever you say will remain confidential. It's between the walls and us. I must tell you, Robbie, that I run a tight ship. I listen to the problems, and I try to make the best solutions based on the said problems. You understand?" Robbie nodded, not knowing exactly where he was going with this introduction.

He looked back at Tori and told her, "You're parents called me this afternoon and planned this meeting for you. It appears they want me to 'okay' the idea that you and Robbie Shapiro can room together."

Tori nodded, taking in his attitude. His behavior seemed more stern and decisive, more than usual actually. "And too be honest, I don't know if would be best for you two to co-inhabit a dorm together. I believe that all the work that we've been doing Tori would be for not, and you would lose any chance to become independent again."

Fear started to grow in the pit of her stomach. She looked at the doctor, "Doctor Reynolds, please. I need Robbie to be with me. I need him."

He folded his arms, and looked down at the seated Vega, also noting the simple gesture Shapiro seemed to be doing now, offering her his hand. Trying to give her strength that he felt she was lacking.

"Your parents think that you two should remain together. I rarely take another patient that actually has close ties to one patient. Especially when the two patients are so commonly attached. When I have a session, it's best to have them with one-on-one. Having you both here, hinders that. The more I think about it, and the more I see, the more hurtful you will actually be towards each other." He looked at them, and then at Tori. "Your parents wanted me to make you better, Tori. If I allow this, then it will negate the work that we've done, and honesty, I don't think that would be best."

He let out a sigh, "I just don't see you two rooming together to be the best solution…"

Robbie looked at Tori, and he could see the pain in her eyes, the hurt wash over her, the possibility of actually being separated again from her actually seemed to be a strong possibility. He looked at the therapist, "Um, Doctor Reynolds?" He glanced at the young man. "Tori and I… we need each other. We need to be together."

"Need is such a strong word." The therapist pointed out. "Are you sure you don't mean, 'you want to be together.'?"

Robbie looked at him, and took a breath. A much needed one. Looking at the pain in Tori's eyes and the notion of the word 'want' instead of 'need.' "Doc—"

"Hi Tori."

Tori stiffened when she heard the voice. Turning to her left, she saw the familiar form of a redhead that truly made the last few hours painful…

"Cat?" She asked, shocked. She shook her head, "But you left."

When Tori suddenly spoke of a former friend, Robbie stopped his attempt to ask something of the therapist. He looked at his girlfriend, "Tori?" Tori heard her boyfriend ask. "Are you okay?"

Tori looked to the left where she saw the manifestation of Caterina Valentine in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see one of these sessions up close." Cat told her.

Tori shook her head. "No…No…. No No…No." This is not what she needed. She did not need to see 'Cat.' Not now. Definitely not now. "Please… Not now." She got to her feet and turned around, trying her best to block Cat from her view. Tears staring to brim in her eyes. "Please, not now."

"Tori…" Robbie said, slowly getting to his feet. He started to make his way to her, but she turned around.

"Hi Robbie!" The 'Cat' hallucination greeted. When Robbie didn't answer, Cat looked at Robbie strangely. "Robbie?" Again, Robbie didn't answer. Cat's eyes narrowed and glared back at Tori. "Look what you did! He's not talking to me!"

Tori stormed around and glared at Cat. "You're not even real!" She took a moment. "Robbie isn't talking to you because you aren't real! Robbie can't see what's not in front of him!"

"Tori?" Robbie approached her. He was about to take his hand and go for her cheek.

"I believe you should take a step back, Mr. Shapiro." The doctor said, already seeing the beginning signs of a violent Tori.

Robbie looked back at the doctor. "Tori needs me."

"Robbie, I've seen her like this. You don't want to be near her when she's like this." The therapist said to him.

Robbie just shook off the therapist and attempted to make his way to where Tori apparently was talking to Cat. "Robbie's not going to answer you, Cat. Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't any of you just leave me alone!" Tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why can't you let Robbie off your leash?" Cat growled back.

She shook her head, "Robbie is not on any leash, Cat. He's with me because he wants to be with me." That being said, Tori soon felt two arms wrap around her from behind and she was soon pulled into the one spot that she could always cherish. Always find comforting, always feel safe.

"I'm right here, Tori. I'm right here, Baby." Robbie said a whispered tone. He kissed her head and held her close. "I'm not going anywhere."

As he said those words, Tori crumbled. Not because of Cat's apparent assault, but because of Robbie's gentle hold of her. "I'm right here, Tori."

And when her tears started to slow down, the image of Cat Valentine started to fade. The only words that came from her lips were, "Oh poo…"

Then she was gone.

Robbie held onto Tori. Giving her the love that only he could provide. He managed to turn his head slightly, and look at the therapist. "This is why we need to be together. I'm the only one that can calm her down."

He nodded slowly. Letting out a sigh, he fell onto the ledge of the desk; watching the way Tori was being comforted by Robbie. Turning around on his desk, he picked up a phone and dialed a certain number. A few rings passed and it was soon picked up. The therapist looked into the phone. "Dean Rivers? Yes, this is Doctor Reynolds. I fully support Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro residing in the same dorm."

* * *

"Word is that you've been in contact with a mutual friend."

A woman dressed in orange looked up from her bed and saw the familiar shape of a certain inmate. Her eyes widened, "Bertha?" Bertha grinned. "I thought you were in solitary confinement."

"I was." Bertha told her simply. She walked into the cell and leaned against the bars. "I got out. Just now too. About time. Those three weeks went by really slowly. But I did manage to hear some interesting stories, Yolanda."

Her throat went dry. "What kind of stories?"

"Fun stories." Bertha said as she made her way to Yolanda's cot. Taking a seat beside her, she asked. "Stories that actually deal with a couple young friends of ours. I believe you know them, too."

She looked at her confused. With a gulp, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I just need a certain address. That's all. I know you've been mailing letters back and forth with a certain Caterina Valentine. And all I need is her mailing address."

Yolanda nervously shook her head, "I don't have her address. Why would I?"

"Because I know you've been talking to her." Bertha told her. "And I know Ms. Valentine is friends with our former cellmates, Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. I just want to make sure Tori and Robbie are fine. Wish them the best of luck."

Yolanda looked at her, "Really?"

Bertha flashed a lopsided grin, "Really." She began to look around the cell and noticed a bunch of torn open envelopes that poked out from a book; seeming to serve the purpose of a bookmark.

"Bertha? I?" She tried to object. "Those are private."

"And you can keep them." Bertha told her. "I just want the address." She looked through the envelopes and noticed a number of them. "My, you've been talking to her quite a bit." Taking one letter, she pulled out the message, and tossed it to her lap. "I just want the address." Getting to her feet, she watched as the letters fell to the ground. She shrugged, "Thanks." Giving her a smile, she turned around and headed out of the cell.

Big Bertha had a plan that needed to get finished.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 7.

**I'm sorry for the lateness, but I wanted to get the therapy session done right. I hope it came out alright, and thanks for reading. And yes, as many of you have guessed, this story is going to go RORILOLA. I just have to set it up, and I think this chapter made the first step towards the ship. Hope you like the idea of Robbie/Tori/Lola. Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and I also think this might be longest Victorious chapter I ever wrote. It was interesting writing this out.**

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

WOW! I was surprised on how many reviews and private messages I got from my announcement. After some thought about my problem and after re-reading Rebound and Outbound, I have decided to make a couple changes before moving forward with this universe.

First, the story, Outbound, is gone from canon. I had a hard time deciding this. But I really do think the story started to lose focus when I introduced the idea of Rorilola and alternate realities. It was beginning to become something else. Now, I'm not ashamed of what Zen and I wrote. We worked really well together, and I cherish the time that we worked together. But if I want to go to the same caliber of Unbound and Bound, changes like this are going to have to happen. So, Outbound is not canon anymore. That's not to say that I won't go back to it as alternate reality to the main boundverse. Basically, think the new Star Trek movies. Both series still exist, but they are cut off from different timelines.

As for Rebound… this was hard. I always thought that the story started to shift when I brought in the whole 'egg arc.' So… I am cutting it, and everything that came after it. So where we are canonically is Robbie and Tori just got the 'ok' to live together and Big Bertha has came back in the series. But like before, she hasn't made a move yet on any on Robbie or Tori.

So, that's where I am right now with this plan. If you want further explanations, I'll give them. Just sent me a private message. To the people who sent me a private message, I'll answer them tomorrow. But as of right now, I'm dropping allot of chapters from Rebound to keep it current with canon. Outbound will stay online, but is no longer canon. And for the time being it won't be continued. That doesn't mean it won't happen, but it just means that I won't be focusing on it anymore. Not to mention, it wouldn't be the same anyway. It was always meant to be a project between me and Zen. But with Zen no longer around, the story just doesn't feel the same as it did before.

I understand that some of you won't like the changes, but I feel that in order to make this story and series better, I'm going to have to do some drastic changes.

I thank you all for your comments and continued enjoyment of this series. It really means allot to me. And I hope you all continue to read the stories.

Thank you again.

Until next chapter, this is Jonathan signing off.

So now… I'm going to go back to Rebound and drop the chapters no longer canon.

Thank you again.

-Jonathan


	25. Chapter Seven A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 7A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Robbie Shapiro smiled happily waking up this morning. This was actually his favorite time of the day. don't get him wrong. He enjoyed allot of this day, but this moment was his favorite part of the day. That specific moment when the clock struck 6:37 in the morning. And it was because of where he had been spending the last week of his life.

From the moment he and his beloved go the 'ok' from Doctor Reynolds, him and Tori have spent as much time as they could together. Because for the last week they had been able to share a bed, be in a dorm and live together, and be at a school where neither of them had any of their past problems to deal with. None of them had to worry about their former friends from Hollywood Arts, Robbie and his sister didn't have to deal with their parents anymore, and Tori hadn't had another visit from her imaginary friends. The likeness hallucinations of Jade, Cat, or Rex, or even him haven't resurfaced. It just been the two of them living together in a situation where they finally felt safe and secured.

Tori and him have been living in her and Quinn's old dorm. As soon as the doctor gave Robbie and Tori the 'okay' to live together, it was pretty much guaranteed they would find a way to live together. Quinn actually decided it would be best to move back in with Lola and Zoey. Since they spent much of last year together, going back to that situation wasn't that much of an issue to deal with.

Of course Robbie and Sarah had to get a number of new clothes. Neither of them wanted the chance to run into their parents back in Los Angeles to get their belongings. To they quickly remedied that by going to the store and picking up a brand new wardrobe. Tori actually loved doing that too. Not only because it spent time actually shopping for clothes, but it got Tori to choose the best clothes that would best suit her boyfriend. Tori made sure that she helped buy clothes that would make Robbie Shapiro look incredibly hot and make any girl jealous of her that she got to walk home with this man and that no one would be able to get their hands of him.

Robbie couldn't help but smile at the way Tori became very protective of him. Yeah, they had been protective of each other before. Especially since Yerba. But now? Now, they were in a situation where they could be by themselves, in another school. In a school where nobody knew their pasts and they could reinvent themselves to serve the best situation for them. So much so that Robbie Shapiro went from the resident geek at Hollywood Arts, to the hot Sophomore that was destined be in anyone's eyes as one of the best looking men in their class.

And it was all because Tori wanted other people to know how good she got it. It couldn't tear the smile from Robbie's face when he began to notice other girls checking him out. But it was extremely hard for any girl to actually spend some time with Robbie. Because Tori wouldn't actually leave his side outside of the rare moments when they were apart.

And those moments were usually when either of them had a class that the other one didn't share. So it was rare when they were apart, but whenever they were, they would usually spend the time thinking about what the other was doing at that moment.

Yeah, it was really great for Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. They were living the life that they wanted to reside in. They wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, Tori wouldn't mind being able to spend time with her parents, but it was only something she would easily deal with. Just by a usual call home. And the rare times when her and Robbie did decide to go back to the Vega house when they would have a dinner or even just spend the night at the house. Be in a family where the two of them, and Sarah, could relax and not worry about anything in their lives that would happen within the small confines o the Vega house.

That was just thought process Robbie Shapiro liked to have at that moment in time. When the clock struck 6:37. That, and be able to smile at the image of a sleeping Tori Vega in his arms. He can't help but gaze over her, and just take in her beauty. Even when Tori would snore slightly in her sleep, or talk quietly. It was beyond cute when that happened. Robbie would just listen to her as she spoke randomly about ideas within her slumber. Either telling him how much she loved him, or rare dreams he was able to listen about. Usually about spending some much desired naked time.

Yeah, life for her and him was great. And he wouldn't change anything about it.

It was actually at that moment when he first saw Tori turning slightly in her sleep. She soon began to flutter her eyes open, and begin the ritual of how the two of them awoke in the morning. Her chocolate orbs soon welcomed the image of her boyfriend as she awoke that morning.

"Again Robbie?"

Robbie gave her a sheepish grin, "What?"

"How often are you going to look at me when I sleep?" She asked, her tone delivering the usual quipage that she usually performs.

He shrugged, "How often are you going to look beautiful when you sleep?"

Tori smirked, "Robbie…"

He lowered his face and kissed her lips, taking in her newly awakened demeanor. "I love gazing at you, Tori. I just can't believe how good we got it. It's been so hard for us. Between my parents and your visits, we are finally in a place where we can finally be happy, Baby."

Tori smiled at his words. "Robbie, this is so good because we made it work. We pulled through, and now we're finally reaping the benefits. It's been a long time coming, and now we can finally not have to worry about anything."

He lowered his lips and started to kiss her neck, already getting a picture in his mind of what he watned to do. And of course Tori knew from the motions he was making, and the tone of his voice, and the desire in his eyes.

"Robbie… I can't…"

But rather than hear her, he continued to kiss her neck. "Robbie…"

Again, he didn't say anything.

"Please… Robbie… not now…"

He groaned and finally pulled away. "Why not?" He asked, flashing her a set of sad eyes. "Don't you want to...?"

"Of course I do." She reasoned. "I would love to make love with you. But I can't… I got go meet Mr. Dixon in an hour. I got to get ready for class."

Robbie looked at the clock, "Now? It's only 6:40. Can't you spare 20 minutes?"

Tori smiled at his attempt. No matter the scenario, Robbie Shapiro always had the look in his eyes which begged her to help him satisfy his urge for his sexual drive. A drive that was only reacting because she was the one that wanted to sleep with him the first time. A time in her life that she greatly cherished too; a moment in their shared history which help ignite the creation of their romantic relationship.

But unlike most times, this wasn't one that where she would easily accept. Tori did have to meet with Mr. Dixon. And no matter how much Robbie was asking for her to sleep with him, this wasn't a time she could easily take part in.

Even if Robbie was looking incredibly cute at that moment. He was just begging for her, and she knew it. Part of her wanted to too. But… she knew she couldn't.

Jamn her necessity to go see her Biology teacher. She had a hard time with the whole dominant and recessive genes. Which features of the human genome represented eye color, hair color… it was all so confusing. And yeah, she knew Robbie had a handle on this, but she also knew that if she spent too much time with Robbie, it would lead to matters that she really didn't need to do occupy her time.

She looked at him, and she could see his demeanor being so deflated. Being the part of Robbie Shapiro that was depressing. No matter how much time she spent with Robbie, and how much time she really fix his problems, there was always a part of him that was sad. And she couldn't do a thing to lift his spirits. Even if it was a sexual experience…

But…

He still had this sad demeanor on his face. Her heart was beginning to waver, and she wanted him to overcome these scenarios. But she knew she couldn't tackle this right now. Especially because she had to get moving.

She watched as Robbie withdrew his arms and started to swing his legs over the mattress so that he could pull himself out of his bed.

"Robbie?"

He turned back to face Tori as he pushed the sheets off of them. "Where are you going?"

Robbie sighed and glanced back at his girlfriend. "I know you don't want to have sex now. And I know you want to go meet with Mr. Dixon." He shrugged. "So, if I leave you alone, you'll get going. I'll just go grab some breakfast or something."

Her heart broke at his deflation. Robbie may of always been able to hide his feelings, and the truth from her and their former friends, but ever since Yerba, Tori has gotten to the point that she could pretty much read every emotion on his face.

"Robbie…"

He let out a sigh. "It's okay. I get it. You just don't want me right now…"

She immediately sprung out of the bed and stormed to her boyfriend. "Never think that. Never think that I don't want you. My God, Robbie. We've been together for almost two months now! Of course I want you. I just have to go meet with my teacher!"

He watched as Tori wrapped her arms around his neck. She briefly kissed his lips. "I'll tell you what. Come back tonight, and we'll do something special. But you gotta realize, that I will never want to be without you. How many times have I claimed you as mine? How many times have we made love? How many times have we've been pulled apart, and we still come back together? Allot. I'm not going anywere. Alight?" She leaned in and kissed him once more. "Do you understand that now?"

Taking her hands back, she noted the blank look on his face. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon, Baby. I may not have enough time to have sex with you right now, but we do have time to take a shower together. Alright?"

Robbie Shapiro's smile just suddenly brightened. And rather than being led to the shower, Robbie grabbed Tori's hand tighter and pulled her to the shower instead.

The last thing that was said before the two of them crossed the room to the shower was, "We'll make Danny Tanner proud!"

* * *

TBC in 7B

YAY! AND WE'RE BACK! I HOPE THIS THE BEGINNING OF THE BOUNDVERSE RELOADED! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS FUN WRITING IT! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Chapter Seven B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 7B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE NEW PART. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND LET'S KEEP THE BOUNDVERSE ALIVE!

* * *

This was not what she needed.

Everything was lined up. Everything was going perfectly in preparing her meeting with Mr. Dixon. She had a good breakfast, woke up early, even a good 'wake-up' scenario too. Her chocolate orbs gazing up into the eyes of her beloved, having his arms around her torso. Keeping her secured and safe. Both as a way for them to remain close and a way that would best serve as eachothers' security blanket. Robbie had even become a replacement from her 'Cuddle Me Cathy' doll, and still, the morning went wrong.

Her whole reason she needed the help was because she had a hard time dealing with biology and the genetics that served to determine the way a person was created. Yeah, she understood that actual algebra could help her in the situation, and she did understand some of the fundamentals. But when it came to applying the ideas, she had no clue what she was doing.

But what really got this morning's meeting off topic was because of the early shower she had with Robbie. Her mind kept replaying just how the two of them performed in the shower. The scrubbing, the washing, the touching. His skin caressing hers. His hands washing her hair, her scalp feeling the soft touches of Robbie's fingers. The wet kisses that were caressing her neck. Making the most of his time with her.

Basically, it was all the soft caresses and loving touches of when the two of them slept together, but just in water. Bringing them together closer… the thoughts still brought a smile to her face. Dammit. And that was why she was having a hard time focusing on her studies. Robbie's body kept plaguing her mind.

Tori didn't need to be thinking about this right now.

She loved Robbie. She loved his compassion, she loved his understanding, she loved his tenderness… she loved allot of things about her Robbie Shapiro. Even his body. All the time at Yerba really helped him develop his body and the time together only made the two of them cherish their time more and more as those two weeks went by.

Tori let out a sigh.

She didn't need to be thinking about him this much.

Right?

She shook her head and made her way out of the building that her teacher met her in and she crossed the field until she reached a neighboring tree. Slumping down beside it, she soon felt the bark of the tree running against the curve of her back as she settled to the grass.

Tori Vega had it bad.

And she knew it.

She never felt this way about her former boyfriends. Danny never made her feel this way. Sure, she liked him back in the day, but as their relationship went on, the further they actually fell apart. The same could be said about Ryder and Steven. Well, actually, both Ryder and Steven proven to be jerks and actually caused her pain. Caused her stress and sick with worry because she didn't like the way they were treating her. Danny being the only one of her former boyfriends that actually maintained a somewhat mutual break-up. But none of the previous boyfriends made her feel the way Robbie made her feel.

He just got her.

He didn't cause her pain, he didn't try to make a move on her, he didn't try to cheat on her, he didn't do anything like that.

Robbie never did…

A breath escaped her lips. Maybe that was why she was so into him. Yeah, Yerba really did give them a chance to talk and listen and hold onto each other; depend on one another. But it also got her to see the type of man Robbie Shapiro really was. Sans his parents, sans their former friends, sans Rex.

Maybe that was why they why so in synch and why they were always willing to have all the sex whenever the wanted it. They were always begging for it, and they were always so soft and gentle. Sure, there were times when it actually went wild and animalistic, but when they did, it was because they really needed each other and knew that their relationship could help release stress and tension.

She couldn't help but remember her time with Robbie when they came together after their run in with Jade West. Tori got to see a side of Robbie that she was truly beginning to see and respect and love. An angle that none of her former boyfriends had. They never went that extra mile to make sure she was safe and secured and protected.

Robbie did.

Maybe that was another reason why they were so close and so willing for one another.

Robbie Shapiro loved her that much.

And now she was questioning why she couldn't get Robbie out of her mind when they were in the shower?

What was wrong with her?

Robbie was being the boyfriend that she loved. The person who valued her more than even himself.

So why all this inner turmoil?

Tori didn't know. All she knew was that her best friend was back at the dorm, waiting for her, and God knows what they would do when they would meet up again?

Tori couldn't help but smile when she began to think through the self-doubting. She then shrugged, maybe all they needed to do was put off shower time together until they both had free time coming and can think about their blissful time together yet again.

Yeah… that could do be it…

Her heart began to beat a joyous rhythm as she thought about her Robbie again.

She really wanted to get back to him.

Tori started to climb to her feet. When she reached full height, she started off toward her dorm when she suddenly remembered that she had to get some plans for tonight in order to make up for the lack of sex from this morning.

A smile crossed her lips when she thought of an idea. Taking her phone out, she began to dial a number that would help her with this idea. The whole time thanking God that she was able to reschedule her time with Mr. Dixon for tomorrow.

She just had to remember know shared shower time tomorrow.

Tori just hoped she meant.

* * *

"You ready?"

Tori Vega grinned as she got the last bottle of Hershey Chocolate Syrup. "Just about." She then shoved the bottle in her carriage as the two of them walked down the aisle of the local Whole Foods. She continued to gaze down the aisle as they walked. "Sarah said make sure we get the gluten free version of everything."

"I can't believe you bought the chocolate syrup." Her friend said, still can't believing what she was buying it for.

Tori looked at her friend, "It's allot of fun." She told her. "Robbie and I've done it a few times. Sometimes I do the…"

She shook her head, "Too much, Tori. Way too much."

Tori smirked, "We're always doing this kind of stuff, Zoey." They continued to walk and head over to the check out. "We're always trying to explore other ideas." She grinned, "One time we did roleplaying… and I was Shelby Marx."

She gulped, "You were Shelby Marx?"

Tori chuckled, "I could've been Lola if he wanted."

"You two really have an interesting relationship, don't you?" Zoey asked, still shocked.

"Robbie and I just like to try new things." She added. "Ever since we first got home from Yerba, Robbie and I just wanted to have the best time together."

"But don't you just think this is the slightest type of weird?" Zoey asked. "Chase and I never did anything like that."

She took out a box of pasta and began to read the ingriedients. "Maybe you should." She put the box back. "Zoey, look. Yeah, when we first started doing things like this we felt it was weird. We felt that we never would ever do anything like this." Tori took a second. "But when we got back home, we wanted to do things that we couldn't do in Yerba. Not to mention when my parents heard the truth, they were okay with us sleeping together. I mean, what type of parents would actually be okay with two of teenagers sleeping together, and living in the same house. We really lucked out when we got home."

"Wow." Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah, we basically shunned all our former friends, but with what happened in Yerba, we just grew to depend on each other. And I don't think we'll ever be okay if we didn't have each other. Going that extra kinky step just makes our relationship more sensual."

"You two are freaks." Zoey told her, straight on.

Tori smirked. "Yeah, I guess we are." She shrugged, "But we're 'freaks' in love." They turned the corner in pursuit of the cashier. "All I can say is that Robbie and I may be freaks, but we don't care. I need him, and he needs me. We've tried being apart but it doesn't work. And if we want to work, we might as well stay together. The 'kinky' stuff just makes our time together more meaningful."

"And the chocolate syrup is what you two are doing tonight?" She asked as she took out the syrup from the grocery carriage.

She smiled, "Tonight it is. I kinda made a promise to Robbie that I would make tonight special. So I called Sarah and asked her what his favorite food was which why we're here. The chocolate syrup is just dessert."

"Very chocolaty dessert." Zoey told her, matter-of-factly.

"You and Chase should try it." Tori reasoned. "If not chocolate syrup, I got some handcuff in my dorm."

Zoey looked at her, shocked. "I… I… I mean… we…"

Tori gave her a look, "You two have slept together… right?" Zoey's eyes suddenly sank to the floor. "Oh my God… I didn't think… I… Zoey… I thought that you… that you and Chase were…"

She grasped her hand on Tori's wrist. "Tori…"

"You must really do think I'm a freak. You must think that I'm a person who…" She shook her head, "I'm…"

"Tori…" Zoey admitted. "It's alright." She insisted. "Yeah, Chase and I haven't. I mean, we did think about it. We've talked about it. But we never actually did it." Tori gave her a look. "I will tell you this though… this whole relationship between you and Robbie… this whole thing… it's making me want to even more want to try and take the next step with Chase. I mean, maybe it's time. We have been together for a while, and we do love each other. So maybe it's time to take that step…"

Tori gave her a look… "Really?"

Zoey thought for a second. "Yeah, maybe it is." Her friend smiled. "And besides… if we can't get it on, then all we have to do to get into the mood is borrow the sex tape you made for Robbie."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

Zoey then left Tori as she ran down the aisle.

Tori chased after her.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 7C


	27. Chapter Seven C

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 7C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori turned the knob on the stove as she finally placed the chicken that she purchased inside. She just finally finished the chicken part of Robbie's favorite meal. She took Sarah's advice and prepared the meat for the best way she could. All things considered, she thought this would truly come out better than her Spicy Tuna Balls.

And besides, if anything, this would be healthier. One thing that she learned throughout this whole food shopping experience is that even though Robbie had a special diet, she learned that she was actually preparing healthier food. If only half the people of this country took the time in preparing their food this way, the country would be allot better off in this world. Americans were too used to eating fast food and restaurant food on a daily basis. If they actually took the time to cook like this, they very well could be having a happier and healthier life.

Tori grinned as she saw the chicken baking. Going back to the top of the stove, she quickly rotated a spoon in an already boiling pot, making sure the noodles woudn't stick to the bottom of the pot as it continued to cook. Going beside the boiling pot, she finished taking off the tomato sauce she cooked earlier and let it cool.

The food was almost done. She looked at the clock and noticed that Robbie would be back in the dorm any moment. He had a late class and Tori wanted to surprise him with his favorite food; chicken parmasean. Everything was nearly done, all she had to do at the final ingredient was get some cheese and poor it over the chicken when it done cooking.

As she took a step back, she looked at the meal as it was nearing completion. Tori couldn't help but smile at how everything was coming together. Robbie was going to get extremely lucky tonight. Not just because of the fresh meal she had prepared, but because of the promised 'making up' for telling Robbie she couldn't sleep with him this morning.

The chocolate syrup was resting on the counter beside her. She couldn't help but picture how the two of them were going to use the syrup in their awaiting romantic time tonight.

Robbie was going to get a major happy tonight.

Screw that. They both were. This just wasn't for Robbie, this was also for her.

They both deserved this. And she would do anything for them to make them happy. Anything to see a happy Robbie Shapiro was something Tori cherished. The way his face brightens when he smiles was extremely intoxicating. Especially when he spoke too. Tori could watch his lips for hours as they moved up and down performing the words that Robbie wanted to say.

God, she could get lost in those lips.

It was then when she soon felt two lips kiss her neck. Turning around, her eyes widened. "Robbie!" she pushed him away. "When did you get here?"

He smiled at the image of his love. Her hair was pinned up and patches of white powder was all over her face. She was wearing a white blouse and tight jeans. "I see you've been busy." He wrapped his arms around her neck. "I think you've been in a food fight and lost."

She pushed him away. "Robbie, I look disgusting! I was trying to get this done before you got back. You weren't supposed to see me like this."

Robbie approached her, "You didn't have to make me dinner."

She told him, "I wanted to make up for this morning. I told you tonight was going to be special."

"But dinner?"

"I called your sister, Robbie. She told me what your favorite food was, so I took Zoey, and we went grocery shopping. I got chicken baking, pasta boiling, and tomato sauce that I finished making…"

"My God can you be any more cute?" He wrapped his arms around her neck. "I can't believe you did this."

"You're my Robbie." She kissed his lips. "When I tell you that I want to make a night special for you, I am. I got dinner cooking, I'm going to get dressed all sexy for you, and then we got something special for dessert."

Robbie thought for a second, "Carrot Cake?"

Tori shook her head. "Nope. No cake." He showed a confused look. "Take a look at the counter."

Robbie turned around, his arms still around her neck. A wide smile appeared on his face, "Hershey Chocolate Syrup…" He turned his head back around. "And that means…"

She smiled, "What do you think it means?"

"It means I got the best girlfriend ever!" He pulled Tori to him and kissed her hard on the lips. "I love you so much, Tori."

"I love you too…" She said after she pulled away from him. "Now, go get ready. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

He pouted, "Can't it be ready now?"

"20 minutes." Tori repeated. "Now go…" When he gave her a hurt look, she shrugged, "And if you have your heart set on being with me, you could always spend some time with the 'Tori cut-outs' in our closet if you…"

He gulped as he watched Tori pull away from him. "You know about my…?"

She smiled, "I know my Robbie has peculiar quirks about him. I know that even though I changed the way you view yourself and feel about yourself, I know there is a part of you that will always be Robbe Shapiro. And that part includes having the six 'Tori life sized cut-outs' in our closet."

Robbie just stared at her.

"And you're okay… you're not mad… Or freaked out?"

She gave him a look, "Robbie we can either go over this now, and let dinner burn, or you can go get together and come out for dinner, and then we'll talk about this." She watched him having a blank look on his face. "And no, I won't allow this to ruin our relationship. Now go… Go!"

"Tori I…"

"Go!" She kissed him once more. "Go!"

He let out a sigh and left his girlfriend to finish cooking dinner.

Robbie Shapiro truly had an amazing girlfriend.

* * *

Robbie left his girlfriend with a shocked look on his face. She knew about his cut-outs of her? How? What? When? Where? Why? Wait…. The five w's wont work here, he realized. All he had to know is how did she find out, why didn't she bring it up earlier, when did she find out… wow. That that means Tori knew about truly almost everything about him. Sure, there were some moments in his past that she didn't know about, after all they only met two years ago, and yeah, they spent allot of time talking about his past and how he grew up, but he was sure she didn't know everything about him…

Right?

Robbie didn't know. All he knew was that for once there was a girl in his life that apparently wasn't scared off about his 'quirky' side. Robbie knew he was a freak in some scenerios, he knew that some people were put off by him, and that's why people rarely wanted to spend any time with him. It still shocked him that he did spend some time of his life with people who were 'okay' with his quirks…

And then his eyes widened…

They never were… were they?

He let out a breath as he made his way to the bed. He took a seat and placed his arms on his thighs as he stared at the floor. How much of his life did he screw up by his quirks? How much of his past… Robbie recently discovered that his parents really did a number on him, his former friends, almost everyone he knew…

But then…

If that was true… there had to be a reason why no one wanted to be social with him in the first place, right? He meant, how much of his past was because of his parents, how much was because of his former friends… but now the question had also become… how much of his past was because of him?

How much of his quirks truly separated any relationship he could actually formed?

Did that mean that he was always a freak? Did that mean his parents actually never really did any harm to him? Did that mean after all this time, it was really him that caused all this drama in his life?

Wow…

He let out a breath as he began to wonder just how much of his past was actually his fault?

Robbie got to his feet and made his way to the closet. Taking open the door, he turned on the light and moved some clothes across the beam and looked up the backs of the cut-outs he had made of his girlfriend. Letting out a sigh, he pulled them out and crossed the room until he reached the bed when he began laying out the cut-outs one by one…

Why did he make these? What kind of person would do something like this? What was wrong with him?

His eyes laid upon the six cut-outs…

There was flirty Tori, there was sad Tori, there was happy Tori, there was mad Tori, there was prome Tori, and there was 'good news' Tori…

Wow…

What was the deal with all of this? All his life he couldn't help but realize that he did allot of weird oddities. This proved no different.

Why was Tori with him?

Why didn't she leave him after they got out of Yerba, why did she spend so much time with him?

Everyone abandoned his attempts at friendships or dating because he thought it was because of his relationship to his parents and his relationships to his former friends… or was it because he had too many weird quirks about him that people began to realize why would they spend any time with a nub like him?

What was going on with him?

"Robbie? Dinner's ready!"

But he didn't answer. All he did was stare at the cut-outs…

Why did he do things like this?

"Robbie?"

Again, he didn't answer.

A few moments passed when he soon felt a gust of air open behind his back… "Robbie?" When he didn't turn around he soon felt a hand grasp his arm. "Robbie?" He just stared in front of him… "Baby? Are you alright?"

He couldn't say anything. His mouth went dry and he just stared in front of him. When he felt his arm being pulled he was soon turning around to face Tori with a scared look on his face. "Robbie?"

But all he could say was…

"Why?"

She showed a confused look on her face, "Why what?" When he didn't answer, she tried again, "Why what?"

He then opened his mouth and said finally, in a quieted tone, "Why are you with me when I do things like this?" She looked at him as he gazed at her with a blank face. "How can you be okay with this?"

Tori looked at him, and saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes, the scared emotions running rampant in his brown pools. "Why are you okay with this?"

Tori looked at him the cut-outs once more as they lie over the bed, and then back to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Robbie. This is a part of who you are."

"But I'm a freak…" He whispered. Robbie looked at her, "I'm too weird for you, Tori. I'm too fucked up in the head for you to love me."

Her heart broke when he said those words. She leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly, trying to show him that she loved him. "You're not 'fucked up in the head.'"

"How can I not be?" He told her simply. "I do things like this! I make life cut-outs of my girlfriend! What kind of sane man does something like this?"

"Hey…" She whispered… "I love you, Robbie. I do. I consider this a part of who you are. There's nothing wrong with you."

He shook his head, "There has to be…" Robbie gazed at her, "My parents didn't want me, our former friends didn't want me, my sister…"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Robbie." She took his her hand and caressed his cheek. "You're parents wanted you to be born a girl, they wanted something that you weren't… They didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated…. We went over this…"

He nodded slowly… "They didn't want me because I was a boy…" He looked back at the cut-outs again… "They didn't…" Robbie looked at her again, "But I didn't help my cause… I didn't do anything to…"

"You did the best you could." She assured him. "You did everything in your power to keep yourself out of harms way. You created Rex because you needed someone to accept you and your quirks… but you also used your parents behavior on Rex because that's all you had to relate to him with… Robbie… we went over this with Doctor Reynolds…"

"And the cut-outs?" He asked, finally bringing that subject up again. "Why would I do something like that if I was soooo…"

She let out a sigh… "I've been thinking about that…" She took her other hand and caressed his other cheek. "But let me ask you something… when did you make those?"

Robbie looked at her strangely, "What?"

"When did you make those?" She repeated.

He let out a sigh…

"Three weeks ago…"

"Ok…" Tori reasoned… "Let's think about this… What happened to you three weeks ago?"

Robbie thought for a second… "I was a Ridgeway…"

"Ok…" She told him… "What happened at Ridgeway?" He looked at her as she began to smile. "You were alone… weren't you? You were at a school that you didn't want to be at, you were alone dealing with the death of your grandma, and we just left each other, didn't we?"

Robbie thought for a second… and then looked at the cut-outs… "So… I made these… because…"

She looked at him, and smiled, "You couldn't get a hold of me on the phone, and you were alone. So you made these cut-outs because you wanted me to be there when I couldn't…"

Robbie let out a breath as he turned back to face his beloved. "That does make sense…"

She smiled… "Robbie, there is nothing wrong with you. Yeah, you have quirkish behavior… but that's a part of who you are. It's like…" She thought for a second, and then her eyes widened, "It's like me and my crying…"

"What?" He looked at her, shocked.

"It's like me and my crying…" She beamed. Tori smiled and kissed him again. Pulling away from him, she told him, "We're allot alike. And I'm not talking just because of our time in Yerba, but our way of dealing with things. When I can't deal, I cry, I close my eyes and cry out a river. I take too long with my outbursts and it sucks. Just like you have your quirks. When you can't deal with something, you come up with these insane ideas…" She smiled and turned back to face her boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his cheek. "I love you, you big lug."

Robbie watched as she pulled away. "This is just how you deal." She took a moment. "Rex, this, it's how you cope! My God, Robbie! Can we not be anymore alike!?"

Robbie just stared at her…

She grabbed his hand, "You're quirks are my tears! We are so meant for each other!" Taking that surge of enthusiasm, she let go of him and began to take throw the cut-outs off the bed. Turning back to him, she grabbed the bottom of her blouse. "Dinner can wait. Take me now…" She threw him on the beg and started to kiss him with hunger…

Robbie didn't know what was going on, but he was not going to let something like this go…

Robbie Shapiro really did love this woman…

* * *

TBC in Chapter 9

Wow! Oh my God! That just flowed! I originally wanted to do some actual mature writing with the syrup and dinner conversation, but this just spilled out of me! WOW!

I hope you all liked this.

I loved writing it!


	28. Chapter Eight A

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 8 A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori Vega smiled happily that morning. Today was the day that came after from an unbelievable day between her and her boyfriend. Yes, the whole point of yesterday was to make up for yesterday morning. Beside an off-putting morning of having sex in the morning came a day that held a morning shower that she truly enjoyed, a dinner she cooked specifically for Robbie; a nice gluten-free meal. A meal that she knew best would service a diet he had to go through on a regular basis and made is a night of luxury. Not only because she made him an incredible meal, but she also discovered a connection between her and him that only made their relationship more meaningful; more loving, and more spiritual.

It made her relationship with Robbie much more special. Combining that with the love the two of them had, the actual dinner, and a dessert that would only entertain their relationship to the sultry stage of intimacy with Hershey Chocolate Syrup.

God...

Yep, she was in love. She had no doubt in her mind that Robbie and her were so in tuned, and so meant for each other, that she would have no problem spending the rest of her life living like this. Of making meals for her man, of having showers, of making love on a regular basis…

Last night was perfect.

She looked beside her as she saw Robbie's still form in soundless slumber. She nestled into his neck and kissed his tender area. An area she found would always send unbelievable pleasure throughout his body.

"Sleep well, Baby. Tonight… and the rest of our lives our going to be like last night." She kissed him again, and looked at his peaceful state. A smile appeared on her face, "Would my baby like breakfast in bed?" When he didn't answer, she grinned. "Alright then. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

Taking her hand, she slowly lifted Robbie's arm from around her waist so she can finally pull out of his protective embrace. Letting out a satisfied breath, she pulled out of the bed and decided to head for the kitchen. Already grabbing a button down shirt of Robbie's that was thrown on a neighboring chair. Putting on his shirt, she looked back at her boyfriend. "I guess I really did it to you, huh?" She smirked. "Now you know what you put me through most of the time." Not caring if she was going commando at that moment either.

Shaking her head, she made her way to the kitchen and went for the stove. Going above her head, she went for a cabinet and took down a bowl that she was going to use for cereal. Making her way to the refrigerator, she grabbed the milk and the box of cereal that rested atop the refrigerator as well. Followed by orange juice and a carton of eggs. She already had a picture of scrambled eggs in her mind, along with cereal, and a glass of orange juice. No doubt a meal that she knew her Robbie would truly think of as a blissful way to start the day.

Yep, Tori began to cook her man breakfast. He already had the perfect night, and now he was going to have the perfect breakfast. It was already decided that since they finally had a situation in their lives when they were finally together, not surrounded by people who would harm them, and in a room where they can finally be together, and be in a situation that if one of them had a problem, both on a psychological level and necessity level of acceptance. Only Tori and Robbie have found that the only true way to overcome an issue they had to deal with would only be solved with the other person.

Yes, their shared therapist helped them overcome issues… but it was proven that the true way they would ever overcome a problem would be if she or him would tell the other their problem and find a way to solve their problem.

Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro were finally in a situation where they could reside on their own, and come out okay. No more drama, no more pain, no more fears…

They had it all…

A smile crossed her lips. As long as she had her man, she would know that she would be okay. He had help her overcome her visits from her immaginery 'friends,' helped her finally fight back against Jade, finally deal with her sister who often took advantage of their sisterhood. Robbie did allot for her, and now… she had helped him overcome his issues as well. She finally listened to him, helped him over his relationship his fixation with Rex, and his parents, and their former friends.

Yes, the two of them had a relationship where they knew forever more that they would never be alone in this world, always having the others' back, and help them whenever they needed it.

Robbie was the one man that she would always count on. And he knew it.

Hopefully now that they had an incredible night of ever loving coupledom, Robbie could finally get the feeling that he was finally in a situation where he knew that he would always be loved, happy, and in a position in his life where he could finally be respected, safe, and valued.

Tori just hoped Robbie could see it that way.

* * *

Robbie groaned as he awoke that morning. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had a pain in his stomach that morning. Rolling to his side, he was soon aware that the bed was empty. He turned to his other side of bed, and still didn't see her.

He then took his hand and threw the covers off of his body. Getting to his feet, he looked around the room, getting slightly frantic from the loss of Tori.

"Tori!?" He called out, frantic that his beloved wasn't in the room with him.

"In here, Babe." He heard from the other room.

Letting out a breath finally, Robbie made his way to the other room, and found Tori decked out in one of shirts, going at the kitchen like crazy.

"I thought you left…" He said with a slight whisper. Unaware that he had a hand wrapped around his lower stomach.

Tori sighed, "Robbie, when are you going to accept that I won't leave you." She told him, coming around the counter. "I just wanted to make you breakfast for a change. I did dinner for you last night, and that seemed okay." She shrugged, "I thought making you breakfast would be the next step."

He sighed, finally understanding her train of thought. Going to a neighboring chair, he pulled out and was about to take a seat.

She gave him a smile, "I think you might want to get some pants. Don't get me wrong, I love looking at you in the nude, but I don't think sitting in a chair with no pants on might not be the right thing to do…"

He gave her a look, but soon regressed when he got a newly familiar twang in his gut. When she looked at him again, she noticed the change in his demeanor. "Robbie?"

Robbie let out a breath, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked as she approached him.

He paused for a moment, still feeling the slight discomfort from when he awoke not that too long ago. He took a second as he grabbed an arm rest from the chair that he was standing next too. "I think so…"

Tori looked at him, not sure of his attitude. "You sure…?"

He paused a moment again… "Yeah…"

She nodded slowly, "You would tell me if you're feeling sick… right?"

Robbie forced a smile, "Of course I would…"

She placed a hand on his forehead, hoping to see if she could feel if he was having a temperature. "Robbie… you know you don't have to lie to me. If you're not feeling okay… then I want to know. The last thing I want to see happen is if you were to get sick. If you get sick then…"

"I'm okay." Robbie urged. "I guess… I'm just tired." He smirked. "We did have a good night, y'know…" His smile brightened, "And you wearing my shirt, and nothing else? Oh my God, can you be any more hotter?"

Tori couldn't help but smile at his cheap line.

"I'm okay… Tori." He told her again. "I am."

Tori sighed, still not totally believing his demeanor. "Okay…" She gave him a look. "Will you at least put some pants on and take a seat?" Robbie sighed at her attempt. "Please, Robbie. I want to make sure you take care of yourself. After finding out about your glutan problem, I did allot of research. I wanted to make sure I knew what was going on with you. I want to make sure that you live a healthy life." She smiled. "I called your sister yesterday because I wanted to make sure I made a dinner for you that wouldn't get you sick."

He sighed.

Tori really did care for him. It was so rare for someone to be so concerned about his health. His parents rarely helped him in these situations, and his sister really didn't help him until recently…

"Fine…." He said to her. "I'll get some pants on."

She smiled, and watched as he made his way back to the bedroom. "When's your next class?"

Robbie thought for a moment. "I got Algebra II in an hour. And then US History II after that…"

"And then?" Tori asked, watching him get the pants.

"I'll come back here. And take it easy." He told her.

"Good." Tori said as she brought him a glass of orange juice. "I got three classes myself. I'll get here as soon as I can. But until then, I'll get Sarah to be here for you. And if she can't be here… I'll get Lola…"

Robbie let out a breath… "Tori…"

"I want to do this." She assured him. "I want someone here with you."

"Fine…" Robbie agreed.

"Good." Tori told him. "Now… have your juice. I'll get you a simple breakfast. And I'll help you to class." She came over to him and kissed his forehead. "We'll take care of you."

He then watched as Tori went back to the kitchen. Hoping that he really wasn't coming down with something…

He hoped so anyway…

* * *

TBC in 8B

New chapter everyone! We're moving on with the arc! The way I see it is this is the final arc of Rebound. Now, that means there is still allot to go on. I got to flesh this out, and then yes, there will be a 4th fic. And possibly the final fic in this universal series. But there is also an idea i have in my mind which could be spun-off from this. so, there still is allot more to go. I hope you all like this new arc!


	29. Chapter Eight B

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 8 B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori Vega sat upon an open park bench a few hours later. While her first attempt at this time was to be in her English Lit class, it was later revealed that her teacher actually wasn't feeling well either. And because no substitute could be found on such short notice, class was canceled. And because of that. she had an hour of free time before she had to go over to her Home Ec class.

But truth be told, she wasn't really concerned about her classes at that moment. All that was on her mind was that her Robbie wasn't feeling well. While he said he was feeling okay, she didn't believe him. Ever since she found out about his gluten problem, she wanted to learn more and more about it. It actually gave her something to do when the two of them were seperated three weeks ago…

Since she didn't have Robbie to keep her 'sane' during those two weeks, she tried to occupy her time with her mind focusing on something Robbie related. Which allowed her to focus on her boyfriend at a time when he wasn't around to help her through her inner turmoil…

While it did give her something to do during those two weeks, it actually really didn't help her in the department of keeping her busy. Instead, it actually helped fuel her desperation and isolation.

Which meant Tori was actually worse. She tried to help salvage her time. Hoping that it would fill in the time that she didn't actually have Robbie in her life. She hoped that from the moment they were separated and the moment when they would reunite would be enough to keep her busy. After all, she thought a busy mind would keep her focused enough and not have to deal with any of her inner turmoil. But what did happen through all this research was that it only made her want to get Robbie back more and more. Only to make her fall deeper and deeper in love with her friend…

God, she didn't need to be so focused on this…

…but of course it didn't work out that way.

Robbie's health was just as important to her as her own health…

Which means that she would always be with Robbie's well-being in mind. And to be honest, she didn't mind it just gave her something else to focus on that wasn't part of her own inner problems. Anything that got her mind away from her inner demons…

"You okay?"

Tori was too lost in thought to pick up from the new voice.

"Tori? Did you hear me?"

When she didn't reply, she soon felt a new presence sit next to her. "Where's Robbie?"

When she heard the name of her boyfriend, she finally looked up from her spot. "Oh, hey, Logan."

Logan Reese looked at his friend as she finally addressed him. "I'm surprised to see you without Shapiro."

"He's in class." She told him simply. "And besides, what do you want Logan?"

He gave her look, "Look, all I know is that I come by on my Jet X, find you alone on a park bench, too deep in thought apparently." When she didn't give him a look, he smirked, "If you were paying attention, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me."

Tori glared at him, "Get your head out of your ass."

"Touchy." He joked.

She let out a breath, "Sorry, Logan." She shook her head, "Robbie's just not feeling that well, and I had nothing to do until my next class."

"What's wrong with Robbie?" He asked, already knowing that Tori wasn't in the mood for any of his attitude.

She let out a sigh, "I don't know…" She looked at him. "He seemed fine last night. And this morning, he woke up feeling a little off."

"A little?" He smirked. "The way you were acting, I thought your boyfriend was dying from a heart-attach."

Tori glared at him, "You don't get it, Logan. I can't afford to have Robbie being sick. If he gets sick…" Her voice trailed off when she was realizing what she was saying. "Robbie is all I have, Logan. If he…"

Logan noticed Tori's demeanor, and knew it wasn't best to press his luck. "Hey, it's okay. You'll deal. It's what you do."

Tori gave him a shocked look, "What? Shocked that I said something like that?"

When Tori didn't say anything, Logan told her, "Look, I get it. I do. I know I'm not the best person to have one-on-ones with. I have a habit of opening my mouth and saying unbelievably cheap comments. I can make allot of people feel bad."

Tori said, "Remind me to let you meet Jade."

"I dunno about Jade." He answered. When she gave him a look, he added, "Well, the 'Jade' that is actually real, but I do know that my time with my girlfriend has taught me a few things. And Quinn is one of the types of people that if she wants to help you, it's best not to make her angry. An angry Quinn is not a safe Quinn."

Tori smirked knowing what he was saying was the truth. Quinn was the type of person that you didn't want to make an enemy.

"And I know sometimes people need someone to talk to. I know I'm not your first choice. But I do know right now, you don't have that many people to talk to. So, why don't you tell me what's going on with Robbie. Because I know something's not right. And if Robbie is sick, you're going to need to talk to someone. Let me know what's going on with him.

Tori sighed. Logan was right. She needed someone in on how Robbie was doing.

* * *

Robbie Shapiro slapped his bag around his shoulder as he got up from his desk. His second class just ended and he knew what he had to do. He promised he head back to the dorm and take it easy.

Robbie didn't know what was wrong with him. Yeah, it did seem similar to a gluten problem. Allot of the symptoms he was dealing with were constant to the types of clues he used to have in previous gluten instances. He had the same issues. Hurting stomach, a gradual headache that would only bring discomfort to him in the long run, and even a slight feeling of constipation.

Like he thought, allot of the normal tendencies were at work here. But unlike the usual accounts to a gluten episode, there was something off.

He was actually just hoping that this would be it, and it would pass. Meaning that this would be over soon, and then he could go back to feeling normal again.

He would love that.

But knowing his luck, he couldn't press it. So, he decided to take Tori's request and make his way back to the dorm. He'd just leave here and go meet up with his sister.

Before Robbie left for his first class today, Tori called his sister and arranged it that when he got out of his second class, the two of them would go back to his dorm where they would wait and take it easy. Just enough time until Tori got back.

When the plans were first made, he didn't want to be a part of them. Not because he didn't think he was sick… well, okay… he knew he might've been sick. But he didn't think it was anything serious, and he didn't want Tori to worry about him. He knew she had allot on her plate, and he didn't need her to worry about him on anything like this.

Robbie was already used to fighting for himself. Especially when it came to him being sick. His parents really did only the minimal when it came to these episodes. They would take him to the hospital, and allow the doctors to work on him, but they wouldn't do anything to hasten the recovery.

There were even times when they left Robbie at the hospital after he had these circumstances. It would usually be his grandparents as the ones to pick him up. It was like that the last time he was in the hospital. When he got the car out of his gut. They pulled him out of the hospital just a few days after the play.

But it was times like this that he began to realize from years ago that his parents weren't the best when it came to his well-being. But like any time before, he rarely did anything about it. When he tried, he would often end with the short end of the stick. And, if it wasn't for his time with Tori in Yerba, he would probably still think that way.

So, it was easy to understand why he didn't want Tori to worry about him. He wasn't used to getting any help from anyone when it came to him being sick. It was truly surreal to see Tori to act this way when she got the first idea that her boyfriend might be sick.

Robbie just wasn't used to it.

Finally exiting the school building, Robbie looked around, hoping to see either his sister or Lola. When no one was around, he let out a breath. It figured no one would be waiting for him. Knowing his luck, this was typical.

The ol' Robbie Shapiro luck struck again.

Of course no one was here to meet him.

So, with his head hanging in defeat, he couldn't help but hear Tori's voice in his mind. Telling him that he had to meet her at the dorm. And if anything he had learned throughout this whole time since Yerba has taught him, you can trust in Tori Vega.

He hoped so.

So, with that longing grasp of hope, he decided to drag his feet back to the dorm. Just hoping that he would be able to kill some time before Tori came home.

The walk back to the dorm was grudgingly slow. He didn't know why. But for some reason the walk back was going painfully slow. God, did this have to be so dreadful?

Robbie soon began to feel a wave of heat. He tried to look at the sun thinking it was the warm climate being the reason of the sudden feeling of warmth. He looked up at the sun, off-caught by the bright rays of the sun. He took his hand and covered his eyes when he sudden felt confusion. He shook his head, and then all-of-a-sudden, a sense of darkness overcame him and…

* * *

"We need to clear the area!" A voice said allowed as two doors opened from behind of an ambulance.

"We were called because of a young man was found fainted." A second man told the group of teenagers circulating around one of their fellow students that fell on the grass.

"I called." A young blonde girl said from the group of students. "I was walking from class when I found my friend here unconscious."

"Thank you." The first answered. "Is there anything we need to know about Robbie Shapiro?"

A gurney suddenly landed on the ground as the two paramedics came over to the fallen body. The first paramedic went for the young man's shoulders as the other went for the legs. Very carefully, the fallen body of Robbie Shapiro was lifted from the ground and placed on the gurney.

"Yes." A brunette came rushing through the crowd as she neared the ambulance. "Zoey called me. He can't handle gluten. He's deftly allergic to it." She told them in urgency.

"Thank you." He watched as the two paramedics brought him to the ambulance. He directed to Zoey. "How long has he been out?"

The brunette looked at her pear phone, looking at the time. Her eyes widened, "He's been out for an hour! Please! Can you help him?"

"We'll do all we can do to help him." He told her.

"We got a pulse." The second voice said.

"That's good." He reasoned. He approached the doors of the ambulance. He noticed the young woman approaching him. "I'm sorry. Are you family?"

Tori looked at him skeptically. She turned tried to come up with something to say, but couldn't.

Then when Zoey didn't say anything, a new voice interrupted, "She's his fiancée!"

The second paramedic look at the young woman once more. "And you are?"

The new voice said, "I'm his sister. Sarah."

The second paramedic told them. "We only have enough room for one. Judging by the gluten issue, I think its best you come with us." He looked at Tori. "We'll be at Cliffside Hospital. You can meet us there."

Without anything else being said, the two paramedics went to the back of the ambulance to finish taking in Robbie.

"I'll keep him safe, Tori." Sarah told her. "Why don't you call your parents. Let them know what's going on."

Tori nodded slowly, not knowing what to do.

"We got this." Logan said as he came out from the crowd and joined Tori.

Sarah and Zoey looked at him shocked, but agreed.

The ambulance then left, taking Robbie Shapiro to the hospital.

* * *

TBC in 8C


	30. Chapter Eight C (The Final Chapter)

Title: Rebound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Eight C (The Final Chapter)  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to 'Unbound.' Tori and Robbie thought everything was going to be okay, but was it really? More issues arise.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori just stood there in awe. She watched as her beloved was taken away from her and sent to the hospital. The image of a sick Robbie Shapiro plagued her mind. An image that would always haunt her. The one person that meant the most to her was now unconscious, at risk that anything could happen to him… even…

No…

She can't think like this. She can't…

Tears started to brim her eyes at the image kept playing over and over in her mind. She quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't deal. Not now. Not when everything was just so perfect yesterday, and now her best friend was sick. Sick with something that could truly turn her inside out and throw herself out of the loop and be the perfect time for one of her imaginary visitors to return.

It didn't matter.

She couldn't deal with anything right now. And as much as she knew she should be doing anything to help get the things Robbie needed to get better, she couldn't get passed his ill body, lying motionless on the grass, hardly breathing. Her heart breaking at the simple remembrance of what happed just moments before…

As the image re-looped, she couldn't help but feel her feet give way and she stumbled, rolling on the ground, and falling to her side allowing her tears to fall as she balled her body together…

She soon felt a hand on her body.

"Tori?"

But Tori didn't answer. All she could do was cry, praying that her Robbie would be okay. Hoping that he would pull through this, but at that moment, she couldn't do anything. All she could do was cry.

"Hey, Tori…" The voice repeated. She looked up and saw a friend of hers. Even before she could say anything, Tori opened her arms and grabbed hold for dear life as hugged her friend. "It's alright. We'll get through this."

When she didn't answer, she continued, "We'll call your parents, we'll call Beck. We'll do everything we can."

She shook her head… "This can't happen. This can't…"

"It's alright…"

Tori pulled herself out of her friend's grasp. She finally got to her feet and looked at the one person in front of her. "It's not okay! It's not okay, Zoey!"

Zoey Brooks got to her feet and turned to her side. She saw Logan standing not that far away. "Robbie needs you Tori. We'll get you to Cliffside. Robbie will get the help he needs, and then Robbie can go home."

Tori shook her head, "I can't do this! I can't deal with this! I'm a wreck! Robbie needs me to be sane! And I can't be! I can't be there for him when I get like this! You remember what it was like for me the first week I was here. I kept seeing 'Jade'. I kept seeing 'Cat'…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "Robbie and I finally had it right. Last night was perfect. And now 'Jade' will come back and make my life a living hell! Robbie is the only one who can keep me in check. And now that he's sick, I'm going to fall apart…"

Logan and Zoey looked at their shaken friend. They both remembered what Tori was like during that week, and it wasn't an easy sight to see. She seemed so nice at times, and so friendly, but when it came to anyone who doubted her sanity or told her that Robbie wouldn't return, she would lose it, and the crying would continue.

"We'll get you better, Tori." Zoey told her. "We'll get you to Robbie even before you have a chance to talk to…"

"You don't get it!" Tori snapped. "This… this…"

Logan approached her, "Tori, take it easy." He let out a breath. And looked at her, and then his eyes widened, "When Robbie left you the first time. Back in LA. How long did it take for 'Jade' to appear?"

Tori just stared at him…

"Look, I get it. This is so not sounding like something I would say. But I'm trying here. Honest. I dunno. Maybe all this time with Quinn has screwed my brains. Maybe… I dunno… I'm maturing. But just answer the question. How long did it take 'Jade' to make an appearance?"

Having her tears finally coming to a stop, she finally said, "Just after he left. I went back to my room, and there she was."

"Okay…" He said slowly. "Now, what, that was right after?"

Tori thought for a second, then nodded.

"Then where is 'Jade' now?" Tori gave him a confused look. "If 'Jade' appeared when Robbie first left you, wouldn't you think she or any of the others would appear when Robbie was sent to the hospital?"

Tori's eyes widened when he actually said something that made sense. Why hadn't 'Jade' appeared?

She shook her head, can't believing 'Jade' hadn't showed up. She turned to them…

"Doctor Reynolds…"

When Logan showed a confused look, Zoey told him, "Tori and Robbie's therapist." He nodded understanding.

A smile came to her lips. Finally coming to the realization of something…

"I'm cured?" When they didn't say anything, she took out her pear phone and dialed the one number she needed to call…

* * *

"I heard from the lawyer today."

"You did?" His wife asked as she sat down at the table. "You really think the Shapiros are going to be okay with this?" Her husband gave her a look. "Of course they aren't."

He smirked, "That's one of the reasons why I love you, Holly. You always try to think of the good in people." He then took her hand and kissed it briefly. "Paul and Rachel are probably going to do everything in their power to stop this from happening. You heard of the things that Robbie told us about. How they tricked him in trying to get them the money from Ruth, how they treated Sarah all those years, how his father was a bigoted jerk. What he said about Tori."

Holly sighed, "I know. It's just this whole thing has become really insane. How could any two parents treat their children like that? Yes, I get they have the right to their opinion, but to say those things to Robbie. To purposely take his phone away so that he couldn't contact Tori? To do those…" Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Hey…" He whispered. He got out of his chair, and walked around the table. Taking his hand, he picked up his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "We're getting them out of there. We'll make it so Robbie and Sarah won't have to deal with them anymore."

He lowered his head, and kissed his wife. "They've been through enough. We all have. We just have to find some way to prove to the judge that they are not fit to take care of them. Not only for Robbie and Sarah's sake, but also for Tori. Paul and Rachel are jerks. They do not have the right to treat them like that."

He leaned in and kissed her neck, trying his best to comfort his wife. "We'll make it so Robbie and Sarah won't have to face them again."

Holly relished in the touch of her husband. It amazed her. After all these years, David Vega was still the same man that she married all those years ago. The man that helped her create two wonderful children, who helped come to a way of life that truly made her happy.

Her tears stopped shortly after. She pulled her head out from David's shoulder. "I really do love you, y'know."

David smiled, "I love you, too." He then took his hands, and brought them down, circling her waist. Keeping her close. "We'll make sure…

But as he was about to continue his sentence, they heard the phone ring. David sighed, and leaned down again, kissing his wife once more. Pulling away, he went for the table and picked up the phone.

Bringing it to his ear, he said, "Hello?"

"Dad! Is Mom with you!?"

The tone over the line caused David to withdraw his other arm from his wife. "Tori? What's wrong?"

"Robbie's in the hospital!"

David's eyes widened. He looked at his wife, "Get the other phone."

Holly looked at him, confused. "Hurry."

She nodded, and went for the other phone. Picking it up, she brought it to her ear. "Tori? What's wrong?"

Her voice was frantic. "Robbie's in the hospital. He… he… he…"

"Tori?" David asked, concern in his voice. "What happed, Baby?"

"I don't know." Tori told him. "He just fainted. He wasn't feeling well this morning. And he collapsed outside. Zoey call for an ambulance and they took him away. Sarah's with him now."

"Which hospital did they take him to, Tori?" Holly asked. Fear emancipating from within. "Cliffside Hospital. They took him to Cliffside."

"Alright, Tori." David told his youngest. "We'll meet you there. Are you sure you're stable enough to…?"

"I'll get a ride." She assured him. "Just, please. Robbie needs us."

"We're on our way." Holly told her. Your dad and I will get there as fast as we can."

David looked at his wife, and said across the phone line, "Tori, tell your mom what happened. I got to go make a few calls. We'll see you soon." He wished his daughter love and then hung up the phone. Already having a plan of what this whole ordeal could actually lead to.

And hopefully finally find a way to get Robbie Shapiro the emancipation he needs, and finally take him and his sister away from the Shapiros for good.

* * *

The lights of a long corridor finally lit up for the first time that night. A person walked down, her fingers traced the metal bars as she strolled through the now empty hall.

Everything was set. The packaging, the address, everything. All that was needed was one item. And even though she had been incapacitated for quite some time, her plan was already been in action for much of her stolen time.

A smile crossed her lips as she entered the room that she was destined to fine.

"You good?"

A hand took the plastic head of a doll and screwed back onto it's body. "Just about." Getting up from her bed, she crossed her cell and went for the new visitor. "You sure you want to do this? Didn't they go through enough?"

"I'm sorry, Susan" She told the resident of the cell. "Were you the one that was trapped in a box for three weeks? Were you the one who planned a system that would give any member of this side of the penitentiary? Were you the one that got ridiculed and plotted against? Just that some kid could get away without any actual harm?"

Susan sighed, doll in hand. "They were just kids. They were sentenced here for the wrong reasons, and they did what they had to do to survive. Leave them alone, Bertha. They've had enough."

"I'll tell you when they had enough." She grabbed the doll. "If you want to think of this as a good samaritan type of deal, then think of it this way. He left his friend here, and now I'm sending him home. He must be worry sick."

When she didn't say anything, Bertha added, "I'm just sending him home. That's all." She turned on her heals, and went back to her cell. The newly rediscovered loss friend of one of their former cellmates was going back to the United States.

Rex Powers was finally on his way home.

Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega may of left Yerba, and things may of happened in their favor, but whatever happened, can certainly rebound.

No one escapes from Big Bertha.

* * *

The End

Yep. It's sad to say, but Rebound is over. But that is not the end. Far from it. There will be one more fic in this saga, and this will conclude the Boundverse. But like I said, there is a spin-off as a possibility, but the main story will more than likely conclude with the completion of the next fic, 'Boundless.'

And this my friends, has been a long time coming. I want to thank each and everyone of you for sticking with me on this journey. I hope you don't mind the reboot we had to take two chapters ago, but in order to get the story (and series) moving, I had to make some decisions.

I want to thank allot of people who helped me in this universe thus far. I want to thank specifically Maybewolf, ZenNoMai, Raiden2342, Cenobite829, Megan0104, Vegakeep, and SuperNeos2. All these people helped me along the way throughout the whole saga so far, and are integral to the process of the way the story took.

I also want to thank Riotstarter1214, SuperNeos2, it's rose hun, CNg, RaptorIV, DarkseidAlex, BigStuOU, GunjiBunny, vdog, eva017, TheProwler, Jeremy Shane, aPerson, SubWoofer16x9, GallaudetLurker, gunn, felix negro, Lebensender, Tynkerbell2356, Jeffster, edmaster2, findmyway, evadiamond2, and guest.

So, everyone. This has been a fun ride. And it's not over yet. Be on the lookout for the next story, Boundless. Hopefully it will be out either in a few days or by the end of the week.

Thank you all again. I hope you all liked this story. And thanks for sticking around with this journey so far.

I love you all.

Jonathan


End file.
